Sense and Sensibility: Life isn't a book
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: It takes place a few years after NM, Bella is in college and finds love in a human relative of Edward's. Of course, Edward would be back... Watch her during her struggles. Who would she choose in the end? BxE. New characters and canon pairs.
1. Chapter 1: New dawn, new day, new life

**I can't believe I am doing this. I promised myself I won't until after I finish with my thesis and college.**

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it.**

THUD

I jumped, startled and eyed the stack of books in front of me.

"Hi." Sarah smiled my way from behind the books.

"Hey." I said unenthusiastically. I was tired and had a pounding headache.

"I like your enthusiasm. Bad day?" she asked sympathetically.

"The worst. Oh dear, here he comes. Again." I moaned and banged my head on the desk in front of me.

I was in my second year in college. I had listened to my instinct _and_ Mr. Berty and applied for University of Minnesota, Liberal Arts College. I was currently studying English Language and Literature.

Senior year in high school had been hell on Earth, but with Jake's help, I managed to survive. It seemed that I wasn't able to live without having a mythical creature around. When the vampires left, the werewolves came. The bad part was that not all vampires had left, two came back after me. Laurent and Victoria. Jake and his friends helped finishing them off.

It took a lot of pleading with Charlie, but in the end, he caved and let me come here. I had been reborn here. This place did miracles to me; I had a wonderful roommate and best friend in Sarah. I was friends with a few other people, but nothing like with Sarah. And of course, there was this guy that almost gave me a heart attack the first time I saw him.

_I was running late to my first course of English. Introduction to Literature: Poetry, Drama, Narrative._

_I rushed inside, excusing myself to the teacher who glared at me. I was so embarrassed I didn't even see where I was going. The amphitheatre was full. I spotted an empty seat in the back and scurried that way. _

_I plopped down and sighed heavily then took my new laptop out of my bag._

"_Is it an Apple?" a soft voice asked from next to me. My heart went in overdrive. The voice was oddly familiar, a voice I hadn't heard in over a year._

_I decided it was my imagination again so I punched my password then opened a Word document and wrote the teacher's name that was on the blackboard._

"_Interesting password." This time, I knew it wasn't my imagination anymore._

_I turned hesitantly to my right, my eyes closed tightly, wishing it wasn't who I thought it was. I cracked an eye open then both opened widely and I gaped at the boy next to me. He looked so… familiar, yet he wasn't Edward. His hair was the same distinctive shade of red, but only that was familiar and his lips. His eyes were a deep green, a color I always wished I could see in Edward's eyes, his cheek bones were high and well defined, as well as his jaw. _

_Who was this guy? Why was he talking with me? Why had this been the only available seat? _

_I found myself gasping for air. Then I realized what he had told me and I got angry._

"_What gives you the right to spy on my password?" I hissed angrily._

"_The old man is boring. You're definitely more interesting." He answered, smirking at me._

"_Mind your own business." I snapped and ignored him for the rest of the class even though he tried to engage me in different conversations._

I had managed to avoid him most of the time. I felt bad for comparing him with Edward, but maybe they were more alike than I had the heart to admit. Both were obnoxious and cold, even though Edward had been nothing but a gentleman that year. This boy was the total opposite. From what I've heard, he was a trouble maker.

"Oh, you're admirer." Sarah laughed, bringing me back to the library, where I was working after classes to get money.

I scowled his way and returned my gaze to the mounts of books on the desk. "Pizza tonight?" I asked her.

"I'm going to buy two. See you in the room." Sarah said cheerfully and leaned closer. "He has a name, you know."

"Who?" I frowned and cussed the boy in my head. He was the only one here. I had to close.

"He." She whispered and pointed to the boy that was looking in a book which was turned upside down. He never came to learn here. He always looked at me, it was creepy, but I was set on talking with him only if necessary. "Robert Masen."

I chocked on my spit when I heard the last name. "Are you okay, Bella?" Sarah asked worried.

"Y-yeah. Go, buy pizza. Mushrooms on mine, please." I managed. Was Masen a common name? It had to be. Oh who was I kidding? I hadn't heard anyone named like that since… Edward.

I picked the books and started getting them to their places, trying to get my mind off the coincidence. More coincidences.

I had one more book and I had promised Daniel I won't climb the ladder anymore after nearly breaking my neck last time. This book belonged to a shelf I couldn't reach and I was alone here and I had to have everything in order for tomorrow.

"Need some help?" I jumped startled by the voice behind me.

I turned around and put the book in his hands, "Yes. Up there." I pointed to the place and marched to my desk to gather my bag.

I exited the building and I started getting anxious, I hadn't left alone before. Nighttime and I didn't mix, God knows what could happen. I knew he was following, I could hear his footfalls behind me. After a few steps, I stopped and whirled around, knocking into his chest.

"Stop following me!" I snapped and rubbed my forehead.

"I wanted to make sure you got to your room safely." He told me quietly.

"Fine." I sniffed and turned around, marching in the direction of my building. My toe caught on a pebble -or nothing at all- and I started falling. I reached my hands in front of me, but I didn't need to alleviate the fall. _He_ caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes." I groaned and hissed in pain when I stepped on my left foot.

"You twisted it, I think. Let me see." What could he see in this darkness? He knelt and used a small flashlight that was attached to his keys, touching my ankle. "You have something to wrap it in?"

"No. And don't take me to the hospital." I added quickly.

"Call your friend and tell her you'll be late for dinner." He told me and before I could react, I was in his arms.

"Put me down! I swear, I'll scream." I yelled and slapped him.

"Stop hitting me! I only want to help. I'm studying to become a doctor."

"Then what were you doing that day in my class?" Now, that I thought about it, I hadn't seen him in any of my classes after that.

"I was lost then and the stupid teacher didn't let me leave. He didn't even let me explain that I was in the wrong class, so now you understand why I was bored and tried to talk with you."

"Hmph! Where are you taking me, anyway?" I asked annoyed.

"My room."

"Hell no!" I shouted and while flying my hands around, I managed to knock his jaw.

"Will you stop hitting me? I'm trying to help you, Bella."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He entered my building. Was his room in this building, too? Was no one on my side? He stopped to inspect the names on the placard.

"I'm taking you to your room, okay? As for your name… it's written on the desk in the library."

"And your name would be…" I wanted to hear it from him. But he didn't tell me his whole name.

"Robert." He said grinning and stopped in front of my room. I knocked once, knowing Sarah had the door locked.

"Fianl- oh what happened?" she asked worried and made room for Robert to go inside.

"She twisted her ankle." He said before I could open my mouth.

"Really, Bella? Could you go through a day without hurting yourself?" Sarah groaned.

"I have this if it helps." She thrust a wrap to Robert.

"Oh it's perfect." He answered and wrapped in around me ankle. I fisted the sheet.

"Too tight!" I managed to gasp out.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I've never done this before." He apologized and readjusted it.

He stayed for dinner, much to my dislike.

"I have to go now, I'm sure Chad's wondering where I am."

"Chad? Chad Simpson?" Sarah giggled and grasped Robert's hand.

"Eh… yeah." He said embarrassed and eyed her hand warily.

"Could you introduce us?" she continued unaware of his discomfort.

I stifled my own giggle when his eyes widened and glanced at me pleadingly. "I'll see what I can do." He whispered. Sarah sighed dreamily and fell on her bed. "Is she nuts?" he mouthed to me.

I went to open the door, hoping he will just go. "She's just in love." I whispered and before he could say anything else, I closed the door.

"He liiiikeees you!" Sarah sang loudly. I threw a pillow at her.

"Hush! He could hear you!" I groaned.

"You shouldn't walk." She said, smirking.

"I need to shower." I muttered and went to the bathroom. I was happy we had a bathroom in the room.

Later that night, after showering and changing in our pajamas we were in bed and whispering.

"That was so like Willoughby and Marianne!" Sarah giggled.

"Oh hush! I just have to pray now that there won't be an older man coming after me." I mocked her.

"If it's Brandon, send him to me." She said excitedly.

I was glad I had someone that shared my passion for Classics and it wasn't weird to compare people with the ones from the books. Just like that, I had a small epiphany.

I wasn't Marianne. I was… Lucy Steels. She had been with Edward and…. she ended up married with Robert Ferrars. Why was I thinking of this? My life wasn't a book. And I didn't like Robert. He was awful.

The next morning felt like a page was turned and a new chapter of my life began.

"I'm coming over Christmas break. I promised." I muttered in the phone that was nestled between my ear and shoulder as I locked the door and kept my bag on my other shoulder, awkwardly.

"But I have to make sure. Charlie insists you're growing up." Jacob teased.

"Oh really? Do I have to remind him who was cooking there?" I asked, dropping my keys in my bag and making my way downstairs, carefully. My ankle still hurt a little.

"What have you done, now?"

"What?" I asked surprised, taking the phone in my hand.

"You hissed? Are you hurt?" Jacob asked amused.

"I twisted my ankle." I answered tersely. "I have to go, I'm in a hurry. I have to get on the other side of the campus in… ten minutes." I sighed.

"Luck with that. You wished you had my super speed, don't you?"

"Jake, I swear I'd hurt you!" I moaned and exited the building. The ancient door creaked.

"Take care. I have to go learn, Billy insists." He groaned.

"Sure, if you want to come here then you have to learn." I said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Bella."

"Bye." I said and closed the phone.

Seven more minutes. I had lost track of time this morning and now, I was running late! Romantic Literature and Cultures. I liked this course and I was always late, for some reason.

"Bella." I turned towards the sound of my name. Oh, not him!

"Robert." I greeted and continued my walk. I stopped dead in tracks and returned my eyes to him. He was on a bike. I could get to my course in time! "Listen, could you give me a lift to my class? It's in Rapson Hall."

He seemed surprised I was talking to him. Maybe I had been too mean to him. "Sure, hop on."

The rush of adrenaline surged through my veins as I sat behind him. I remembered how wonderful it had been to drive the bike. Until Charlie found out and threw a hissy fit, which resulted in me being grounded, and Jake as well because Billy had been mad at him for putting me in danger.

Robert started the bike and I thought I was going to be even later than I was. "Could you hit it?" I groaned.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Just go!"

And he did. We flew across the bridge and towards my class building.

"Bella, I thought you were good." I screamed frightened, nearly falling from the bike. I wasn't expecting _his_ voice. I thought he had stopped admonishing me when I jumped off the cliff, which had been the ultimate reckless thing I could have done.

The bike stopped in front of Rapson Hall.

"Are you okay? I shoul-"

"I'm fine." I said shakily. "Thanks. I have to run."

I scurried away, my feet shaking and my heart beating wildly, still replaying the words in my mind.

I didn't pay attention in class, the pain seemed to come back and it scared me. I didn't need this. I was fine! Everything was better! Why did I have to be stupid and not think this would happen if I jumped on the back of his bike? The rest of the day passed in a blur of the velvety voice repeating "Bella, I thought you were good," and me trying to push the numbness away.

Last time when I tried to forget about this… I almost made a mistake. I had let Jake in and it wasn't good because I didn't feel that kind of love for him. I couldn't love again, I was aware of that, but he seemed like he didn't care. I was glad when he realized we were better friends than something else.

What could I do now to keep the pain from resurfacing? I was afraid of this happening.

"So you like bikes?"

I turned my head slowly to Robert, now knowing his voice. I was once again in the library, but everything was different.

"Yes. I used to ride one until Charlie found out." I said gloomily.

"You don't have it anymore?"

I cringed at the memory of Charlie selling both of the bikes to junk yards and giving me and Jake the money to use them for college, as he said.

"It's… junk." I muttered.

"An accident?" he asked worried and leaned on my desk.

"Charlie decided it wasn't safe and he destroyed it." I told him and took the books that accumulated on my desk and went to put them to their shelves.

I found him where I had left him, leaning on my desk.

"You shouldn't let Charlie dictate to you what to do or not." It took me a second to realize he didn't know who Charlie was.

"Oh, he's my dad." I explained.

"Bella, you can go! I've got this covered." Daniel told me and then turned around and left.

"Can I walk you back?" Robert asked unsure.

"Sure. But I have to go get food for dinner." I told him. It was my night to buy the food.

"Why do you eat inside? Call your roommate and I'll call Chad. I'm sure, she'd appreciate it."

"And when they get to talk which can be after hours… we take off?" I smirked.

"That's the plan."

We called our roommates and met them at the mall.

"Ten bucks they come together and don't acknowledge who is next to them. By the way, did I mention that Chad is crazy about your roommate?"

"Really? Ten bucks, then." I agreed. I had spent too much time around boys not to like to bet.

They came together, but not as he had predicted. Chad's arm was around Sarah's shoulders and they were laughing.

I stuck my hand out and tapped my foot.

"Hey." Chad greeted and let go of Sarah to shake hands with Robert who put a ten dollar bill in my palm.

"Such a friend you are." He muttered to Chad. "Let's order." He said as they sat down, too.

"You bet on…?" Sarah leaned into me and asked suspiciously.

"Whether you come together and don't acknowledge the other or do acknowledge. I won." I grinned proudly.

Sarah and Chad seemed to hit it off from that night. The boys had walked us to our room and I entered first, Sarah followed a minute later with a big grin on her face.

*S&S:LIAB*

"Please?"

"No! Where would I go?" I moaned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"To Robert." She said again. We had had this discussion for the last four days. She wanted Chad to spend the night. It had been a month since they were together.

"No, Sarah! I don't want to strangle him every time I see him anymore, but that doesn't mean we're the best buddies!"

"Come on, Bella! I never asked anything from you."

"Don't do this. Why don't you go to his room?" I questioned.

"He said it's messy."

"Oh thank you! And you're sending me there?"

She grinned sheepishly and bit her lip. "He said he loves me."

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Please, Bella."

"Fine! You owe me big! I swear, I'll kill you if people start talking about me and that jerk."

"Yey! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

"So when I'm supposed to-" I stopped asking when a knocked interrupted me.

She skipped to the door and I heard Chad greeting her.

I made my bag quickly and got up. "I'll just go." I muttered. "Wait." I turned around. "What room, Chad?"

"Last one down the hall, three floors above this one."

"Great. Bye. Have fun."

"We will!" he laughed and closed the door.

They kicked me out of my room. I had to share a room with Jerk Robert. He had been very annoying ever since that day. We bumped into each other more often and he came to eat with us, but he always made crude jokes. I understood why no one liked him.

I built up my courage and knocked on his door.

"Are you back, already?" he shouted and a second later, the door opened and my mouth dropped. "You know, Bella, it's rude to stare." He smirked.

I closed my mouth and swallowed thickly. Why was I here? Oh yes, I've been kicked out of my room.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep." I muttered, avoiding looking at his naked chest.

"Well come in. I thought you were gone." He said and closed the door after me. That was right. I had to go home for Thanksgiving, but I thought I'd go for Christmas and it would be enough. It was cheaper, this way.

"Change of plans." I said and picked my way through the mess on the floor. "Which bed?"

"Whichever." He said and took a bottle of something from his desk. "Want some?"

"I don't drink."

"One little sip won't hurt you." He grinned and put the bottle in my hand. If Charlie saw me right now… he'll have a heart attack. "Do you have a glass?"

"Do you have a glass?" Robert mocked me and lay on the bed opposite from me. "Drink already or pass it back. I don't have cooties."

If I gave it back without drinking he'll think me weak. I took a swig and cough on it, it burnt my throat.

"That was one big gulp. You'll be drunk in no time at this rate." He chuckled and snatched the bottle back.

We kept passing the bottle, I was starting to feel lightheaded and fuzzy inside.

"You want to be a teacher?" he asked suddenly.

"A writer. I don't have the nerves to be a teacher."

"That's cool." He muttered and handed the bottle back to me.

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?" I asked and took a smaller sip; still it went straight to my head.

"Children."

I laughed and soon found myself unable to stop laughing.

"What's so damn funny? Can you share?" he asked amused.

"I don't see you as a children's doctor." I explained.

"I've had this discussion with my old man. I don't want it again." He groaned and flopped on his back.

"He didn't approve?" I wondered.

"He wanted me to become an attorney as him, as grandpa and great grandpa and great grandpa's brother… you get the picture." He explained.

"I though that stuff died decades ago." I frowned, imagining having such a tyrant as a father. I was suddenly grateful for Charlie.

"Not in my family. It started back in the 1900's when Thomas and Edward Masen started this business together then that sickness came and only my great grandfather, Thomas, survived. He continued the business so did my grandfather and father and now, I was supposed to do it. I'll let my sister do it."

I felt my stomach twisting uncomfortably. Was he related to Edward? Was he really talking about Edward's father and uncle in the beginning? I couldn't wrap my head around this, especially in my state of drunkenness.

"Oh… a lot of tradition." I found myself saying.

"Yeah. I guess. What about your father? Did he approve of you learning this?"

"Yeah, but he was upset that it's too far from home."

"How far could it be? We have planes these days." Robert said lightly.

"Forks." I told him.

"Robert, enchanted." He stuck his hand out and shook mine.

I slapped his hand and laughed. "Forks is the town's name. It's in Washington."

"Oh… sounds like the one that named it, didn't have a fork and was hungry in that moment."

"Don't make fun of it. It's really nice and quiet."

"I'm sure. I want that, one day. I'm from Chicago."

There were too many similarities. I was positive he was related to Edward.

I suddenly sat up, unsure why I did so, but I knew that I couldn't so I fell on top of Robert and started giggling.

"Ompf!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Sorry." I whispered and managed only to roll on a side.

"You're drunk." He laughed at me.

"Dad would have a fit. He's a police officer." I explained.

"Do you always wear Tweety pajamas or is it just for me?" Robert asked after a few moments.

"I love these pajamas so don't insult them!" I hissed. I found it interesting that when I was drunk I didn't blush. I liked this.

"Well, if we're confessing favorite cartoon characters then I shall tell you about Thumper."

"True fans wear said cartoon character. I don't see you wearing anything with Thumper." I sniffed and traced a Tweety bird on my pants.

"I wear it. Who said I didn't? You just can't see it." He smirked.

"Prove it." I couldn't believe myself. When did I get so… uninhibited?

His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "You're drunk, Bella." He reasoned.

"Do it." I hissed. Part of my brain wished he would show me his socks, but when he unbuckled his belt, I knew that there was no backing down.

My eyes were trained on his hands. His jeans opened and he took them off in one fluid movement. There, right over a slight bulge, was the blue bunny and under it, there were written the words "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all." The 'Thumper's rule' as it was known this slogan.

I was willing my eyes to look somewhere else, but it was futile to fight.

I heard him groan and the next second I found myself on my back with him hovering over me. I met his eyes and I realized that all the dislike I had for him was just to keep him away, because I was afraid. He looked too much like Edward, but maybe this would help. Maybe this was what I needed.

"Bella, I really like you." He whispered and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I guess… I do, too." I whispered.

"Like yourself?" he smirked and traced my face with a finger.

"I like you, too." I moaned at his cockiness.

"Come on a date with me."

"Ehh okay." I had to go on with my life. And I liked Robert. _Because he looks so much like Edward. _A part of my brain told me, I ignored it.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, gazing at me impatiently.

I nodded. He moved away. "Wait. Where are you going?" I asked confused and before I could think, I straddled him and pressed my lips to his.

He let out a surprised sound and kissed me back when he recovered from the initial shock. His hands came in my hair and I made a sound that was foreign to me, which seemed only to spur him on. When I felt his tongue on my lips, I backed away, realizing the gravity of what I had done.

"I'm sorry." I whispered embarrassed.

"I thought it was nice to invite you on a date _then_ kiss you. Not that I didn't like it." He chuckled and cupped my cheek in his big palm.

"I don't know why I did it. Don't let me drink again." I whispered.

He kissed my cheek and I put my head on his shoulder. We fell asleep on his bed.

I woke up with a pounding headache and an awful lurching in my stomach. _Note to self: Never drink again._

I went to the bathroom right in time. I threw up all the alcohol in my system then slumped on the cold tile.

"Bella?" I didn't find the strength to answer. "Bella? Are you the bathroom?" I kicked the door and it opened. "Oh fuck." Robert groaned and came to me. "Do you need some medicine? I'm sure you have a headache. I'm sorry for letting you drink so much." I only nodded.

He gave me some Ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I whispered when the pounding in my head subsided and I could stand.

**Please review and let me know what you think of it. Edward and his family would come in the story (I promise, just not yet)**


	2. Chapter 2: Because of you

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it.**

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes." I repeated for the tenth time.

"Bella…. I really like it."

"I won't hurt it! Please, Robert." I begged him.

"Fine." He put the keys on my palm. "I don't want the date to end at the hospital." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"It won't. It will be perfect." I said enthusiastically and hopped on his bike.

This was the difference between him and Edward. Edward wouldn't have given a shit about the bike; he would have been more concerned about me, if he would have let me do it. Which he wouldn't have, this was on the list of reckless things.

I started the bike and stroked the clutch. I was an expert with bikes, now. I zoomed ahead, once I let it go and it was exhilarating, better than my old dirt bike.

"Bella! Be careful!" I heard Robert's scream somewhere behind me.

"Bella. Stop the bike." I grinned widely. He was back. I had missed his velvety voice.

I made a sharp U-turn and started to where Robert was waiting anxiously.

"Stop doing reckless things. You promised." The anger in the soft voice was palpable.

I slowed the biked and circled Robert, grinning. "That wasn't bad, huh?"

"It was the first and last time, I'm letting you do this." He hissed and stopped the bike, taking the keys out.

"Why? I didn't hurt the bike, did I?" I whined.

"Do you realize what you did? How fast you went? How dangerous that turn was?"_ Oh no, not you as well!_

"I can take care of myself." I told him, taking my helmet off.

"Like this? Scoot over, we're going back." He insisted. He was angry with me. I had messed up and only because I wasn't allowed to hear _his_ voice. Why was I so upset? I had promised myself to let _him_ go! I was with Robert now, right? I knew I'd never be able to love someone as I love Edward… but I wasn't expecting that. I just wanted to have a normal life.

"Let's stay longer. I'm sorry for messing up." I whispered and took his helmet off and put it carefully next to mine on the bike.

"It's pretty cold here. Let's go somewhere else, at least." He said softly, his hands came on my arms, which wrapped around him and somehow I got in his jacket. I raised my head to look at him and I was shocked again by how familiar that jaw was. There was a bit of scruff there, which was a light red. I ran my finger over it, feeling the scratchy hair there. I was amazed with it, I had never felt something like that.

Robert leaned down and kissed me, making me forget about his scruffy jaw.

We were near the river, I could hear it flowing. It really was romantic.

His lips opened and I realized that I had no idea how to kiss like that, being denied to do this the last time I kissed someone. It was easy, when our tongues touched, I knew what to do until then. Soon, it became a battle for dominance and I found myself moaning. He didn't stop as I was used to happening. The sound seemed to spur him on and he continued kissing me harder.

He lifted me on the bike, making the helmets fall in the grass, I clung to him instinctively, afraid I'd fall backwards. After a few minutes, he backed a little, resting his forehead on mine.

"We should stop." I hated stopping, but I guess now, was a good thing we stopped. If we continued like that, there was only one way we would be heading. And I wasn't ready.

"You're right. It was a nice evening." I whispered and stroked his messy hair.

"Especially when Bob decided to interrupt." He groaned sarcastically. Bob was on the basketball team with him, where Robert was captain.

I still couldn't believe how my opinion about Robert had changed so dramatically. When I couldn't stand him a day ago and now I was kissing him. He had confessed earlier that he had liked me ever since that fateful first day. I had never let him talk and I regretted it now. He was such an interesting and smart person, I had been paranoid.

"And he'll never interrupt you ever again, I'm sure. You scarred him for life." I giggled.

"I'll really run him over with my bike if he ever dared interrupt my dates or look at you like that."

"How did he look at me?" I asked, frowning. Why was he so angry?

"Oh Bella! The things I heard him say about you… I guess he didn't like that you were with me there." Robert whispered, playing with a strand of my hair.

"He wants me?" I asked slowly and blinked stupidly. I still wasn't used to people liking me or thinking that I was looking good.

"Are you blind? What's there not to want? You're very beautiful."

I blushed, maybe for the first time in front of him because he noticed and teased me.

"I had no idea girls still blushed." His comment made my blush deepen.

"It's just a human reaction." I said.

"I'm human, too and I don't blush." He continued teasing me. He was _human_. That should have been a news flash due to my background with friends.

"Don't start, please." I begged him.

"I find it… arousing." My eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief. No one had ever been so sincere with me about this kind of stuff. Before I could find my tongue and answer, his lips crashed on mine. I kissed him back with just as much force, my fingers knotted in his hair.

* S&S:LIAB *

"So?" Sarah asked excitedly later that night.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly, hoping she won't ask me about the date. I continued to brush my hair as she raised an eyebrow at me. When I didn't answer, she became aggressive and threw a pillow in my direction. "He's… nice." I told her.

"Nice? You came back with the biggest grin on your face this morning and just now, I heard you guys outside in front of the door for at least ten minutes before you came in. What were you doing? Discussing the game?"

"I got drunk last night and kissed him!" I admitted.

Her hands went to her mouth. "You didn't!"

"I did. And now… well, he said good bye." I found myself giggling. Before she could say anything else, I asked. "What about your night?"

She started explaining about her night with Chad and I half listened to her story. My mind couldn't stop comparing the two of them, which was wrong on many levels.

From that day on, time passed fairly quickly. I spend most of my time in Robert's room, letting Sarah stay with Chad. He had helped me to my classes that were on the other side of the campus every time he could. We were... happy? I guess.

I felt like a puppet that was pulled in two directions as Christmas approached. Mom begged me to go to her, because she was closer to me and Charlie was insisting for me to go to Forks. I had to make both of them happy so I used the tickets Renée had sent to me, only to get me there, to go over there for Christmas and for New Year I would go to Forks. They would both be happy, this way.

"All packed?" Rob asked from where he sat on my bed, watching me flee around the room like a headless chicken trying not to forget important things.

"Nearly. I'm sure I forgot something." I muttered and peeked under the bed. Just dirty socks and a spider.

"It's on the bed." He told me.

My head snapped up and I scanned the bed. He was the only occupant of the bed and my tattered book of Jane Austen's novels.

"I'm taking the book in the plane." I announced him and scanned my list again. I was forgetting something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"I meant… something bigger." He continued. I glanced at him and saw him smirking. I frowned and looked more carefully on the bed. "_Me_, Bella!" he chuckled.

"I don't think you'll fit in my suitcase." I whispered and sat on the bed, finally giving up on looking for the unknown missing thing.

"We could try." He said in that tone that meant he was going to drop a bomb.

"What are you getting to?"

"I hate sunny places. Take Hawaii for example. Sweaty and not really showing that it is Christmas." He explained thoughtfully.

"Like Jacksonville is different." I muttered.

"There's a snow announced there."

"I know. Weird." I murmured and lay between his legs, resting my cheek on his stomach.

"My dad didn't mind when I told him that I won't go with them for the holidays."

"You're going to be here? Alone?" I asked, suddenly feeling bad for leaving.

"Nope." He grinned and stroked my hair.

"Where are you going? To the North Pole? There's snow." I hinted.

"Tempting, but no. I'm going to Jacksonville. Marvelous place, I hear it is."

I turned around to see him better. He was joking! He has to be joking! "And then… I'll go to a town named after silverware." He chuckled at my shocked face.

"You're insane!" I shouted.

"Maybe." He allowed.

"You can't be serious, Rob." I continued, trying to convince myself he wasn't coming with me.

"I've got tickets. Minneapolis – Jacksonville, Jacksonville – Seattle and Seattle Minneapolis. We could find someone nice that would let us stay together in the plane." He whispered, making eye contact.

I didn't know how to feel. No one has ever done this for me. I was still unsure about this, I was waiting for him to scream April Fool.

"You don't believe me." Robert said upset. "Would this prove that I'm coming?" He showed me a plane ticket.

I blinked once and then attacked. I kissed and hugged him, surprising him. I felt him grin under my lips and then sneak his tongue in my mouth. I decided to worry later about what I'd tell my parents, they had no idea I was dating again. I just felt then.

My phone rang, interrupting our making out session. We both groaned and I decided to ignore who was on the phone.

"Maybe it's you mother." Rob whispered between kissed.

"I'll call her back."

The third time it rang, I realized the song it was playing. It wasn't mom. It was _Jake_.

_Ooo, you make me live now honey__  
__Ooo, you make me live__  
__You're the best friend__  
__that I ever had_

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I muttered and reached on my nightstand for it.

I felt Robert shaking in silent laughter under me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Are you okay?" Jake greeted me, worried.

"Fine." I croaked as a hand decided to squeeze my ass.

"Bella?"

"Wonderful, actually." I said, biting my lips and squirming.

"Is it true what Charlie told Billy?"

"What did he tell him? They're worse than two old ladies!" I muttered. "Stop it." I mouthed to Rob who kept distracting me, now he was kissing my neck.

"You're not coming for Christmas. You promised me." He was upset.

"Jake! I can't break myself in half and please everyone. Besides, I hadn't seen mom in over two years. Since our trip in senior year." I groaned.

"So?"

"I'm coming for New Year." I told him.

"That's good. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Sure. I have to go." he muttered and the line went dead.

He hadn't done this in a long time. I wonder what was so pressing.

"Who's Jake?" I heard Rob asked angrily.

"My best friend." I told him, closing the phone only to feel it vibrating again. This time it showed me that I had a message.

_By the way, vamps are around. Just in time for you to get here._ Jake wrote.

I stared at the text for a long time. What vampires? Who? Where _they_ back?

"Bella!" I jumped startled. "Welcome back." Robert grinned.

"Eh yeah… sorry. What were you saying?"

"Tonight… my room. To help me pack, of course." He added quickly, smiling innocently at me.

"Packing?" I asked dubiously, not believing him for a second.

"Yes." He nodded furiously.

Now, in his room, it was my turn to laze around as he packed.

"Could you pack those? I never get it how to fold things." He muttered and threw a bunch of sweaters at me.

"What do I look like? Your maid?" I teased.

"Aren't you?" he grinned over his shoulder as he took three pairs of jeans and dumped them in a knapsack.

"Tell me, you won't leave them like that."

"I…. eh will?" he answered unsure. I groaned and helped him pack.

"What do you need swim trunks for? It's December, for Christ's sake!" I groaned.

"It's Florida."

"It's going to snow! You said so yourself."

"Fine. Don't bite me." He muttered and snatched the swim trunks from my hands.

Interesting choice of words. Such simple words still affected me, but I was getting better and better. What Jake had tried to do a few years ago, Robert had managed in less than a month. I was happy and I was thinking less of Edward. Which was pretty impressive.

"When are you calling your mom?" Robert asked interested while he handed me more clothes.

"After I finish packing. I had no idea I was taking a kid with me." I said amused.

"This is girl stuff." He answered.

Half an hour later, we were done and I was dialing my mother's number. _Don't pick up_. I pleaded silently. It would be easier to leave a message then close my phone and say it discharged.

"Hello?"

"Phil!" I said, grinning. I hadn't been so happy for him answering as in that second.

"Bella, hi! Should I call for Renée? She's in the shower." Perfect.

"No. Actually, you could give her my message." I whispered, swallowing thickly.

"You aren't coming?" he asked, jumping on the most plausible conclusion.

"Eh… I am, but… not alone. I'm bringing a friend."

"I'll tell her. Should I tell her what gender would your friend be?"

"No, Phil! Just… a friend." It was safe. Let her worry later.

"Okay, Bella. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Friend, huh?"

I turned to Rob, biting my lower lip. "What did you want me to tell him?"

"The truth. Your mother would be mad… she'd be angry with me."

"You? She'll be angry with _me_ if she would be angry with someone!" I retorted.

"How many boys have you introduced to her?"

I felt my face paling. We were getting to uncharted territory.

"Two." I decided to go for the truth. "One is Jake, my best friend."

"The other? A boyfriend that had been killed by her, right?" he asked, half teasing, half serious.

"Just… my ex." I still couldn't refer to Edward as boyfriend. He had never been my boyfriend. We were soul mates… or so I thought.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to bring bad memories back." Rob whispered ashamed and took me in his arms.

_Bad memories!_ I snorted internally. They were the best _and_ worst memories I had.

"I wanted to do this on Christmas, but… I guess, I have to do it earlier. We need proper terms for introductions." He continued softly, stroking my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, choking on my words. I was crying. I hated being so weak and unable to keep all those emotions inside me.

"After you calm down, we'll talk." He proposed. We stayed on the edge of his bed for the longest time, he just held me, letting me get it out of my system.

In this moment, for the first time in my life, I wished Edward hadn't existed in my life. I wished he had kept his own promise and be gone from my life for good. It took me a second to realize what I thought and I burst in a new round of tears when I imagined a life without him. I felt Rob's arms around me, but the hole in my chest seemed to have opened and swallowed me whole. I was afraid, I had somehow, by thinking silly things, I had opened it. And then I remembered Jake's message and I realized we won't be talking tonight. I kept crying and crying, soaking his shirt in my salty tears. He leaned back on the bed and I fell asleep crying.

I jerked awake hours later, the room was dark, so it was still night. I heard Rob whispering and I realized he was talking in my phone. That's what had woken me. My phone's ring tone.

"She's sleeping, as I said. I'll tell her y-" he stopped and the room grew quiet as he listened to whoever had called me. "I can't wake her. She had a though nigh-" Whoever was on the other line, wasn't even letting him finish the sentences. "Can't you get it, man? She's exhausted and in a few hours we have to be on-" _Man_, had Robert said. It was Jake. "Well fuck! I wo-"

I got up and knocked my head on Rob's, in the process. I hadn't realized he was in front of me. "Shit, Bella!" he muttered and rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry." I whispered and felt for the phone in his hand. "Hello?"

"Oh the sleeping beauty awakes!" Jake growled angrily.

"What hour is it? Why are you calling, now?" I groaned, not entirely ready to fight with him.

"Here is seven AM, there might be five." He answered mechanically.

My eyes widened and I dug my nails in Robert's forearm. Our plane was at seven thirty.

"What?"

"The plane." I whispered in horror.

"I'll get your bag. Pray, I won't see anything I shouldn't." he chuckled and ducked out of the room, going to mine to get my bag.

"So, what is so pressing, Jake?" I asked and got up, switching a light on and groaning at the fierce light.

"There's been a vampire here. It was _ending_!" he shouted. I feared, for a second, he would wake Billy.

"What was ending?" I frowned as I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was glad I kept an extra toothbrush in here.

"The werewolf thing! Keep up, Bella! I swear, I'll kill this one with my bare hands if it comes back!" he shouted angrily. "And I don't care if it's any of your precious Cullens. This one is _dead_!"

"Jake! You can't! The treaty…"

"Screw the treaty! Maybe it's not as much for me… as it's for Sam. He has a kid! And _Seth_!" He hissed Seth's name.

"Nothing will happen, I'm sure. Maybe one was just passing by." I tried.

"Fat chances. And he made a detour by _your_ house. Oh, this house looks nice, let's see what's it like in there? Huh?"

"WHAT? What did you just tell me? Is Charlie okay?" I asked scared, my toothbrush falling from my hand. I gazed at my reflection. There was evident horror on my face and I couldn't change my facial muscles for my life, they seemed stoned like that forever.

"Relax, Bells. I may or may not have slept in your old room last night. Just to make sure he is safe."

"Thank you, Jake. I mean it." I said mechanically.

"Let's leave the gore aside. Who was the guy that answered?"

I watched as my cheeks turned red under my gaze. "A friend."

"Your room mate? You didn't tell me it was boy. I was under the impression that your room mate's name was Sarah."

"It is. But we switched last night. You'll meet him when I come home." I whispered, picking my toothbrush from the floor, just to do something.

There was silence on the other end and I thought I had lost connection; it was possible with my ancient phone. "Does Charlie know?" It came Jacob's soft reply, two minutes later.

"Not really. I'll inform him." I sighed.

"When? And Bella, I don't think he's good for you."

"And how did you deduce that from there?" I hissed annoyed. I thought he was over me. He had promised.

"He cursed and he didn't let me talk with you." He muttered.

"Because I was sleeping. All the whispering woke me." I told him.

"Were you sleeping in his bed?"

"Jacob Black! I refuse to answer stupid questions. You promised me!" I groaned and slumped on the toilet seat.

"I love you, Bella. I don't want another guy hurting you."

"He's different." I said loudly. "Yet so similar."

"What? Similar?" I didn't realize I had said that part aloud.

"You'll see and you have to promise not to say anything. I'll explain it. But not now."

"Should I tell Charlie you're bringing your boyfriend here?"

"That would be nice. It would save me from more ear bleeding than you gave me." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Bells, but I'll always care about you."

"Me too, Jake. You know that, but you don't see me banning you to have a relationship with someone."

"That's because I don't have." He chuckled.

"I have to go. It will be greatly appreciated if you told Charlie. Take care of him, for me."

"Always am. Bye, Bella." He said softly.

"Bye, Jake."

I splashed water on my face and got out of the bathroom. Robert wasn't back. What could be keeping him? We had to leave in half an hour. There were a few miles to the airport.

Just then he burst in the room, red in face, eyes glowing angrily.

"He'd better sleep than drive his best friend to the airport!" he yelled and kicked his knapsack. "Can you fit everything into one bag instead of two? Just one fits in the back of my bike."

"Bike?" I blinked.

"Yes! Bike!" he shouted then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm just angry with Chad."

"Go, wash. I'll see what I can do." I told him.

His behavior was just as volatile as a werewolf's when he was angry. Last time he was angry, he created a dent in the wall by throwing the lamp there. And all the fuss was because he had lost a game against a rival college.

I managed to put most of our clothes in his bag, since it was more malleable. I made a backpack with things we got on the plane and changed my clothes. It was closing to six and Rob wasn't out of the bathroom.

I knocked once and entered. He was dressed and bandaging his wrist, not seeing me there.

"What have you done?" I asked worried and went to get a closer look.

"Doesn't matter. We'll talk on the plane. There are things I need to tell you." He sighed and grounded his teeth together.

He took my hand, picked the luggage and headed to the door. I strapped the helmet on my head as he pushed the knapsack in the small trunk of the bike. We hopped on the bike.

"Hold tightly." Was all he said before he took off, driving faster than he ever had.

"Tell him to slow down." I refused to pay attention to the velvety voice.

"This is stupid. He could kill you. Tell him to drive slower, there are other planes."

Edward's voice came growling angrily, but I focused on other things like the side mirror where I could see Robert's face. He had a frown on his face and was concentrating on the road, anger still visible in his eyes. Once or twice, he met my gaze in the mirror and cracked a smile.

He parked outside the airport, put the bike's kick stand and helped me off the bike then got the knapsack and my backpack.

"I think they'll let us take them both on the plane. Oh fuck! Tell me, you have the tickets!" he groaned loudly.

"I do. Just stop worrying. Let's go." I took his hand we made it in the airport quietly.

"You're going to leave the bike there?" I asked as we took a seat.

"What else can I do? I have a spare key somewhere, I may call that bastard. But let us put a few miles between us or I may go back and kick his ass."

"What did he do, actually?" I asked curiously.

"I'm quoting, 'Fuck off, I'm sleeping.' I may tell him that, too the next time he needs my help with something." Robert grunted. "What did your friend want?"

"Oh nothing." I dismissed him. I realized why it was so easy to be around Jake. He knew my secret.

Our flight was announced and we went to the gate. Robert had been right, we took both our bags with us. It saved us time for when we got there.

Once on the plane, we looked who was seated near us. I had a teenage girl next to me and Rob had and old lady.

"What do we do?"

"We wait and see the other person and then start begging." He smirked and wrapped his arm around me.

Another girl sat on the other empty seat next to mine. The old lady remained alone.

"Let's go, ask her."

"Rob… we can't do that."

"Oh course, we can. Watch me." He strode to the back of the plane, dragging me behind him. "Excuse me." He said to the woman. She looked at us and smiled warmly.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No one has come and the door closed." She answered.

"Thank you." He said politely. It was the first time I heard him talk like that. "Sit, Bella. I'm even letting you choose." He told me as he stuffed his knapsack in its place. I sat on the window seat.

He sat and after we took off and we could get the seatbelts off, he leaned to whisper to me. "You let me near the old lady. Why are you so mean?"

"Me? She's harmless. And you wanted me to choose." I whispered.

"Old people scare me." He said seriously.

"Want to switch?" I proposed, seeing how white he had turned.

"No! No! Stay where you are." He said frightened. I had yet to see him so vulnerable. It had to be more than the old lady beside him.

I tried to read him by his body language. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, his nose buried in my hair, his entire body was turned to me. Was he… scared of flying? I couldn't believe this!

I giggled involuntary, couldn't have helped it even if you made me.

"What's funny?" he asked in my ear, not moving.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. Are you scared of flying?"

"Me? Nah…" he said with false bravado making me giggle again.

A flight attendant offered us pillows and I got two, she was nice enough to offer a blanket as well. Robert fell asleep as soon as he nestled his head on my shoulder, refusing to put the pillow between us. I put my arms around him and buried my nose in his hair then fell asleep.

I was in the forest, back home. Jacob and Edward were facing each other, Jacob growling and quivering, Edward looked remorse and pleadingly at him. I felt someone grip my arm, a whimper coming from the person next to me. Robert was here.

_What kind of sick, twisted dream I was in?_

"I swear, I just want to talk with her." Edward pleaded, glancing at me sorrowfully.

"Can't you see she is with someone else? AND happy?" Jacob hissed angrily, his back muscles rippling under his taut skin.

"Jake, clam down, please." I pleaded.

"Bella… a word." Edward looked at me, his eyes scorching. I forgot how to breathe for a second. "Bella… Bella…"

The grip on my arm became painful and I realized it was Robert calling my name. I was in the plane.

I turned to him, to see his eyes wide, looking terrified at me, my fingers were white from how hard he was gripping me.

"We're going to crash." He whispered scared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Just then, I was jerked forward violently, nearly knocking my head on the seat in front of me. Turbulence.

"I'm trying to calm your friend here, but he is convinced the plane will crash." The old lady said warmly to me.

"Ed-" I mentally slapped myself, but at the same time I gave myself a big hug. I had very nearly said his name out loud. Something I hadn't done since… well, a long time ago.

"Robert," I started again, trying to pry his finger from my wrist, which made him squeak. "Nothing is going to happen, I promise." I tired. He shook his head violently. His head came closer to mine.

"She creeps me out and this… moving stuff is horrible and I want to feel the earth under my feet." He whined making me giggled. My amusement vanished when I saw how white he really was.

Almost thirty minutes later we landed, after ten minutes of circling the airport because of the wind. On the way out of the plane, I pleaded the flight attendant to give me a bottle of water. She did.

"Here, drink some." I offered Robert the bottle. He looked relieved and gulped down half of it. "Are you feeling better?" I asked anxiously as we got in the airport.

"I guess." He answered and took my hand. "I wanted to talk to you about something, but it seems that my plans were ruined."

"Tell me, now." I stopped and moved a little away.

"I'm just going to say it, okay? We need proper introductions to your parents and we've been going out for some time… I guess, what I want to ask is… will you be my girl?"

A grin broke on my face as soon as he started stumbling over his words. "Yes!" I said excitedly and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips pressed to mine once then he backed away, looking around nervously.

"Now, that we got that out of the way, let's go find your mom." He chuckled and threw and arm around my shoulders, steering me away.

I heard her before I saw her. She didn't sound very pleased. "Bella!"

I glanced at Rob and sighed. There she was. Hands on hips, glaring my way. Phil had a hand on her shoulder but he didn't look like he was really restraining her.

"Hi, mom!" I greeted and threw my arms around her. She seemed to forget that she was angry and hugged me back, fiercely.

"I missed you so much, honey!" she told me.

"Me too, mom. Hey Phil." I greeted him with his own hug then took a step back and thought of the best way to approach this.

"That seems heavy, let me get it." Phil offered and got the knapsack from Robert's shoulder before he could protest. It was a bad move. Renée realized there was only one bag.

"Mom, Phil, this is Robert." I introduced them. I sighed, closing my eyes and continued. "My boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Phil said, trying to cut the tension. "Let's lead the way." They started ahead and I tagged along a quiet Renée, which was always bad news.

I caught her elbow and made her walk slower. "Shout at me. Do something, but don't give me the silent treatment." I whispered.

"Bella… he looks so much like-"

"Don't say his name!" I yelled, realizing a second too late we were still in the airport.

We changed the troupes. Robert came next to me, looking concerned and Renée went next to Phil, whispering furiously to him.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Not now." I said quietly. I was shocked to see how windy was outside.

"Are you sure we're in Florida? It looks an awful lot like Chicago." Rob joked.

"I don't know anything anymore." I said. He wouldn't understand the true meaning of my words. I needed Jake and I had to wait another week to get to him. Could I survive a week here? I had to.

Charlie respected the unspoken 'no talking about the Cullens' rule, but Renée didn't seem to be aware that such thing existed.

I stayed quietly in the backseat, half paying attention to Robert and Phil's conversation about the car. My mind was on my dream. What the hell was that about? Were they really back? And why would one of them go in my house? _Maybe it was Edward… looking for me._ Dream away, Bella. I sneered to myself. He never wanted me! He left!

When we got to their house, by some miracle, Renée let me sleep in the same room as Robert.

I changed in my pajamas after a quick shower and then took my phone. "I'm going to make a phone call." I said stupidly, shaking the phone in my hand.

"I'll take a shower, too." He told me.

I decided to go downstairs, just to be sure no one overheard me. I knew for a fact that mom won't bother us until morning.

I leaned against the window in the living room as I listened to the ringing in my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey." I whispered, leaning my forehead on the cold window.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Jake's voice sounded concerned.

"Did you figure out who was in my room?" My voice broke at the end. I wasn't as strong I hoped to be.

"Nope. But Paul made me ask you. Had any of your leeches drove a black Mercedes?"

"Carlisle!" I gasped, making a small warm spot on the window with my breath. I watched it disappear.

"Are you sure? The doc? Paul insists he saw a small girl get in the car. He said she seemed not even legal to drive."

"Alice!" I gasped again. It was so easy to say their names. No pain at all.

"The future seeing freak?" he probed.

"Stop it. And yes, that would be Alice."

"I think we just discovered who was in your room." He said lightly.

"Is she still around?" I asked eagerly.

"No traces of her stinking smell since I told you. She's gone. I don't know why she was here, but she's gone. Did you get to your mom?"

"I'm here." I whispered, my hopes crumbled down.

Was it a test to see if I was there? What if I had went straight home? I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks. I had missed Alice, I would never know why she came.

"Bella, don't even dare to be upset about this! Think what would have happened if Charlie saw her!" Jake groaned.

"She was my best friend." I choked out.

"Oh for God's sake! Tell me, you aren't crying!" he said angrily.

"Jake, I needed to talk with you but if you'll act like an ass then I'll just hung up." I snapped, brushing the stupid tears away.

"What was it?" he asked interested.

"I had a weird dream on the plane."

"I'm all ears. Dr. Jake is here." He said clinically.

I told him about the dream, which didn't make sense now that I talked about it.

"You miss your bloodsucker." He concluded.

I burst in tears before I had time to comprehend what was happening.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…. but it's true. You can't deny it."

"I know… I think… I still love him." I whispered barely audible.

Jake sighed heavily on the other side. "Try to calm down. Everything will be okay. And aren't you with some other guy?"

It was my turn to sigh. "Yes. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

I stared at my face in the window for a long time, dark engulfed me and I still didn't move. My tears continued to fall and I was angry with myself for acting like this. But she had come for me! And I wasn't there.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I jumped a mile in the air. "It's me." Rob whispered in my ear. I only nodded and blinked rapidly to get the tears away.

What was in my head when I thought this would work? Nothing worked! Nothing! All my heart wanted was Edward.

But people change and _forget_. I was willing to let it happen, slowly. I knew, if I gave it time, I may eventually fall for the amazing boy behind me.

**Review! And try the winner of the poll if you haven't. It's called The Babysitter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it.**

I may be mad, but from my almost hysterical crying earlier, I was laughing so hard now that I had tears running down my cheeks.

"You should appreciate that I tried."

I bit my lip, willing myself to stop laughing. I looked at the gooey, _red_ thing in my mug and a new round of giggles broke out.

"Why exactly is it red?" I managed to ask between snorts of laughter.

He ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "No idea. It's supposed to be hot chocolate." Rob muttered frustrated.

"Could you kids keep it down? Phil has to go to work in the morning." Mom appeared in the doorway, bleary eyed, clutching a robe to her.

I grinned and showed her my mug, proudly.

"What's that?" she asked worried.

"Hot chocolate." I laughed.

"It looks wrong."

"I may have put too much cinnamon." Rob groaned and snatched the mug from my hands then put water in it, leaving it in the sink.

Mom left, muttering under her breath. I wished I knew what she thought of this situation, of Robert, of this surprise which seemed unpleasant.

"Let's head upstairs." I offered. My mood swinging one hundred and eighty degrees. I shouldn't have thought of reading her thoughts.

"Why the long face? Upset I destroyed the hot chocolate?" he teased as he walked beside me, upstairs.

"Oh yes! We should have called the Guinness Book and write on that thing 'hot chocolate à la Robert'." I giggled and opened the door.

"What's wrong, really? You were upset when I came downstairs."

"Nothing really."

He put me on the bed and took my hand. "If you want this to work, you have to be honest and stop hiding things from me."

"I'm… not ready to talk about it." Like I could ever tell him about my past!

He looked at me frowning, trying to see something. I decided to distract him from this, I couldn't very well tell him about Edward.

I turned to him and leaned closer, kissing him. I was still surprised he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I wasn't used to go through all the phases in a relationship. He grinned and held my neck in a hand and the small of my back in the other, kissing me back. I had to admit that I liked this kind of kissing. I had been denied to kiss like this the last time I've been with someone and it was so much more exciting and wonderful to feel the other's tongue touching yours.

A thought crept in my mind and I imagined how would have been to feel Edward's cold tongue against mine. The mere thought of it elicited a low moan of me. I felt dirty for doing this. I had to just stop thinking of Edward! I _needed_ to.

Rob pushed me on my back on the bed and hovered above me, kissing me harder than before, more passionately, I daresay. "Bella." He whispered and turned his head to get better access.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own and they sneaked under his shirt. He tensed when he felt my hands on his back. "Your hands are cold." He whispered and moved his kisses to my neck.

I clawed at his back, trying not to think of cold hands and just feel this, right now.

"I think," I started on a shaky voice. "We should stop."

"Oh yeah…" he muttered distracted, putting his head on my shoulder.

I hoped mom won't visit us during the night, because I didn't feel like moving right now. I put the blanket over us and we fell asleep soon. It was still weird to hear him snoring, to see him sleeping if I woke up first, in the morning. While Edward wanted me to have human experiences, I realized that I had been missing out on the best while we had been together.

On Christmas morning, two days later, I woke up in the best way I ever did. By being kissed awake.

"And you decide to join me." I heard Rob's husky whisper as he continued to kiss me. I answered by bringing his head closer and pressing my lips firmer on his. "Merry Christmas." He murmured against my lips, his fingers playing with the hem of my top.

"A very merry Christmas." I sighed and pressed my lips to his cheek then craned my neck to look out the window. "Is that…?" I asked confused, unable to believe he had been right.

"Yep. Four inches." Rob smirked and got out of the bed, tugging on my hand to get me to the window. I followed amazed; my eyes scanned the snow filled yard. "It really feels like Christmas, right?"

"Yes." I whispered dazed. Snow in Florida…. it looked surreal.

"I have something for you."

I turned to see him looking in a small pocket of the knapsack.

"I'm sure you won't appreciate if I gave you this in front of your mother, so I opted for a safer one in front of her and this one, in private." Two? We hadn't even discussed presents! And he bought two!

"You seemed fascinated by Thumper." He continued unfazed and handed me a small, badly wrapped packet.

My face turned red and I concentrated to open the wrapper. "I hope it's not something expensive or I'd hurt you." I threatened him.

"It's stupid and it was only a few dollars if you must know. Just open it and see it." He sounded embarrassed. But why? What had he bought me?

I finally managed to open it and saw the light yellow garment in there. "They're cute." I whispered.

"It's incredibly stupid, now that I realize what I've done." Rob muttered. "How many guys buy their girlfriends underwear?"

"Just special ones." I said softly and hugged him, surprising him. "Thank you."

"So you like Tweety?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I'll try them on for you, later." The words left my mouth before I processed them in my brain. Robert's eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"Let's see if they are awake." He decided. I was thankful he opted to ignore my thoughtless comment. I stuffed the knickers in the bag and followed him downstairs, my face was still red and I knew mom would read right through me.

It was quiet when I got downstairs, so I thought they were still sleeping and led Rob to the living room. I stopped shocked at the sight in front of me. I should have expected to find them kissing, but it was still weird. I felt myself being dragged to the kitchen by Rob.

"That was weird." He said when the door closed behind us.

"I agree." I said when I found my voice. "Hungry?" I asked unsure.

"Of course." As he answered, I remembered about an ever famished wolf and I told him to get my phone while I prepared something.

I made two omelets and I was pouring juice in two glasses when he came back with my phone.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

While we ate, I sent texts with 'Happy Christmas' to my friends. My phone rang after I sent Jake his message.

"Hey, Jake." I said, sure it was him.

"I see how much you miss your father." Charlie grumbled.

"Oh, Charlie!" I said surprised. I wasn't expecting this.

"Just wanted to wish you a 'Happy Christmas' and to talk with you about something Jake told me."

"Thank you. You too." I said. "We'll talk when I come home."

"I hope so. A little notice would have been nice. You have the tendency to date boys and then bring them to me."

I paled at his words. "I thought that was taboo." I said slowly, dragging the words out.

"That was your only other relationship! And there's been years _and_ since you are with someone else, it means you are over Cullen."

"Dad!" I groaned. At least he hadn't said his name.

"I'll see you in four days. Bye, kid." That being said, he hung up.

"Bella?"

I turned to Robert, not sure what to say or do. I was still replaying Charlie's words in my head. Why did he have to bring Edward back?

He wrapped his arms around me and I fought to stay strong, but suddenly it seemed worse than ever to go back to Forks, to think of Edward. I was grateful he didn't ask anything else, just held me.

Mom came in a few minutes later, with a big smile on her face and I wiped my tears quickly, not wanting to worry her.

"You shouldn't have cooked, honey. You're the guest." She said kindly.

"Tell that to Charlie when I stay there." I snorted. I hadn't meant to make such a crude comment but my mood had taken many swings in the past few days.

"Let's go to the living room." She offered and we moved there.

Presents, carols and happy time was what happened in the living room. Or it should have happened. I was half present.

I got a thick sweater from Renée and Phil, which was a surprise, considering she was always buying strange stuff, and a medallion with Tweety on a swing from Robert, along with a nice necklace.

My presents for them didn't seem much, but they liked them. A new CD for Phil, a cookbook for Renée and a phone charm with Bambi for Robert. I couldn't find one with Thumper so I opted for the deer. Renée had been happy to see my present and promised to try something for our last night there.

Our days there passed fairly quickly. We went for a walk along the beach but gave up soon because of the wind and how cold it was. Mostly, we stayed inside and watched movies that I hadn't watched in years.

True to her word, Renée had cooked us something from the new book. It didn't look edible but once I tasted, I realized how good it was and complimented the chef for the first time in my life.

"Bella! We have to go." I rolled my eyes and closed the knapsack. Mom was impatient to get rid of us, I was sure. We had had a conversation that I never wanted to have, but she realized that I was better and stopped pressing the matter.

"_Are you going to tell me, what's going on?" Renée asked one night when we were alone on the couch._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb."_

"_They may… be alike but Rob is different. Please, I don't want to talk about… Edward." I whispered the last word through the lump from my throat._

"_Oh honey! You still love him?"_

"_I guess… but I'm working on the getting over him part." I said lightly._

"_You can't simply forget about someone if you truly loved him once. Trust me, honey. Think of this… you may see him again in a few years, happy, with his own famil-"_

"_Stop!" I didn't recognize my own voice. I got up from the couch and marched upstairs angrily._

"You got everything?" Robert asked, helping me pull the strings of the knapsack.

"Yeah, let's go." I sighed.

I remembered how much I had cried the last time I visited mom. This time, good-bye was easier somehow.

I willed myself not to fall asleep this time, but somehow I managed to fall asleep again. I woke up to my shoulder shaking.

"Wake up. We're landing." I heard Rob's strained voice saying. I felt bad for falling asleep and leaving him awake and worried.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." I apologized.

"It's cool. I slept, too. Just woke up a few minutes ago."

We had the layover and then on the plane, again. We ate something after I called Charlie to tell him I was on my way. He told me he couldn't come to get us from the airport so we had to rent a car. The thought of calling Jake and having him drive us crossed my mind but I decided otherwise.

We arrived in Seattle at sunset and rented a car.

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"The worst that can happen is for you to sleep on the couch, which is normal considering there is no other room besides his and mine."

"And he won't ask questions or stuff like that?"

"He's not that type. Just prove to him that I'm in good hands." I giggled and pulled in front of the house.

An all too familiar car was pulled in the driveway and the cruiser was missing. The light in the living room was on. I sighed loudly and got out of the car.

_He_ had to be here. Now!

Maybe it was Charlie's order or his own initiative but I didn't agree to the welcoming party.

"Who's here?" Robert asked confused when he saw my angry face.

"A friend." I growled and opened the door.

Jake was lounged on the couch, as if it was his own house, watching something on Animal Planet, of all things. I decided to ignore him, but I couldn't. Robert had to sleep on the couch.

If Jake had wanted to talk with me, he would have waited somewhere else. Not there.

"Bells!" he shouted and leaped over the back of the couch and caught me in a bear hug…. or wolf hug.

"Jake!" I gasped, hoping he would let go. I couldn't breathe.

"It's great to see you. I waited for you to call and have me drive you here." He teased.

"In your dreams." I shot back. I had forgotten how easy it was to be with him. "Well, I'd like you to meet Robert." I whispered, pleading him with my eyes to play nice.

His eyes jumped behind me and I watched as they widened then his mouth fell open, a tremor ran through his body. Jake's gaze snapped back to meet mine and then he caught my elbow and dragged me in the kitchen, slamming the door after him.

"Are you nuts? I see why you ar-"

"Jake! It's not that! I simply-"

"Can't let your past go, right? Is he your leech's twin human?"

"Jacob!" I screamed, my hands turning in fists. "Just shut the hell up!"

"Sure, sure. Let's hope this time it won't end badly. Speaking of your leeches… do you have any idea why the freak was here?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"_Alice_! And I have no idea." I started the reply by yelling and finished it with a sob.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Jake whispered and hugged me again.

"I'm going to miss the warmth." I giggled in his chest. He was warm, but at a normal degree.

"If your leeches keep popping here, the warmth will be back. Now, let's go back before your boyfriend gets suspicious."

"Are you okay?" I asked, hearing the undertone in his voice.

"Sure, Bells."

"I'll explain everything, I promise. You are close to the truth with your theory." I said slowly.

"What theory?"

"About… Robert being related to Edw- Edward." I whispered.

"It's not hard to tell." Jake sighed and led me out of the kitchen.

"Go and get a blanket and a pillow, please." Jake listened and ascended the stairs, grumbling.

"Is everything alright? I heard you screaming." Rob said worried when I entered the living room.

"Everything's cool. A little misunderstanding." I assured him and sat on the couch next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

Jake left soon after he brought the blanket and pillow, demanding that Billy will worry about him. Yeah right! Like I believed him.

"Are you sure you like this?" Rob asked amused. I was mostly under the blanket, peeking at the scenes on the TV. I had found a documentary on a Discovery channel about ghosts and how they were real.

"It's interesting." I whispered, I could hear the lie in my voice.

"When you decide to go to bed, should I come and check for monsters under you bed?" he teased, touching my leg and making me jump, startled. "You're scared shitless."

"Not true." I insisted.

We continued to watch in silence until I heard a loud bang from the outside and my heart jumped. "Did you hear that?" I whispered, no longer feigning how scared I was.

"The cat." Robert dismissed, laughing at me.

"I don't have a cat!" I hissed. The front door opened and a dark silhouette appeared in the living room's doorway. I screamed, clinging to his arm, my face buried in his shoulder. The light switched on and I felt my nails digging in his skin, but I was too scared to look up. Who thought I'd be scared of ghosts? I had encountered vampires and werewolves and I was scared of ghosts!

"There you are!" someone said.

"It talks?" I whispered. "It will hurt us."

"Ehhm Bella…" Robert whispered in my ear, shaking my hand. "I don't think it's a ghost." He sounded scared himself. Maybe he didn't know what to look for.

"I know you haven't been around for some time, but to confound you old dad to a ghost, Bells, really?"

My head shot up and I gaped at Charlie, my hand shaking. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Dad! Oh, you scared me." I admitted and got up.

"Is he your friend that Jake has told me?" Okay, we weren't dancing around the subject.

"Yeah, he is Robert." I was afraid to say more.

"Her boyfriend." He continued. A moment ago he was scared and now he was standing in front of my dad, with his hand extended, telling him we were dating. The bad thing was that if dad wanted to shoot him, well… he wouldn't be lucky.

To my surprise, Charlie grinned and shook Rob's hand. "I like them confident. You sure know how to choose them, Bells." Here, I was wishing he won't bring the past. "I'm off to bed, we'll talk tomorrow."

He disappeared up the stairs, leaving me dumbfounded, staring after him in awe.

"We should sleep, too. And pray he won't change his mind in the morning." Robert chuckled.

"Yeah, let's hope that. Good night." We kissed and I knew that if Charlie had seen this, he would have shot Robert on spot.

"Night." He whispered and settled on the couch. I went to my old room, but I couldn't sleep. It seemed that everything was back as a vertigo. My bed was full of memories, the rocking chair, the desk, the closet, I couldn't even stay close to the window. After minutes of tossing and turning, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and promised myself I'd pay the consequences in the morning when dad would find me next to Rob, on the couch. I got up and started to the door when something caught my eye. Under the window, there was a part of the parquet that was out of its place. I went to see what was wrong with it when I saw a hole under it. Huh. Time to tell Charlie to start renovating.

I put the board back, but the moon got out of the clouds right then, showing what was in the hole.

"NO!" I hadn't realized I screamed until I heard the strange tone in my voice. There was a picture that must have fallen when Edward had taken everything with him. It had been here, all those years…

I stood and squinted at the picture, cleaning the dust on my pants. It looked surreal as if it hadn't really happened. _He didn't exist, remember?_ A bitter sweet voice said in my head. I couldn't believe I had proof that Edward had indeed existed and he wasn't a fantasy created by my brain. It was taken by Alice, I remember. She had made us stay near his piano and instructed us to smile and look happy. How could I _not_ look happy when I was in Edward's arms?

I was too tired now to have the strength to go back on the lane of the memories so I stuffed the picture in a drawer of my desk then went downstairs. Robert was still awake and he looked surprised when he saw me.

"Is it the monster under your bed?"

"I just can't be in that room." My tone made him drop the jokes and make room for me on the couch. "What are you doing? Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. Time zones." He chuckled and pulled the blanket over me. "Sleep." He didn't have to tell me twice.

**Keep reviewing. Some of you asked of Edward... he will make an appearance, of course. Soon.**

**PS: The chapter names are songs. I will make a playlist one of those days.**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it.**

I woke up, startled by a loud bang. I shot up, disoriented; it took me a second to realize I was in Charlie's house. I was sleeping diagonally on the extended couch with Rob's head perched on my chest, he himself sleeping at an odd angle. I managed to get out without waking him up and made my way to the kitchen.

"Dad!" I said surprised when I saw him frying some eggs.

"I had a good teacher, don't worry." He announced to me lightly.

"Who?"

"Sue." He answered and to my surprise, his cheeks colored a bit. Was Jake really telling the truth when he told me about Charlie visiting the Clearwaters often? "Don't change the subject." He said suddenly, in a demanding tone.

I wasn't sure what subject. "What is the subject?" I asked confused as I took some juice out of the fridge. I was too shocked to realize that the fridge was actually stocked!

"Why were you sleeping on the couch with him? And do you plan to explain why I almost had a heart attack when I saw him? Bella! I tho-"

"Charlie… it's complicated. He just looks like… Edward." I managed to say, gulping through the lump in my throat. I was getting better at saying his name, but it still hurt. "To answer your previous question, well… I couldn't stay in my old room. And did you know that a board is out of place?"

"I'll take care of it. If you can't sleep in your room, then at least tell him to sleep there. I can't take much more of your surprises, Bella."

"Nothing happened, but I will tell Rob." I helped him finish the breakfast and by the time I was washed and changed, ready to eat, Robert had woken up, too.

"That should come in handy, I'm sure." I frowned at Charlie's words. I was descending the stairs. What were they talking about?

"It already came a few times. But I'm starting to realize this is something she does everyday."

"What do I do everyday?" I demanded as I entered the kitchen.

They looked at each other and grinned. I was glad that Charlie liked him, but I didn't agree with them siding up against me.

"I was just telling your young man here that you're lucky he is studying medicine." Dad chuckled.

"Ha ha!" I said sarcastically and dropped down onto a mismatched chair.

After breakfast, Charlie left to run some errands. He looked too cheerful to be going to work, but I didn't ask.

"What is there to do around here?" Rob asked after he came out of the bathroom dressed for the day.

"I can show you the town." I said, laughing. It would take a little under ten minutes.

Before we left, I made a list of things we may need for tomorrow's dinner. Charlie told me there would be guests and in total, we'll be seven.

I hadn't been here in a while and it was hard to see the high school and talk about that time.

"Were the teachers good?"

"Considering I came from Phoenix, this was too easy. Small town school, if you will." I explained.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like I studied much in Chicago. Our Math teacher was telling us about his family as if we cared about that and the History teacher was obsessed with the wars. I still remember everything about them as much as he had talked about them." Rob laughed. "If you asked me something else, besides the wars, I wouldn't know what to say."

"Yeah… the wars are interesting." I mumbled.

I pulled in the Thriftway's parking lot and started into the store. We took two baskets, the store being too small for actual carts.

I decided to make cutlets with baked potatoes, I knew Charlie loved this. As I chose the cutlets, I sent Robert to buy fruits for the fruit salad. I was on my way to sauces, gravies and dressings when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said at the same time as the person in front of me. His voice was vaguely familiar and when I looked up, I realized why.

"Bella Swan!" Mike Newton exclaimed and before I realized what happened, I was in his arms, being squished.

"Mike! It's good to see you." I managed to say after he released me.

"Very good to see you, too! I didn't know you were visiting."

"We got here last night."

I saw him wanting to ask about 'we', but he didn't. He was staring behind me, his eyes popping out of his skull. I turned, just in time to see Robert coming towards us with his basket full of fruits and a few bottles of alcohol. The second he was next to me, he took my hand and I watched as he glared at Mike. Even the animosity towards Mike was shared by Edward and Robert.

"Old high school friend?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, Mike, this is Robert, my boyfriend." It felt good to say it aloud. They nodded to each other and after a few seconds, Mike excused himself but not before commenting about Rob's resemblance with Edward.

"What a douchebag!" Rob muttered, still looking after Mike with disgust. "Was he like that, always?"

"Uh huh." I admitted, focused on choosing the right gravy for our cutlets.

"Is it good what I got?" he asked after a few minutes. I looked in his basket and nodded.

"But why the alcohol?" I asked, confused.

"It isn't fruit salad without alcohol."

"Dad's a police officer if you haven't realized." I pointed out.

"Everyone drinks on New Year! Loosen up. And besides, it's not all for the salad." He winked and leaned down to peck my lips.

"You really want to become the dinner! Charlie would murder us." I hissed, almost dropping the bottle of gravy.

"It sounds good to become dinner. Remember Uncle Waldo from 'The Aristocats'?"

"Who?"

"The drunken goose! The one that had been marinated." Robert laughed and put an arm around me.

I slapped him on the head, realizing how silly he was. I quite enjoyed these silly moments.

"Okay, Uncle Waldo. Let's go and buy whipped cream and we're done."

"I thought we were going to be good." He chuckled, taking the basket from my hand.

"We ar-rrrrghh! Robert!" I groaned and pinched his arm. "It's for the salad."

"Don't attack inoffensive people. A guy can dream." He added quietly and I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I rushed to the whipped cream and said over my shoulder, "I heard you!"

His eyes widened and before I could grab the tube, he was behind me. "Are you sure, it is for the salad?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntary and pressed back against his chest.

I'm not sure if I was ready for anything like that, especially not under Charlie's roof.

"Yes. I don't want to give Charlie a heart attack." I told him and grabbed a few tubes. "Let's go."

There was a big line at the cash register, he put the baskets down and pushed them with his foot when we advanced. His arms stayed around me the whole time. I wasn't one for public displays of affection, but now, I simply was content and didn't really pay attention to people around us.

He squeezed me closer and kissed me, making me blush by the intensity of the kiss. I responded in kind and tightened my arms around his neck. I felt him push me backwards in the line. We were finally moving!

"Bella? Is that you?" I whipped my head around. I looked at the person in front of me, shocked. I knew she wasn't the brightest brick out there, but to end up as a cashier?

"Yes, it's me. Hello, Lauren." I said tersely. We still had two people in front of us. "Don't even ask." I muttered under my breath making Rob chuckle and take my hand, turning his attention to the products displayed near the cash register.

"You don't like her." He whispered.

"That's the understatement of the century!"

"Want to have some fun?" His eyes shone of mischief.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, suddenly feeling adventurous.

He pointed to a small packet in front of me making me choke on my spit.

"Have you gone mad?" I hissed.

"I'd just like to see her face."

"No!" I caught his hand before he could reach the condoms. "This is a small town! And she's the best gossip girl around. Please, don't!"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Charlie finding out. You're growing on me, I really don't want you to become dinner." I teased him.

"It's all in good fun. I'll explain to him." he said seriously. It was almost our turn.

I put the products on the band and waited for her to start saying something. She didn't disappoint.

"Is that Edward?"

I nearly dropped the bottle of liquor, fighting to urge to look around and ask 'Where?'. "No. I haven't seen him… since then."

"Oh… he's so much like Edward." She said in her high pinched voice. Would she stop saying his name?

"Maybe." I allowed and watched as she rang the products, eyeing Robert out of the corner of her eye. He had an innocent look about him and I didn't like it. I truly prayed he hadn't gotten the condoms. I'll never hear the end of it. I was putting the purchases in bags when I heard Robert's voice.

"This, too." My eyes met his and I knew what he meant. Lauren gasped and I saw her fumbling with the packet as she rang it, her eyes wide. I could have sworn they jumped to his… jewels.

I cleared my throat. "Today, Lauren. I have a busy day ahead." That was an understatement. She gave me the packet and then said the total.

"I'll cover it."

I glared at him, but gave up saying something. He had done enough. The whole town would know I have a new boyfriend that looks a lot like Edward _and_ that we bought condoms!

"Priceless!" he let out in a loud voice, the second we were out of the store. "That was epic. I was sure I'd have to pick her eyes up off the floor and put them back." He laughed mirthfully.

I didn't say anything, too angry to talk. Angry and anxious of Charlie's wrath.

"Can I ask something, though?" When I didn't answer, he kept talking. "Why does everyone call me Edward?"

I was half in the car's trunk, arranging the bags as he dropped the bomb. I banged my head on the trunk's door as I turned to look at him, terrified.

_He has a right to know. Tell him about Edward, as little as he can understand._ I imagined myself choking on words, trying to talk about Edward…

"Bella? Was he your boyfriend?"

I nodded, unable to talk. The drive home was silent and I nearly took the turn in the woods that went to their house. Once in front of my house, I put the car in park and sighed heavily.

"Junior year in high school," I started in a detached voice. "I moved here from Phoenix and I met this… boy. Everything was perfect until my birthday in senior year when something bad happened." I was choosing my words carefully, hoping I wouldn't give anything away. "He left because I wasn't good for him." I finished my story.

"What kind of guy leaves for that reason? And he was stupid for doing so and look what he's done!" Robert shouted. "He's hurt you."

"You're making me feel better." I said truthfully.

He leant closer to me and took my face in his hands. "I truly hope, I'd never hurt you." His whispered softly, looking and sounding determined to do that.

"You won't." I knew that even if he did something wrong, it will never hurt as bad as it had hurt when Edward had left me.

Robert smiled and touched my lips softly then did it again and the third time only, kept them there and moved them slowly, never trying to open my mouth. It was such an amazingly sweet gesture that it made me cry. He had never been the good guy, the gentle and sensitive guy. I liked this side of him. _Of course, he can be sweet! He's related to Edward._ I nearly slapped myself.

He pulled back a little, resting his forehead on mine and clearing his throat. "I think you're growing on me, too." He chuckled, repeating my words from earlier.

"Let's just hope no one would hear about what we've bought." I whispered, feeling a blush creep on my cheeks.

"You want to use them?" His eyebrows shot up, getting lost in his messy hair.

"No!" I shouted then realized how I must have sounded. "No… I mean, not yet, at least." More blood filled my cheeks.

He grinned widely and smacked a sound kiss on my lips. I grasped him from behind the ears and kept his head close, a soft gasp escaped his lips and I swallowed it as I continued kissing him hungrily.

A rasp on my window made me jump, smacking our foreheads together. I turned to see who had interrupted us and my eyes widened when I saw Seth, looking embarrassed and glancing over his shoulder at Jake. I didn't see him, but I knew he was there.

"Will you help me make Jake our dinner for tomorrow?" I asked Rob.

"Sure. I hate interruptions." I knew that. Rob had showed me how much he hated interruptions, on our first date.

I got out and hugged Seth who whispered how sorry he was, in my ear.

"It's okay, really." I grinned and glared at Jake who was smirking my way. "Come on, help us." I told Seth. He went to the back of the car to help Robert while I marched to Jake. "What was that?"

"I was getting a cavity." He told me, smirking.

"Time to see the dentist." I told him crossly. "Do you know who's coming to dinner, tomorrow?"

"Sure. But that's for me to know and for you to find out." He said smugly.

"Jacob!" I growled.

"It's your Dad's surprise. Seven people, that's all I'm saying." He chuckled.

"Fine." I muttered and went to open the door of the house.

A minute later, the boys came in, laughing at something or another.

"Nah, that's her old vehicle!" Jake laughed. I felt blood filling my cheeks and not because I was embarrassed. I was angry.

"Are you mocking your Dad's car?" I shot back, taking the bag from Robert.

"It was yours, not Dad's. He had the decency to give it up when he realized it was out of date." Jake chuckled.

I opened my mouth to shout at him some more when I saw him freezing, his eyes widened and he glanced at Seth who was frowning at my ceiling. I felt my blood draining from my face and I shivered. I knew all too well what this behavior meant.

"Stay here." Jake muttered to Seth and disappeared around the corner and up the stairs.

"What happened?"

No one answered Robert. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that whatever was upstairs… wasn't good. _Or was_. My heart started slamming in my chest and I pushed past Seth to make sure Jake won't make whomever was up there go. What if Alice was back?

"Stay here! You heard Jake." Seth groaned and caught my hand.

"No! What if…? Please, Seth!"

"I can't, Bella. If Jake won't kill me for letting you go up there then Sam, surely will."

"Seth! A-Al-lice… what if… SETH! Please." I moaned, trying desperately to free my arm.

"Bella." Jake's voice drifted in the room as he descended the stairs. "Outside, now." I felt like a kid about to be reprimanded by his parent.

"What the hell, Bella?" he exploded.

"What? Who is there? What happened?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"When's the last time you've been home?"

"Eight, nine maybe, this morning. Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"It reeks in your room and I found this." He shoved a paper under my nose. There, with letters cut from a newspaper as in those police films, was written: YOU KILLED MY MISTRESS. I'LL FINISH THE JOB SHE WAS TRAINING ME TO DO.

"You know what this means?" he continued, leaning closer to me.

"I'm back home." I said lightly.

"Bella! A leech is after you! An angry one, at that! I never found it important, but I should have listened to Sam. When we were fighting Victoria, she said that this isn't over and that we'd pay. That… you'd die, one way or another."

"You mean… she had turned someone just to have them... kill me?" I asked, slowly, taking it all in.

"That's exactly what happened. I've gotta go talk with Sam. Keep Seth, here. Dang! I really wish he was my age and he'd just go this fall to college!" Jake groaned, looking upset. "And…"

"Jake, it's not your fault." I cut him off.

"Don't blame yourself! I'm the monster, remember?" he snapped. "I'll go. I'm sure Sam would _love_ the news. He was so happy this shit was ending! He was able to be a father for Elliot!"

"Jake… calm down, please. I'll go back to school, soon. Whomever is after me… would follow me."

The sound that came from him could only be described as a snarl. He shuddered and with one last look at me, he rushed in the forest, the last thing I saw was a shoe on the edge of the forest. I went inside, scared. I knew this one was no Victoria, but if she had time to teach him or her what ever tricks she knew… I was in great danger. I had to get away from everyone I knew, including Robert and Sarah.

"What happened? You're trembling." Robert whispered when I entered the kitchen. He was next to me in an instant.

"He went to Sam." I told Seth as fresh tears started coming down my cheeks.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Seth asked a few minutes later. We mumbled our preferences and I realized we shared this, too. How could I do this, now? I thought everything ended when Victoria died!

Rob led me to the living room and sat me on his lap, on the couch. "Are you going to ever tell me what has happened? This has to do with your past." It was a statement so I didn't bother answering. "Bella? Has something bad happened to you?" he whispered, frightened.

_Define bad_, I thought gloomily. I chose to shrug and lay my head on his shoulder.

His phone rang, saving me from more unwanted explanations. Not like I could explain anything to him.

"Hey!" he answered cheerfully.

"Why haven't you called? Lily was worried!" a girl's voice said loud enough for me to hear, but it could have been from how close I was to the phone.

Rob glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "I called. She never picked up. I sent everyone a text." He answered smartly. "By the way, that's no way to greet your-" He stopped when the girl screeched about how this Lily and herself were so worried. "I'm sorry!" he groaned.

"Call her and apologize. At least, wish her a happy New Year."

"OK. Are you done, making my ear bleed, Frances?"

"Robert Thomas Masen!" she started in a high voice and Rob chuckled.

"All three names, I'm scared." He mouthed to me, but she heard him.

"You're so dead!" she groaned.

"Lucky we don't see each other that much." I gathered that she was his sister. He was acting exactly as a brother.

"Oh but we do! Dad told me to come to you and give you something. So expect me in your room, in the first week of school." She hissed.

"That's inappropriate, Fanny." he mocked her, but I could see he didn't like the news.

"I'm counting them, _dear_ brother. You'll get a slap for each and every mistake."

"Oh no, not a slap!" he said in mock horror. "Should I expect a scroll of parchment rolling down on the floor and littering my room?"

"Isn't it already dirty? And it will be worse. I can roll it around your college a few times and still have a bit." She teased him.

He looked at me and sighed, getting annoyed. "Is this all? I seem to have an important call to make."

"OK, call her. And don't think you'd get out of seeing us so easily. She's still angry!"

"That was _years_ ago!" Rob moaned. "Fine, whatever."

"Be good. I'll see you soon." She told him.

"Right. Bye, Fran."

"See? Was it that hard? Bye, Bobbie." He hung up and groaned.

"I hate that nickname! And that, if you didn't realize… was my sister."

I giggled. It had never occurred to me that I could call him a variety of nicknames. I quite like his names as it was.

"I'll go and see how Seth is." I whispered. I had to talk with him.

"Okay. I'll talk with my mom." He sighed. I kissed him and turned to go to the kitchen. I heard the beginning of his conversation. "Hello, mom… Yes, I'm really sorry. It slipped my mind." I entered the kitchen and closed the door.

"Oh Seth! You didn't have to!" I said as I saw what he's done. He had put all our shopping to their right places.

"The least I could do. Is it true, then?" He was too cheerful for my liking.

"How can you like this?" I moaned and slumped in a chair.

"It was fun, hunting and killing Victoria." He chuckled. "So Bella, tell me about your college. Mom is very impressed by what your Dad's telling her."

"So he suddenly likes my college!" I muttered and started telling him about the college and what he could study.

Next thing I knew, Robert was coming in the kitchen with a stack of pizzas in his hand and Jake in toe. I put one aside for Charlie and we dug in the others.

"She hates being called Fanny! She insists it's a horse's name." Rob told us about his sister. I had given up trying to eat because I ended up choking too many times in the past half an hour.

"Isn't Fanny a book character's name?"

"Oh you've done your homework, Jake?" I asked, impressed.

He blushed! I haven't seen him blush in a very long time, the first and only time he had blushed was when he admitted he loved me. "Your father gave me your high school essays. I read through them."

I laughed, doubling over, finding it funny for some reason. I could imagine Charlie giving him my English notebook, making him swear he won't tell me about it.

"Yes, she was a Jane Austen's character." I agreed. My laugh stopping abruptly as I remember my life resembling 'Sense and Sensibility'. Fanny was Robert and Edward's sister and in reality she was Robert's sister, but still related to Edward. I felt the little pizza I had eaten trying to make its way out.

Never had my life been so similar with a book. I always found myself in Cathy and imagined that Edward was my Heathcliff.

"In 'Sense and Sensibility', right?" Seth asked, happy to know what we were talking about.

It was dear Jake who dropped the bomb. "Oh I remember now! She was Edward's sister?" As he asked, his head turned to me and his eyes widened. As if figuring out right then, which was probably what happened, he continued, slowly. "And they had a brother named Robert." His head turned to my left, looking at Robert and then to me again.

"Who knows? Maybe mom was a fan? Lucky I don't have another brother!" Rob chuckled. He was the only one to make a sound. The rest of us were taking the new information in or simply willing the conversation to move in another direction, in my case.

Robert's phone rang again, I was starting to love _The Boys Are Back In Town _more than ever. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Is Seth going to inherit my essays, too?" I asked, trying to forget about what Jake had said earlier.

"Can I?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sure. Why not? Go and snoop in my room and see what you find there." I groaned. "I can't believe Charlie!"

"He wanted to hel-"

"WHAT?" We all turned to Robert who was fuming in the phone. "It better be still alive, moron!... And you didn't think you should ask permission?... Just wait till I get back! So? I don't care what happened to your love life! That doesn't mean you had to take your anger out on _my_ bike!" I frowned at that. Had something happened between Sarah and Chad? And honestly, I thought him smarter than this. Everyone knew how much Rob loved his bike. "If it's not in the same shape as I left it, I'd make you never forget that you hurt her." He sighed exasperated and hung up, slamming his phone to the table. "He nearly killed her!" he moaned, looking at me.

"What happened? What was that about him and Sarah?"

"He is a douche! And when things didn't go as planned, he decided to take _my_ bike to a ride! And wrap it around a tree… or close to that."

"You have a bike?" That perked Jake's attention. I wanted to know more about Sarah and Chad, but I let them talk about bikes. As Robert talked about his bike, I could see a change in Jake. By the end of the tale, they were best buddies. I excused myself to go call Sarah and let them act like boys.

"Hi, Bella." She answered, sounding perfectly fine.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good. I'm working on a history essay with… someone from my class. You?" That was vague. Who from her class? She usually told me names. Why the secrecy now?

"I'm pretty good. Dreading tomorrow, actually. I have to cook for seven, most of them men."

"Ouch. Luck." She chuckled.

"Really, Sarah. Rob just hung up with Chad. What happened?"

"Oh… news travels fast these days unlike… other times." She was being cryptic again.

"So?"

"Sooo," she mocked me. "Nothing Bella. It wasn't really working, I guess. Wait a second." She whispered. "Something else, _besides_ Civil War!" I heard her hiss to whomever was with her and the answer was a manly chuckle. "No! That ain't work, either. Try something more… _nowadays_." She said, laughing. The guy that was with her, laughed too.

"I didn't know you were _busy_!" I said much more venomously than I wanted.

She laughed again. "It's not what you're thinking."

"Hmph! Like you know what I'm thinking!" I muttered lowly. "I though you'd be sad after the break up considering how much you pined after Chad."

"I admit, I have no idea what you're thinking. That would be inte- What? Oh... erhh okay." She seemed to be talking with her friend, again. "Sorry, Bella. And to answer your question, Chad jumped to the wrong conclusion and I hate it when people do that. I ended it."

I gaped at the wall in front of me from where I was leaning on a wall in the hallway. Firstly, how did she hear me mutter about her not knowing what I am thinking then why was she sorry? It was as if she knew… what that meant to me. She had interrupted herself.

"Okay, Sarah. I'll tell you now, considering tomorrow I may forget. Happy New Year! We'll talk when I get back."

"Sure, Bella. Have a good new year."

We said good bye and I still couldn't put my finger on what seemed off, because something was definitely off.

The front door opened, banging to the wall and all the tension I've been in since I learnt that some vampire was after me, again, came out. I started screaming, loud.

"What did I look like, now? Yesterday I was a ghost? Now what? A vampire?" Dad chuckled. I pushed past him, going outside and gulping the fresh, cold air. I plopped on the stairs and sighed. Could I have a normal life? I had hoped everything had ended when Victoria was killed. Not likely, my life was surrounded by danger and mythical creatures.

**Review and let me know what you think of the change. Any ideas of who Sarah's friend is?**


	5. Chapter 5: Love is all you need

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it.**

After dinner, Charlie reminded me to tell Robert to sleep in my old room.

"I think, I'll try and sleep there. The bed is too small for him." I said. I was afraid to have him there. What if that vampire came back? They wanted me, not innocent people.

"If it brings back bad memories then you better sleep on the couch, Bells." Charlie insisted.

"I'll manage." I convinced him and he went to watch TV as I prepared the cutlets for tomorrow and started to make the fruit salad.

I was cutting and peeling fruits when two arms wrapped around me. "Why didn't you call me? I'd have come to help." He whispered in my ear and kissed the spot behind it.

"You're here, so help me." I giggled and wriggled out of his grasp.

We chopped in silence, but I felt his gaze on me a few times. I knew that I had to talk with him, but I had no idea what to say.

He cleared his throat when we started putting the fruits in the large bowl. "Bella… this no talking is starting to scare me. It's like… you're hiding something."

"If I could… I'd tell you, honestly. I just- it's impossible." I admitted.

"Just answer one question. Earlier, you said something… well, who's Alice?"

I sighed, annoyed with myself for my slip. "An old friend." I uncapped a bottle of brandy and glanced at him. "Edward's sister."

"Was she here?"

"No. I just thought she was." I sighed again.

I watched as the fruits drowned in the juice of the conserve and the brandy. What was I supposed to tell him? Even if I let out the secret, he won't believe me. Which I won't. I was an expert at keeping the secret, but for once, it seemed very hard.

"Where are you sleeping?" he asked when he realized I won't talk about what he wanted.

"My room. If I want to get over my past, I have to confront my demons." I chuckled, only I knowing how true my words were.

I opened the window and closed the kitchen door, leaving the fruit salad on the counter. "You better not sneak in there." I teased him.

"Oh you guessed my intentions." He sounded so serious that I couldn't help but laugh. "Shh I heard your dad going to bed, earlier."

"Okay. I'll go to sleep myself. Night." Before I put a foot on the first stair, he caught my elbow and pressed me in the wall.

"So you know, Bella. I'm not mad… I want to know about your past, but if it bothers you, I won't ask." I nodded in his chest and let him hug me. I couldn't even look at him right now, it hurt too much. He cupped my jaw and raised my head. "I'm sorry for making you remember bad things." Rob leaned to kiss me, not giving me a chance to answer. I don't think I would have answered, anyway.

What started as a sweet kiss turned in a heated make out session. His tongue worked its magic, making me gasp and moan as I clung to his shoulders, afraid I'd dissolve on the floor if I let go. He hoisted me up and pressed my back in the wall, one hand in my hair and the other on my hip, keeping me up. "Bella," he moaned and moved to my neck. Instinctively, I bucked my hips making us both groan. I felt him pressed against my stomach and something in my mind snapped back to reality.

"Wait." I whispered, but it sounded like a moan when he nipped at my neck. It felt so good to have his teeth biting on my neck. "Charlie's upstairs." I tried to reason.

"Oh about that." Rob chuckled and pressed his forehead on my shoulder. "He told me to keep our hmm how did he put it? Oh yes. Our private activities hidden from him and the whole town."

I blushed and buried my face in his neck. "Can you put me down? It makes me anxious not to feel the earth under my feet."

He put me down, chuckling. "I guess, this is good night." He kissed me again and then let me ascend. I didn't hear him moving so about halfway up the stairs, I turned around to see him looking after me. I narrowed my eyes and he raised his hands in surrender, ducking behind the corner.

He was such a boy! But all the amused thoughts evaporated when I entered my room. I changed in my pajamas, too lazy to go and shower at that ungodly hour. I'd do it tomorrow, if I survived the night.

I crossed to the window and closed it then berated myself at how silly I was. If they wanted to come, they won't be afraid of the closed window so I went and opened it again then closed it again after a few minutes. I repeated the process a few more times until it started creaking and I gave up torturing it, leaving it open. I couldn't sleep and suddenly, the closet was bothering me. I crept to it slowly and gathered all my courage. The courage I had when I went after James, alone, all those years ago. I snatched the doors open and shook my head at how silly I was. On my way back to the bed, I avoided the desk. I didn't want to be tempted to open the drawer and look at the picture.

When I finally decided it was time to sleep and stop being silly, I realized something was missing. My pillow and my dirty pair of socks from the floor.

I started looking for them, making too much noise. I shouldn't have been surprised when Charlie opened the door and glared at me. "Do you know what hour is it?"

"Sorry. I lost my pillow and dirty socks."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nothing can put someone to sleep like dirty socks." He chuckled.

I grinned and plopped on the bed. "I'll stop poking around. Go to bed." He nodded and left.

I'd have a long talk in the morning with Jake. He had been in my room. What had my pillow and socks done wrong? I fell asleep, making plans of revenge.

I realized where I was and I knew, deep down in my subconscious, that I was sleeping. I didn't want to awake.

I was in the big living room of the Cullens' house. It looked unchanged. I turned around, taking it all in, that's when I saw someone. My pulse quickened and I advanced to the piano. From behind and from his hair, he could have been Jasper, or Carlisle.

"Hi." My voice sounded firm, unlike what would have sounded in reality.

He turned on the bench and I gasped, wanting to wake up. I couldn't wake up, but I heard my scream. There was a blond boy –yes, he was just a boy though he was muscular and tall, maybe my age when he was changed. My age when I had last been in Forks, that is, so he was around eighteen. His eyes—a more vivid red than I had ever seen before—could not hold mine.

"At last, we meet." He said angrily. He was Victoria's sent. "It won't hurt. I'll be quick. I have practice." Before I could comprehend what he said, he leaped to his feet and caught my throat.

I started screaming, I don't know what I was screaming, I was begging for someone to help me.

"He won't come after you. He's left you long ago."

I kept trashing and trying to grasp at his face and push him away. It was all, futile attempts. He was a vampire and I was a fragile human.

"NOO!" I heard my yell. I watched in horror as his mouth opened and how close he was to my throat. I could feel his breath on my face. "HELP! NOO!" In one last futile attempt, I called for Edward. The vampire laughed sinisterly and turned my head to my side.

I woke up with a jerk, drenched in sweat. I let out a loud scream as I saw Charlie and Robert watching me anxiously. My eyes widened when I realized what had happened, what they must have heard.

"Honey, are you okay?" Charlie broke the silence.

"I guess." My voice sounded scratchy after all my screaming.

"Was it a nightmare, again?" I bit back a snide retort as, 'Gee, what give it away? My screaming or my trashing?'

I closed my eyes and willed the churning in my stomach to go away. I knew what I had to do. I had to check and make sure that the dream wasn't true. What if this vampire was really there? At the Cullens' house? "I need to talk with Jake." I said more to myself. I rushed through my morning routine and in less than fifteen minutes, I was dialing Jake's number. It rang and rang and rang. He never picked up. I tried his home number.

"Hello?" Billy's tired voice answered after three rings.

"Billy! Where's Jake?" I asked, panicked. I hoped he wasn't out there trying to find the vampire.

"Bella, good to hear you, too." He chuckled. "He's out."

"With the boys?" I asked, trying to sound normal, aware of Dad and Rob's stares.

"Yes. Has something happened?"

"Yes. You know me…" I laughed humorlessly. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know and even if I knew, I wouldn't have told you."

"It's good to know you can be truthful. Thanks, anyway." I muttered.

"Get Charlie on the phone if he's around. I need someone to pick me up considering my son is out."

I put the receiver in his hand and marched out of the house. I made up my mind to go to their house and see for myself. If it happened to be true, I'd understand how Alice felt the first time she had a vision. I was freaking out.

"Wait!" Robert yelled after me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to do something."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! You can't. I mean… I can't let this… please, stay here with my dad." I pleaded him.

"Absolutely not." He yelled just as a car came to a screeching halt in the driveway.

It was Jake and I watched as he pushed someone out of the car. Seth. He got out grumbling and complaining.

"Go to him. Can I use your couch?" He sounded as exhausted as I felt.

"Sure." I turned to Rob. "I'll be fine. I promise. And I'll be back in time to prepare the dinner." I said lightly, kissed his cheek and before he could react I was in the passenger's seat of Jake's Rabbit.

"Damn it, Bella!" he groaned.

"Hit it, please."

"Where are we going? We need to talk."

"I'll guide you. I need to see something and… convince myself I'm not going mad."

After the turned on the dirt road, Jake realized where I was taking him. As we approached the house, memories came back in an episode of vertigo.

"Take deep breaths." He said softly and took my hand. "We're here." I glanced out the window and saw the beautiful Victorian house. My chest constricted and I put my head between my knees. "Why are we here? Why do you like to torture yourself?"

"I had a dream… I think, the one you're looking for is here."

"It was a _dream_. You are stressed and scared so your subconscious made up that weird dream."

"It looked so real. Jake, I want to see it for myself."

We left the car and approached the door, I clung to his hand for dear life. The door was closed, but not locked. He opened it and we stepped inside.

"Jesus, it still reeks."

"Maybe… it's because of this one. They've been gone for too long, but what do I know?"

"You may be right." Jake muttered and put a hand on the small of my back, guiding me inside.

"He was by the piano." I whispered.

"You think they left stuff behind?" he asked, frowning.

The house was bare. Jacob was right. They had taken everything with them. I collapsed on the floor, letting the tears fall.

"Let's have a deal." Jake said as he hoisted me up. "No more thinking of this for the rest of the holiday. You are here for two more days, right?"

I nodded and wiped my tears only to be blinded by more tears. "Wait." I choked out when he pushed me to the front door.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is house-breaking and your dad is the chief of police."

"I need to see one more thing. Go to the car, I'd be there in a minute." I turned to the stairs, my whole frame shaking.

"I'm not leaving you alone." He stated and followed me up the stairs. The journey to the third floor seemed to take ages; it took me ten minutes to be able to finish the last flight of stairs. My hand shook as I opened his door. The room was bare, as expected… but somehow, I saw it as I knew it. Bookshelves, audio system, couch, carpet… I felt like suffocating.

Parts of our conversation from the first time I've been here, kept swirling around in my head.

_"Good acoustics?" I guessed._

_He chuckled and nodded._

The walls still held the heavy, dark fabric over them.

_"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" I guessed._

_A faint smile touched his lips, and he nodded._

_"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I lied casually._

_He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile._

_"You really shouldn't have said that," he chuckled._

_He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce._

_I backed away from him, glaring._

_"You wouldn't."_

_I didn't see him leap at me — it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me — I was barely jostled. But I still was gasping as I tried to right myself._

_He wasn't having that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humor._

_"You were saying?" he growled playfully._

_"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice._

_"Much better," he approved. _

"Bella, we don't have time for a trip to the hospital if you faint." Jake moaned and before I could protest, he picked me up and carried me downstairs and to the car. "I don't want to know what you were thinking, I bet I know, anyway, just please… let's forget about it all. For now."

"Right." My voice sounded distant as I gazed at the house in the rearview mirror.

"How's dinner going?"

"I'll have to start it when we get back. Where were you? I called Billy-"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he said in a sing-like voice, acting like a petulant child.

"This is my life we are talking about."

"Oh, suddenly she has a sense of self-preservation! Alas!"

I punched him in the arm, but regretted it instantly as my fingers throbbed in pain. "Who's coming for dinner?"

"Not gonna tell!" he kept singing. I huffed and settled in my chair. "Can I ask something? I'm simply curious."

"You're going to anyway, so ask away." I grumbled, knowing him.

He grinned at me and took an important air making me roll my eyes. "Did you know about the relation before you went out with him? Was it just to keep the leech alive in your heart?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and refused to answer.

"Okay. Answer this one, then. I heard it through the marvelous grapevine of Forks…" he trailed off dramatically. "That you're sleeping with Rob."

"The grapevine is wrong." I hissed. My hand twitched on the handle when we turned on my street.

"Is it? Then why the condoms?"

"What's this, Jacob? The Spanish Inquisition? Not even Charlie did this!"

"I care for you, honey."

"I can care for myself, _alone_." I stressed on the last word.

"Wait." His hand shot up when I turned to open the door and get out after he stopped the car.

"What?" I groaned.

"Ehh I really don't want to give away anything, but just so you know… Leah isn't your greatest fan and she may not keep her mouth shut. I don't know what you told lover boy, but he may find out more tonight."

"What about Charlie?" I said, afraid of what may happen. Jake turned pink. Again. That's twice in two days. "You told Charlie about Edward?" I yelled. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"No! Bella, wait! I told him about… me. Sam trusts your dad and we decided to let him know."

I whirled around, my eyes wide. "He knows about… the wolf thing?" I whispered.

"Yep."

"And… he's still alive?"

"He's open to new worlds." Jake chuckled. "In all seriousness, he's cool with it. He made me promise to never phase in front of him again, though."

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted. He took a step back and grinned, trying to find a way out of this. "You better tell Leah to keep her tramp shut!" I hissed, my palm itching to slap the cocky grin off his face.

"Sure thing. See ya." He saluted me and left.

I trudged my way to the house. The voices from the living room caught my attention.

"I said, that wall!"

"I don't think it will be-"

"He's right, it will nev-"

"On whose side are you, Seth?" I heard Dad groan.

The room looked more spacious, all the furniture had been pushed against the walls. The couch was against the fireplace.

"Are you seriously leaving the couch there?" I asked, confused. They stopped fighting and turned to me. I hadn't seen anything so funny in a long time. They started talking at the same time, pointing among themselves. Dad was gesturing to Rob then he pointed to Seth and said something I won't repeat then Seth raised his hands and jerked his head to Rob who glared at him and pointed to my Dad, muttering about the worst place to put the couch.

I bit my lip, but I couldn't hold the laughter in for long. "Put the couch near that wall." I pointed to the wall with the window. "_Then_," I said pointedly, glaring at Charlie as he opened his mouth. "I need help in the kitchen."

"I told you, sir! We'd need the fireplace free." What little respect had Robert achieved from Charlie, he might have lost it after that comment.

As Dad and Seth set the table, Rob helped me prepare the dinner. I refused to let a thought creep out, but it had, anyway. He was good at everything. Just like… Edward.

I grounded my teeth and closed with too much force the oven's door.

"What did it do wrong?" Rob chuckled.

"I'm just wondering if you are real." I said before I could catch myself.

"Want to pinch me to make sure?" he teased me and came to stand next to me. "Mom always kept us in the kitchen so I had to pick up a few things." He whispered, blushing. I giggled and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's very…" I couldn't find the right word.

"What? Humiliating?" he groaned and twisted the dish cloth in his hand.

"Sexy." I blurted out, blushing myself.

He cocked an eyebrow at me and a lazy grin spread on his face. I backed away and bumped in the fridge. I could duck for the door if I was real quick. I didn't have time to act, he trapped me and started tickling me.

I shrieked and gasped for air. I pushed him off me and managed to knock his head on the fridge.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Rob moaned and squeezed my sides, leaving me breathless. I shrieked again and let out a loud yelp as he raised me off my feet, his lips claiming mine in a deep kiss. I was aware of a loud bang, but didn't think of it until someone cleared his throat. I turned three shades of red when I saw the party that was looking at us. Their faces were between grossed out, amused, anxious and in Charlie's case, angry. I buried my face in Robert's chest and sighed.

In the kitchen's doorway stood Jake, Seth, Leah, Dad, Sue and Billy. The only thing that came in my mind was. "We're eight."

Billy laughed loudly, cracking the tension as everyone started chuckling. "Time to check your math skills, Charlie."

"Your son agreed with me. He is graduating this year." Dad countered and so the discussion turned to math as they scattered away. All, except Leah, who stood there, glaring at me.

"Get this on the table." I put a plate with appetizers in Rob's hands and, after he was gone, I turned to Leah.

"Please, don't make a scene."

"Why would I? Well, it all depends on how angry I'll get." She smirked.

"Leah, look… I didn't choose this. I honestly thought it was over, but he came here. It's not like I lured him here!" I hissed, glancing at the door.

"They always seem to find you. I hate you, just so you know. Seth doesn't realize how awful this stuff is." She growled my way. I saw her arms shaking and she looked really dangerous that second. Where was Edward's voice when I was in such close proximity with the danger?

"I know. I don't like this, either."

"You know _nothing_!" she yelled, suddenly. "Excuse me. No scenes, right?" she asked tersely, barely controlling her convulsions. I nodded dumbly and as she left through the back door, Jake came through the kitchen's door.

"Ah I see she couldn't keep her mouth shut." He groaned. "What else can I get?" he asked, glaring out the window.

"Just get that plate." I gestured to it as I took another one and we made our way to the living room. The room was more spacious, but we were still too many for how small it was.

Leah joined us around the second course. She stayed next to Jake who muttered to her under his breath. She glanced at me and sneered.

By desert, I felt horrible. This didn't feel like New Year, at all.

"I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned to Charlie, frowning. I put the desert on the table and as I passed Jake, I heard him mutter.

"He's gonna tell us about his undying love to wolves." I slapped him sideways behind the head and he looked startled then grinned.

After I took my seat, Dad rose and went to Sue who was watching him confused. He caught my eye and smiled. What was all this about? Was he going to announce to the world that he is seeing Sue? As if it wasn't obvious! They were acting like love sick teenagers.

"I was never good at this." He started. "Firstly, if you hadn't noticed, Bells, I'm dating Sue." I nodded, aware of everyone watching me. I felt Rob catching my hand under the table and squeezing it. "Now," Dad turned to Sue and cleared his throat. "Sue, I love you. Would you marry me?"

The fork I was holding in my hand fell with a loud bang. I watched everyone's reactions. Jake gaped at them, Billy grinned knowingly, Seth looked happy and even Leah seemed moved by the gesture.

"You okay?" I heard Rob whisper in my ear.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked and sighed. I was happy for him, of course. I won't have to worry about him anymore.

"Oh… yes, Charlie." Sue answered after a few minutes. He grinned, the skin in the corner of his eyes wrinkling as he took out a small box with the ring, probably.

By midnight, we moved the party outside. Everyone had a glass of champagne in their hand.

"It would sound bad, but your Dad kind of blew my fun." Rob murmured in my ear as he held me to his chest as everyone started the countdown.

"What?" I frowned and looked at him, over my shoulder. He turned me in his arms and grinned.

"Three, two, one." He whispered and kissed me. He still hasn't answered my question.

After we separated, he put his lips to my ear. "I love you, Bella."

The words sounded so familiar, I felt like hyperventilating. I gazed at him, trying to find the truth in the words reflected in his eyes. It was there.

"I love you, too." The words tumbled out of my mouth and I realized how true they were. We were moving too fast, this wasn't planned to happen. We met again for another kiss.

* S&S:LIAB *

"Nice night." Jake grumbled as he extended his long legs in front of him.

We were camped in my old room. Leah had gone home, I couldn't care less about her. Seth and Jake were on the floor and Rob and I were slumped on the bed. We were drinking from the extra bottles he had bought.

I watched anxiously as Seth got up and stumbled to my door, slurring out. "Bath time."

"Do me a favor and go and check on him if he doesn't come back in five." I told Jake.

Seth came back, grinning, ten minutes later. "I think," he hiccupped and plopped on the chair, almost falling off it. "Our parents are getting hot and heavy."

"Pleaseee!" I moaned and banged my head on the wall behind me, quite hard.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to Robert and burst in fits of giggles. He looked confused and exchanged a look with Jake who motioned to him that I was crazy.

"I think you had enough." Rob decided when I leaned to get the bottle.

"No!" I shouted and hugged the bottle to my chest, making it slosh and wet my shirt. I hadn't felt so good since we got drunk together all those months ago. I needed this if I wanted to keep my promise to Jake. I took a healthy gulp of the brandy and offered him the bottle, beaming.

"You're drunk." Jake boomed, laughing loudly. "I haven't seen you drunk."

"She's funny and cuddly when drunk." Rob supplied and grinned my way.

"_E__verybody was kung-fu fighting, Those cats were fast as lightning, In fact it was a little bit frightening, But they fought with expert timing_." I started singing, suddenly.

Three heads turned to me and I shrugged and kept singing.

Seth joined me and somehow we ended up in the middle of the room, making kung fu positions and singing. I was doubling over in laughter as Seth managed to knock himself to the floor when he jumped up in the air.

"Man, I say we should leave." Jake proposed, took the bottle and jerked his head to the door. Rob grinned and took the other bottle, making his way to the door.

"Waaait!" I wailed, too loud, even to my ears. I clung to his arm. "Leave the booze."

They burst out in laughter and I pouted, watching the bottles go out the door. Seth took my hand and tugged me after him, following Jake and Rob.

"Shh we don't want them to know we're following." He whispered loudly. I was sure that Charlie and Sue heard him.

I stumbled over the last step and tumbled right on top of Jake.

He went down with a loud "Omph!"

"Shish! Don't kill the innocents, Bells." He moaned and rubbed his knee.

I slapped his shoulder and got up. "You'll be fine a in a sec. Thanks for alleviating my fall." I smirked and strolled to find Robert and my brandy.

"He never left, actually." Jake said after me. "He's in your room."

I kissed his cheek and rushed upstairs. I slammed the door behind me, but didn't care about the noise right then.

"I just finished it. No more alcohol for you tonight."

"So considerate of you." I grumbled and slumped on the bed.

"You're drunk." He stated and I giggled making him roll his eyes. "You're cute when you're drunk."

He didn't give me a chance to respond, his lips colliding with mine and his legs, straddling me. I tugged at his shirt until he lifted his arms and let me take it off. Between kisses that made my head spin, our clothes started to make a small mountain on the floor. His lips left my neck where he had successfully created a hickey and wrapped around my nipple making me moan and push my chest in his face. I was too buzzed and too happy to really care about what I was doing.

I fought with his belt for a few minutes until he took mercy and unbuckled it himself. "Was it that hard?"

"I hate belts." I grumbled and snapped the buttons of his jeans open. "Let's see Thumper." He chuckled, caught my hands and looked me in the eye. "This is all drunken fun, yes. But what you intend to do is serious."

"I don't think we're ready to go all the way, anyway." I said and tried to lower his jeans.

"Speak for yourself. I bought condoms, remember?"

"So let's put them to good use." I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth.

"Bella. You're not ready, as you just said. And I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself if our clothes disappear."

"You're overly dressed." I pointed out. I was in only my Tweety knickers and he had his jeans and boxers on!

"I don't think so." He whispered seriously and kissed my shoulder.

My eyes jumped to his jeans then to his eyes and I started to giggle. "Commando?"

"BELLA!" he wailed and griped my wrists as I tried to pushed the already unbuttoned jeans down his hips.

"Please." His eyes narrowed at me. "Pretty please?" I battled my lashes making him groan. A devious grin came on my face as I whispered in his ear. "Please, Bobbie."

His head snapped up and he glared at me. "Do not. _Ever_. Call me. _Bobbie_!" he hissed. Wrong move. As he talked, he rose on his knees and his jeans fell as my jaw fell. "Perfect." I heard him mutter.

He was perfect, indeed. Long, thick, hard, veins stretched under the skin… it made me want to lick it. I had never seen one before and I was sure that I wouldn't have been this impressed by any other dick. Maybe just one, but I won't go there, tonight.

Rob got out of bed and pushed the jeans down. As he did that, I shimmered out of my knickers. I threw them to him. "Say bye bye, birdie!" I sang and rose on my knees, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He drew in a sharp breath and I realized what I had done. His dick was now nestled between by breasts. "Bella…" he whimpered and clenched his jaw. I kissed the corner of his jaw then lick it up to his ear. I felt him shudder and then I put my arms behind his neck and kissed him, as I did so, I moved my chest over his member making him groan loudly.

I never thought I could be like this, so open to this stuff. One hand wrapped around him and nature took over, I let my hand glide up and down.

"Shit… shiiit… waiiit." He moaned and after I released him, he fell on the bed next to me. After a few deep breaths, he turned to me, grinning. I was on my back, with my legs around his neck before I realized I even moved. I felt his tongue on me and I moaned, buckling my hips up. "Shh" he whispered there, making me tremble. The stubble that had accumulated there sent electric shocks through my body every time he touched me with his cheek or jaw. A few more licks later, two fingers probing me, I came hard in his mouth. I didn't find it gross, I wanted to reciprocate. So after I caught my breath and pushed him on his back and licked his length.

"No, you dooon- oh shit, that feels amazing." He groaned and slumped on the bed. After a few more licks, I sucked on the head earning a sound that resembled a growl. I grinned and took him in my mouth. I didn't want to gag from the first time so I lay it low for now. He seemed to approve of my movements because he was making sounds in the back of his throat. "S-st-oop!" he shouted after a minute and I shot up afraid I had hurt him. He sounded like he was in pain. I watched as he reached for his shirt and put it over his dick. It took me a second to realize what happened.

"You shouldn't have stopped me. I wanted that."

"Don't be absurd, Bella. This stuff is gross." He said slowly, sleepily.

"Was it gross when you did it?" I asked, snuggling next to him.

"Nah and so you know, I loved that. I always thought that might be gross but it wasn't. But," he continued when I opened my mouth. "I wouldn't make you swallow."

I didn't comment on it, too tired to argue right then. I put my head on his shoulder and I pulled the cover over us.

"Love you." I heard him murmur in my ear right before I fell asleep.

**I hope it was good. Maybe, you guys will review more... Edward is coming, I promise. **

**The part from Edward's room is from the first book, of course.**


	6. Chapter 6: Remember me

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it and to** **Twichild369 for looking over my silly mistakes.**

I looked down at Robert and sighed. _Again_. We were on the plane back to college and I was happy to be away from Charlie. He hadn't been very happy this morning.

He told me about how the whole town could have heard us and that he was disappointed in me. How could _I_, his daughter, get drunk under his roof and corrupt my future, underage brother, to drink, too? Then he proceeded to tell me how he would have come to shoot Robert if he hadn't been so tired when he heard us moaning. That was one conversation I didn't want to have with my father, especially not on the first day of the New Year, in the small bathroom and with the biggest hangover I had ever had.

On the way to the airport, we practically had a presidential escort! Jake came in his car after us, with Seth, Dad and Sue in his car and Sam and Jared were around in their wolf forms. I was beyond angry, I couldn't wait for the plane to come and get us.

As for the relationship between Robert and me, well there was a good and a bad change. There was a tension in the air because we hadn't talked about our drunken fooling around, but every time we touched… there was something different, like I could feel how much he really loved me. This scared me the most.

During our layover, he called Chad to tell him to come and get us, but from the way he talked, we decided against even telling him why we called in the first place.

"What now?" Rob asked, glancing at me.

"I'll call Sarah." I decided.

"She doesn't have a car, does she?"

"Maybe she can get someone to come after us. The cab would be too expensive." I reasoned.

"Whatever you think is better, Bella."

I took out my phone and dialed her number. I hoped she wasn't studying or napping, although I haven't seen her napping ever before. It was over five in the afternoon, a reasonable hour.

"Hey, Bella!" she answered cheerfully. "Are you coming back? I miss you."

"Sarah, yes I'm coming today. That's why I called." I said, my breath hitching in my throat as Rob decided to bite my ear lobe. I pushed on his shoulder and tried to regain my composure. "Listen, could you get someone to come and get us from the airport?"

"Sure. What hour?"

I looked at my watch and said, "Around six thirty."

"Perfect. I'll call J- my friend." I frowned at her sudden secretiveness.

"See you soon." We hang up and after a quick snack; we were back on the plane to Minneapolis.

I fished for his iPod and put a bud in his ear, trying to distract him from his fright of flying. I realized how much things had changed these past few days. I really loved him, I found another reason every day. He came with me despite his fright of planes, he faced my Dad something he was scared shitless, he faced my Mom something he was even more scared. The boy could cook!

"This is your song." He chuckled, bringing me back to reality. I focused on the song and started laughing as I heard Carl Douglas singing _Kung Fu Fighting_.

"I can't wait for you to do something stupid while drunk. You'll never hear the end of it!" I threatened him.

"I think this is more like _my_ song." I stressed on the word 'my' as the next song started.

"_Earth to Bella_, why, yes! It's perfect for when you go into your La-la land!" he snickered and elbowed me gently.

I had managed to forget about my problems, but as he talked… fear gripped me. This vampire could find me anywhere. What if… if he didn't find me home, would he hurt Charlie? I shuddered and buried my face in Rob's chest, willing my mind to stay in the present and maybe in the close future. I was going to see Sarah. I missed her.

He combed his fingers through my hair and occasionally kissed my temple. "What's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" he whispered in my ear after some time.

"I guess, there's something, make me forget about it." I whispered and turned to him. He smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

His lips touched the spot where my jaw met my neck then my cheek, my nose, my forehead, my eyes and after one more peck to my nose, he kissed my lips where he stayed a while, making me forget about everything.

When we made our way into the airport, I was sleepy and tired and forgot all about the reuniting Rob had teased me about. I saw her, but I didn't have the urge to run to her as I had told him in the plane.

"I guess, it's been a long day." He sighed as we approached her.

"You can say that again. Especially the morning start with Dad screaming at me." I grumbled. He put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me close.

"Why, hello, lovebirds!" How could she be so cheery? I was envious, all of a sudden.

"Hey!" I wanted to say more, but the drowsiness didn't let me open my mouth. "I'm tired." I supplied when she eyed me worriedly.

"Figures, sleep ruining all the fun." She chuckled and hugged me. "Hi, Rob."

"Hi. Is that car here?"

"Of course, he even let me drive it." She beamed and rushed us to the car.

The car was big, luxurious, looked quite intimidating and predatory at the first glance. Another word jumped in my head, _ostentatious_. I shook my head and slumped in the back seat. The smell of leather filled my nostrils; I closed my eyes and promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep. I heard them getting in the car, whispering, I heard Rob complaining about the country music and after a lot of shuffling, Sarah said something about it being the only thing around.

Next thing I knew was awakening by pounding. I shot up and realized I was in my bed, somehow. So I had fallen asleep, after all. When an arm wrapped around me, I realized I was in _his_ room, not mine. The pounding kept coming in waves and I wanted to kill whoever was at the door.

I glanced at the other bed. Empty. It was Chad. I scrambled from the bed and went to open the door. I was about to shout at him when my jaw promptly dropped. Her jaw dropped, too.

"I'm Frances." She explained and extended her gloved hand.

"Bella," I said in a scratchy voice. I stepped aside and let her in.

"Oh dear, it's worse than home." I heard her moaning.

"This is Chad's mess, we just came back last night." I took Rob's side and glanced at him. He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring softly, hugging the pillow.

"It's quite early, I didn't realize I'd be here so early. I guess I'll go and come back later after he wakes up."

"If you'd wait a few minutes, I'd change and come with you." She looked surprised at me but smiled and nodded.

Half an hour later, we were at the Starbucks on the campus and I was drinking my coffee, while she had a tea and a bagel.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"Why would you be sorry?" she asked, sounding astonished.

"It was… indirectly, but he didn't spend the holidays with you because of me."

She laughed. Loud and heartily. After she composed herself, Frances sighed and drank some tea. "I guess you don't know the whole story." I frowned and she started ripping the bagel in small pieces, putting them on the plate. "He hadn't spent a holiday home for some time. He's _busy_." She sneered then composed herself and rubbed a crumb of bagel between her thumb and index finger. "Last time he's been home was five years ago, I think. Maybe Mom's fault, too, but nonetheless he shouldn't have acted like that."

"Five years?" I echoed her, glad I hadn't taken a sip of my coffee or it would have been on her.

"He was seventeen and visiting. Lily, our mom, had decided to enroll him to a private high school, whatever. I told her it wasn't a good idea; she didn't listen and look what's happened!"

I waited for her to continue, she did after a sip of her tea. "They fought that year. Quite bad, And he promised he wouldn't put a foot in her house ever again. No one listened to him, but I knew him better. He's talking with us over the phone, he meets us in different locations if we want, but never back home." Her tone took a note of sorrow in the end.

From what he had told me, it never resulted that there was this kind of situation back home.

"What happened?" I asked. I was sure she wouldn't tell me, that she'd say 'it's not your business', but she did.

"When he turned seventeen, Daddy sent him a car to his private school. Bobbie sent back a long letter, thanking him, something he never did. That's when warnings started to come. He was speeding, he had been caught drunk," she stopped and searched my face. "He's been caught having sex in the car. He had become the typical spoiled child. Daddy never thought of getting the car back, he seemed indifferent to all these until one day. I guess he waited for stuff to accumulate."

She looked about to burst in tears. I moved before I had realized I did so, I sat next to her and hugged her. She smiled and sighed.

"There were three days until his birthday when he had agreed to come home, to spend it with us. The night before he was supposed to come home, after a police raid… stolen things were found in his car, plus him and some friends smoking pot. That was the drawing point for Daddy. I hadn't heard him scream so loudly in my life. Of course, Bobbie went to Mom, something he always did when he was in trouble with Daddy or me. She shouted at him, too. That's how the fight began. She had betrayed his trust, that's what he thought. When she told him that he was not her son anymore, that her son wouldn't have done those things, he exploded and after a few profanities that made Daddy slap him, he said the words I told you before and he was out of the house. Out of our lives, until, three years ago when he enrolled here, He wrote me and told me in a short e-mail what he's done and that he was happy."

I stayed in silence, taking it all in when something occurred to me. Three years? We were our second year!

"Three years?" I asked softly, reaching for my barely touched coffee.

"Yes. You didn't know? Wait… what year are you? What are you studying?"

I think my face mirrored hers. We were both petrified. I was angry with him for not talking and she was surprised.

"I'm second year in English Lite-"

"And the jerk strikes again." She moaned. "I'm sure you never thought of asking since… well, I don't even know how you met."

I started explaining to her how we met and how he had been acting ever since. She kept exclaiming at different intervals of time.

"Let's say we accept his theory of being in the wrong class although after a year here, I don't think he would misplace buildings." She started after I finished my story. "From what you said, he's been chasing you, something he loved to do in high school… Oh and don't be too angry with him, I'm sure it never occurred you to ask him about his year. You are together for a few short months, right?"

I nodded dumbly. I jumped a foot in the air when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Where r u?** I sighed and looked at Frances. "He's awake. Should I tell him that you are here?"

"No. And if you don't mind… I'd like to talk with him, alone."

"Sure. I understand. I'll be in my room."

We walked together to the dorm and I let her ascend to his room as I went to mine.

Sarah was on the phone when I entered the room; she threw me a blinding smile and kept babbling about something or another. I flopped on my bed and _marveled_ at how much it sucked. Why was it so cold and uninviting? I realized that I missed him, that I had become accustomed to Rob and being close to him.

"How was your holiday?" Sarah caught my attention. I hadn't realized she had hung up.

"Pretty good." I said, blushing at the foggy memory of the New Year's night.

"Uh huh! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I tried to sound convincing. "What about you? Would you tell me?"

"Right, I have to explain what happened with Chad." She sighed. "It's not my fault… or maybe, a little." She lounged on her stomach and propped her head on her hand. "Well, there are a few reasons for what happened. I'm not much of a going out person, you know that and he kept asking me to go out, while I reasoned that staying in the room would be better."

I started laughing, involuntary. "Sarah, really! Isn't that the whole point in going out? To go out, eat, have fun?" Something crossed her face, but it was gone before I could decipher it.

"Right. Anyway, that's one thing. The other is… I wanted to take it slowly and he is such a boy!" she groaned.

"Wait. What do you mean… slowly?"

She threw me a look.

"I know what it means, but… didn't you… that night when you shipped me to Rob's room?"

"And you complained so much about that." She giggled. "No, Bella. Nothing happened that night. We just kissed and played cards."

I looked at her, unconvinced. "The smile on your face the next day was contagious." I accused.

"I hadn't had so much fun in a long time."

"You mean you haven't slept with him?" I probed, I couldn't believe it.

"Exactly, I wish I could have…" she trailed off, her eyes bore in mine as if trying to make me see something. "And of course, he flipped when he found me with JJ, a few days ago. We were simply working on a project, we're in the same class apparently. He moved here, a month ago." Her whole demeanor changed as she talked about this JJ. "Chad started screaming. He was about to have a fight with JJ, but we managed to calm him. He left after calling me some interesting names. I had never been called 'crazed bitch'." She mused, a light smile on her face.

I had so many questions, but I opted for the most accurate one. "How did you calm Chad? I know how he can get when he is angry."

She smiled knowingly and shrugged. "Let's just say that my friend can be… manipulative and very convincing."

I only knew one person who could get anything he wanted… or maybe not only him, all of them. The Cullens. I had to meet her friend and express my gratitude that not only vampires could be so convincing.

"Why so secretive about this JJ? Should I expect another Chad episode?" I asked, smirking.

"Haven't I told you over the phone? It's not like that. He's just a friend."

"Fine, fine, What year is he?"

"Second, like us. By the way, before you continue to not believe me. He has a girlfriend." I realized that she really didn't care about that. They were just friends.

"Interesting name. JJ? What does it stand for?" I asked after a few minutes of looking at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed somewhat aggravated.

"Jonathan." She answered simply. "He doesn't like his other name, so I don't know it. JJ for short."

Something was missing or she was lying to me. I squinted at her, hoping to realize if she was telling the truth or not. That's when I saw it again. I had seen it last year a few times, but I thought it was my imagination.

I got out of bed and went next to her, she seemed surprised and sat up, arching an eyebrow. I hadn't been so close to her, but it was clearer if I stayed here.

"It's really disturbing, Bella. What are you doing?" she said, somewhat uneasily.

"Did you know that around your irises you have a few specks of gold?" I blurted out, knowing how silly I sounded. Her eyes widened. "I've seen it last year once or twice, but the next day… it was gone. Hmmm… it looks pretty good with your blue eyes." I mused. I sounded like a perv, I was sure. I couldn't stop staring at her eyes.

"I'm sure it's the light. How can my eyes have gold in them?" she inquired, grabbing her mirror. The gold seemed to accentuate under my very eyes and I frowned. Were they changing color? Was that even possible?

Sarah bolted from the bed, took her toiletries bag and rushed to the bathroom.

That was interesting. Was she some kind of witch? I wouldn't put it past me to befriend a mythical creature.

My phone buzzed and I flipped it open. **Save me.**

I laughed, imagining what his sister might be saying to him. Not a minute later, the phone buzzed again. **She's a mean witch. She called me a jerk.**

Well, in all truthfulness, he was a jerk. He shouldn't have imposed that I knew about his age, I was still shocked by his sister's news.

**Why aren't u answering?**

I groaned. It hadn't occurred to me that I had to answer him.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she came back.

"I'm mulling on the news I just had." I said dismissively. **Stay with Frances today. You miss her. We'll talk tomorrow.** I pressed send and leaned back on my bed.

I might have seemed rude, but I had to digest what I had been told. Frances was right, we didn't have time to talk. I shouldn't be mad at him. Actually, it was I that kept pushing him away until I realized the animosity was because of how attracted to him I was.

I turned to Sarah to ask if she wanted to go to lunch when I saw her face. "What's wrong?" Her eyes looked blue as the sky again, no strand of gold in them.

"What news?" she asked slowly as if afraid of my answer.

"If you go with me to lunch, I'll tell you." I said just as my stomach rumbled. She laughed.

"Well, Bella, I hate to break it to you, but just because I'm no longer seeing Chad that doesn't mean I'm interested in girls."

"Ha ha aren't you funny? Let's go and I'll tell you my news. Ahhh does he take a hint?" I moaned as my phone buzzed again.

**NO! Please….please…please… **I laughed loudly and shook my head. Maybe, after lunch, I'd change my mind.

During lunch, he kept texting me.

**I'm sorry I didn't tell you **

**She thinks I depend on you too much**

***snorts***

**F is acting like a little b***

**It's no fun if you don't answer**

**Are you very mad with me?**

**Bella…**

**I**

**Love**

**You**

**Forgive me**

I nearly dropped the phone after those last four messages. I had finished telling Sarah about what Frances had told me.

"He acts like a lovesick puppy." She muttered. "Why don't you go over there and see how is he?"

"I don't know…"

"Go, Bella." She urged me, while playing with her almost uneaten salad.

"Fine, I'll just go." I put my part of money and went back to the dorms. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until I opened the ancient door of our dorm building.

**Can u come over? We need to talk**

I had reached his floor when I got that text. I knocked once before the door flung open. I didn't have time to register how he looked because I was in his arms and he was hugging me tightly. I heard the door closing and soon I was pressed in it, with Rob's head buried in my neck. I prayed that his sister wasn't here.

Before I opened my mouth to ask, I heard a sob and peeked over his shoulder. The room was empty that meant… he was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered and raked my hand though his hair.

"I'm an idiot." He muttered and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Did you fight again?"

"No." he choked out and moved us to the bed, sitting down and brushing tears from his face. It looked like he had been crying for some time.

My eyes fell to a plane ticket beside him and I knew why his sister had been here.

"Fanny wants me to go back for a few days. Dad broke his leg and he's on bed rest." He said frowning. It didn't escape me he didn't use the word 'home'.

"That would be a good idea. He needs everyone close to him." I said.

"I wish he had remained in the hospital. It would have been so much easier."

"It's better when you're home at times like this. Trust me." I assured him, knowing too well about this stuff.

Rob glanced at me and a ghost of a smile spread on his lips. "I don't want to go _there_." He hissed the last word, shuddering.

"Your sister told me about what happened. I have one question." His shoulders slumped and then he shrugged. "Have you even put yourself in your mother's place? As much as she loves you and for how many times she had taken your side… Robert, there are some things that are unacceptable."

"She promised she'd always take my side, always talk with Dad when I was in trouble. It seems that her conception of forever is rather dim."

"Try to think that your own kid would have done what you did. How would you have reacted? Honestly, now." His head snapped to me and his eyes narrowed.

"On whose side are you on, Bella?"

"Just answer, please."

He huffed and refused to answer which proved that he would have been mad at his kid if he was in his parents' place. "I would never, ever tell my kid that he is not my own, that I am ashamed of calling him my son. _Never_." I had never heard him speak so angrily, so sorrowfully, with so much anguish. "I know. I admitted that I had done some pretty fucked up things, but she shouldn't have said what she said. Especially not after she had promised me to never abandon me."

We remained silent for a few minutes. "Say… hypothetically, I asked you to come with me, would you accept?" he murmured, not meeting my eyes.

I felt obliged to go with him and I tried to find a reason to say no, but I couldn't. He had come with me and I had to go with him. "I probably would say yes."

A big smile broke on his face and he turned to look at me, searching my eyes. "She's psychic." He chuckled and caught me in a hug.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you. Fanny." It felt good to hear him laugh. "She bought two plane tickets when she heard I had spent the holidays with your folks."

I started laughing as I realized how deep this brother-sister bond really was. I hadn't had a chance to see it before, not even with the Cullens. They weren't actually related.

"What's so funny?" Robert whispered and kissed my neck.

"You call her Fanny and she hates it. She calls you Bobbie and you hate it." I managed to gasp out.

"She called me… Bobbie? Oh she won't know what hit her!" he groaned.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" I asked, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Went to Chicago to announce them that the wasteful son is coming back." He muttered, still not saying the word 'home'. He separated from my neck and grinned down at me. "There." He said proudly.

"What?" I frowned. His eyes held mischief and that cocky grin said only bad things. "What did you do?" I insisted.

He got up and took my hand, leading me to the bathroom and pointing to the mirror. My eyes widened in horror as I saw my neck. Two big purple spots adorned my neck. One was fresh and one was old.

My palm itched and before I could stop it, it landed on his chest, quite hard.

"Ow, woman!" He mumbled and stepped back.

"That's why Charlie kept glancing at my neck and his volume got higher every time he looked at it! You're in so much trouble, Rob. If you want to survive, you better run."

He didn't believe me. _I_ didn't believe myself. But it seemed that my brain, feet and hands had a mind of their own. When my fist connected with his biceps, we both started laughing.

Rob made a show as he ducked out of the bathroom and lunged for the door to get out of the room. "Heeelllpp!" he shouted in a high pinched voice. I followed hot on his heels, miraculously not tripping.

*S&S:LIAB*

When we stepped out of the O'Hare Airport, I was overwhelmed. My legs seemed to turn into jelly and I couldn't help but picture the city a century ago, I could almost see horses, a few cars as they had just appeared, perfectly dressed girls, nice gentlemen talking about them or who knows what else their subject of discussion those days was.

"Bella?" As I turned to Robert, I was still a century ago, in my mind. I could almost see Edward, a very human and still inhumanly beautiful Edward, helping me in a carriage. I took in a sharp breath and shook my head as a honk rang loudly in my ears.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Y..ah." I managed to whisper before I ducked in the cab. Robert got in after me and took me in his arms. It took me a second to realize that we weren't in a cab.

"What's this?"

"A car. A marvelous invention." He chuckled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I know that, _genius_!"

"Dad's car." He said coldly. "You didn't really answer me. How are you? You looked sick for a moment." He changed the subject.

"This city is so… wonderful." I said in a dreamy voice.

"We have a day to visit. If I'm honest with myself, I haven't seen much of it, although I lived here for eighteen years."

"We'll play tourists." I said, suddenly eager to see more of Chicago. A lone thought breezed through my mind as I watched out the window and I suddenly knew one place I wanted to visit. The cemetery. There was only one problem. How do I tell Rob that I want to _visit_ the cemetery? He'll be sure I've gone mad.

I must have dozed off during the traffic jam, because I woke up to Robert smiling apologetically at me.

"We're here. You'll sleep as soon as we get past my parents." He promised and helped me out. I turned to get our knapsack, the same one we had when we visited my family, but he stopped me. "Joe would get it."

Robert intertwined our fingers and took a deep breath. "Let's do this." He said and started to the house. The door opened before he had a chance to knock. Figures, they knew we made it since they might have heard the car.

"Rob!" He squeezed my hand and looked at the woman in front of him. I felt like I was looking at his twin only she was a woman and a bit older. The hair was the same shade of dark red, the same piercing green eyes; the only difference was that she had age lines. She realized he won't move or talk so she turned to me. I got nervous as she looked at me. "And you must be Bella."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen." I felt like floating. In the back of my mind, I was seeing another scenario, from a century ago. Everything was the same, only the scenery was different and maybe a few devices that surrounded us.

"Lily, please. Call me, Lily." She said warmly, turning back to her son. She stepped forward and I dropped his hand as she hugged him. He stood motionless, but he lost the battle and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her. For a second, I feared he would crush her.

Someone took my hand and ushered me inside. "Let's give them some time." I realized that Frances had led me in a big foyer. White marble was on the floor and on the stairs that led to the upper floors. "Are you alright?" she whispered. "Let's get you some water. Has the plane flight made you sick?"

I followed her dazed, admiring the narrow hallway that led to the spacious kitchen. The hallway's walls were full with pictures of the family. I looked at them, seeing Robert and Frances at different stages of their life, their parents, grandparents. It seemed that it was a walk to remember. We were close to the kitchen's doorway when I saw it. All balance I might have possessed left my body and I staggered into Frances, my eyes glued to the picture on my right.

The picture seemed to be taken in Sepia although that was the color of that time. I couldn't have mistaken him with anyone in the world. There, was a picture of Edward. He was crouched down, scratching a big, fat cat on the stomach, oblivious to the camera. I drank in his features, the hole inside me burning and swallowing me whole. He was smirking, a glint in his eyes, his hair in its usual disorder, both hands on the cat, which seemed ready to escape, but held onto her tightly. I tore my eyes from the picture, wanting nothing more than to forget I even looked at it. There was another picture of him. This time, he was at a big piano, his parents behind him with their hands on his shoulders and the same cat nestled on the corner of the piano lid. This was the customary family picture.

"I know, they are so much alike." I jumped a foot in the air when I heard Frances whisper in my ear. My eyes had been caressing every feature of Edward's face, wanting to remember this part of his life. The part he had forgotten over the years.

"Our great grandfather's son, Edward. He is our first cousin twice removed. Died of the flu." She said. I heard only one word. I could hear my breath, loudly in my ears, a black fog blurred my vision and I blinked wanting to see the picture again, but the fog engulfed me.

"She'd be fine. Relax." I heard someone whisper.

I felt the tale-tell blush appear on my face. I had fainted because of Edward. _Again_. Even a picture of him could affect me so strongly. Dang it!

"See? Perfectly fine. There's some color in her cheeks."

"Bella?" I opened my eyes, more embarrassed than ever. I was met with Robert's anxious gaze, his green eyes seemed dilated. "Don't do that again."

"I'll try to tell my brain not to shut off." I chuckled and sat up. I was on a bed. A soft, warm, inviting bed.

"Drink this, sweetie." I smiled to his mother and took the cup. It had hot chocolate. "You need glucoses. You have water here, on the nightstand." She showed me.

"Thank you. I'm sorry… I ehh do-"

"No problem. I'm a nurse so it was no trouble." She glanced at Robert, who averted his eyes then she left us alone.

"What was that?" I whispered as I sipped from the warm liquid.

His jaw clenched. "I don't want to talk about that."

"She thinks it's your fault? That's not true. It was all me, I'll go an-"

"Stay put, Bella. I couldn't convince her otherwise, I doubt you can. Besides, I have to take care of you. Boss' orders," He smirked and pushed me back on the bed when I had gotten up to go after his mother. "Drink."

"Aye."

He lied next to me and put his head on my lap, looking up at me. "In all seriousness, what happened? I was debating how to walk inside when I heard Fanny scream for Mom. I sprinted inside before I realized I crossed the threshold." He laughed. "You were in her arms, white as a sheet. God, Bella. I have never been so scared in my life." He groaned and hugged my waist, burrowing his face in my stomach. I raked my fingers through his hair with my free hand.

I decided to keep it light. "It was your fault."

"You just said it wasn't my fault. A moment ago." He said on a petulant tone, biting on my stomach and making me squirm.

"Rooobb!" I hissed. He looked up at me, under his thick lashes, battling them. "Yes, dear?" he asked smartly.

"I'll show you a 'dear'." I let my hand slid down his body and I pinched his side. He shot up and grasped his sides.

"Play nice." He muttered, glancing at my lap then at my eyes. I smirked, daring him to come any closer. "So… how is it my fault?" He settled next to me, pouting, still thinking if it was wise to get any closer.

"You're devastatingly handsome and you took my breath away." I said trying to sound serious.

A big grin broke on his face. The cup disappeared from my hands and I found myself on my back as he tickled me. It gave me a strange sense of déjà vu from our first kiss. I tried to get to him, to tickle him, too, but his arms were too long. I kicked my foot in the air, not sure what I was going to do, but he fell on top of me with an "Omph,"

I didn't tickle him, I took his face in my hands and we kissed.

Next day, we visited Chicago. After a few museums and a walk in the park, I was debating how to ask him to go to the cemetery. I didn't have to worry about it for too long.

"How would you feel if we went to the cemetery? I haven't been there in a while." He whispered, sounding embarrassed. I couldn't stop myself. I stopped and turned to him, kissing him, in the middle of the alley in the park. If I knew how easy it was to have my wish coming true…

"I'd like to know as much about you as possible." I said eagerly, maybe too eagerly.

"Let's go, buy some flowers." He murmured and draped an arm over my shoulders, steering me to the first flower shop, outside the park.

When we stepped into Graceland Cemetery, my heart constricted and I gripped Rob's hand as he led the way. It was somehow amazing how they still went to their relatives that had died in the First World War. Our first stop was at Richard and Eleanor Masen, his grandparents.

"He gave me my first beer." Robert chuckled and glanced at me, smiling. "Dad was furious when he found us on the porch."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen, I think. Just before high school," he sighed. "A few months later… he died and Nana followed soon after."

I hugged him, seeing how hard it was for him to talk about this. I barely remembered Grandma Swan so I couldn't suffer as much.

"Let's go. One more stop." I felt my heart stuttering and momentarily thought of bailing, afraid I'd faint again. _He's not dead and you know it! There's just the stone and an empty grave._ I told myself.

We stopped in front of three simple graves. On every tombstone was a picture. There were many graves like this one, with even younger children dead in them, but I couldn't help but thank Carlisle again for saving Edward that day. He looked so young… he is the same, now.

"Shh, I shouldn't have brought you here."

I realized I was sobbing and I couldn't stop the sounds that were coming from me. After he put the flowers down, we left with one last glance behind.

When we got back to his house, I finally met his father who had made his way downstairs. When we entered the kitchen, Lily was yelling at him for getting out of the bed.

I liked his parents and surprisingly they liked me, too. Robert seemed to have gotten over the past and he was talking and laughing with them. Frances had subtly thanked me for changing him. I didn't think it was me, it was just him. He had grown up and realized that family was important and you needed to keep them close.

**There was a bit of Edward, I know it wasn't what you wanted, but he will be here soon. Four more chapters.**

**Review. And go to my website where you;d find pictures.**


	7. Chapter 7: Life is an open road

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it and to** **Twichild369 for looking over my silly mistakes.**

The months that followed were some of the best I ever had. I never thought I could ever really be so happy and content and above all, love again. I really loved Robert. We had discussed in detail what happened before his sister's visit and he admitted that he simply had the wrong class, but after that… he felt "something" so he kept following me around.

I started realizing things about Sarah that I hadn't paid attention to, before. Since the eye incident, I was more aware of her presence. From time to time, I caught glimpse of the yellow specks, but shrugged it off. I still haven't met her friend, JJ; she was really secretive about him. She had stopped dragging me shopping, now, going with JJ's girlfriend there. I wasn't complaining, but I had gotten used to go shopping with her, once a month. Now, she was at the mall almost daily.

Today was the last day of the year. Summer was here, officially. I had had my last exam two days ago and now, I was waiting for Robert on a bench. He kept complaining that he had his last exam on the last day possible.

I was reading from a brochure about touristic attractions of Minnesota, Robert had convinced me to go on a week trip around the state, when someone blocked my light. I looked up, frowning.

"Going somewhere?"

"It's nice to see you, Sarah." I muttered. I hadn't seen her in a few days. Her smile widened.

"I've been camping."

"Really? Camping?" I asked dubiously.

"Sure. With Ja-JJ and Mary." She said lightly. I had reached the conclusion that she was lying about her friends. She cut herself and frowned when she said their names. And now, she went _camping_! Either she made them up, which I doubt or she kept them secret because… something was wrong with them.

"Interesting." I said monotonously.

"Yes. Wonderful. Never thought it could be so much fun. I've done it countless times, but they made it fun." It was beyond me how camping could be fun. "So… where are you going?" she asked, sitting next to me and gesturing to the brochure.

"I'm not sure yet. We want to go somewhere for a week or so."

"Cool."

I turned to her, trying to find something weird about her. It just didn't sound right when she said stuff like that. She looked tense and focused on something invisible to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What should be wrong?"

"You look tense."

"I'm fine. You worry too much." She dismissed me, leaning on the back of the bench and looking up. Sarah was looking at the sun, not even blinking. "This feels nice." She murmured and sighed.

"I'm sure of that. How many white spots do you see?" I laughed.

"None." She said sincerely. It might have been the first sincere answer I got from her in a few months. "Should I?" she asked, turning to me and cocking her head.

"That happens when you look at the sun or any source of light for a long time." I said. She made a face and muttered something under her breath. My eyes widened when I saw hers. They were honey gold. The very same honey gold that the Cullens sported. I blinked and shook my head, trying to catch my breath.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard her asking, worriedly.

It was impossible. Her eyes were blue, with specks of gold… from time to time. I was definitely losing my mind.

"It's nothing." I said and turned back to my brochure.

"Can I ask something? I really haven't been around…" she started, trailing off, which was unlike her. I turned to look at her again.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen this boy?" My eyebrows shot up at her question. I looked down at the picture in her hands and shook my head, but a second later, I snatched the picture back and gaped at it.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, my voice shaking. There was the picture of the vampire in my dream. The dream… that I prayed wasn't true.

"You saw him?" Her voice sounded hysterical, suddenly.

"Answer me, first." I demanded.

"This friend of mine… heard of him. She said he's bad and that he's heading to Minneapolis." She whispered. "_Now_, answer my question." She said urgently.

_Bad!_ I almost snorted. This friend of hers didn't know half of how bad this boy was. "I didn't really see him. Just a picture, too." I lied. "What do you know about him? What do you mean, bad?" I asked, trying to sound confused and concerned.

"I don't know much, just that he is very bad. He's a killer." She whispered, dropping her eyes. "I'll leave you alone." She said abruptly and got up.

"What are yo-"

"Rob's coming." She was gone before I could say anything else.

I looked up surprised to see Robert grinning down at me. "It's official. I'm free for the summer." He said happily and plopped next to me. _How did she know? She had her back turned!_

"I can't choose anything." I told him and put the brochure on his lap.

"Why don't we just go where the road leads us?" he proposed and turned around, wrapping his arms around me. "I say we take I-35 N." He whispered and kissed me, not leaving me a choice to answer.

"If only we get to Voyageurs National Park - International Falls." I said after we separated.

"So you liked something." He chuckled.

Two days later, we left, bright and early. We took I-35 N and US-35 N and in almost six hours we were at the Park. We checked in Gateway Lodge and Suites on Pelican Lake, it was pretty close to the Park and the view was amazing.

The room was simple, the headboard of the bed was my favorite thing. It was made of massive wood as if they had glued some logs and put them there. The wood was polished and it felt velvety under my fingers.

"You okay?" Robert asked concerned as he watched me 'feeling up' the bed.

"Yes. I think I'm in love with this bed."

He huffed and mock-pouted. "Choosing an un-animated object over me."

"It's so soft yet so hard and strong. I reall-" I stopped talking and blushed when I realized what I said. We looked at each other for a long minute before we burst in laughter.

"I'll… go… sh-hower." He managed to gasp out, pointing to the bathroom's door. I nodded and went back to touching the wood.

I called Dad and told him I got here safely. He had been worried ever since he realized we were taking Rob's bike. Then I started unpacking, putting the clothes aside.

I hadn't realized how badly I needed to pee until I became aware of the running water in the other room. I finished unpacking and literally hopped around the room until I decided I couldn't take it anymore and I went to knock on the door.

"I'm drying up!" he shouted.

"Hurry up." I moaned, keeping my thighs pressed together. The door opened and Rob took in my stance and laughed. I pushed past him and slammed the door after him.

After I released myself, I decided to take a shower, too. Only when I stepped out, I realized I didn't have clothes.

We had danced around this ever since New Year and, I was starting to feel queasy and unsure of what he wanted. He kept telling me that I was more special than his other flings. I tucked the towel safety around me and stepped out. He had switched the TV on and was watching Bruce Springsteen on VH1.

"This is mus- ehh isn't it a bit late for such an attire?" he asked carefully, taking in all my form.

"I didn't think to bring clothes." I whispered, surprised that I wasn't blushing.

"Oh well… great minds think alike, you know?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" I squealed as I tried to find some underwear and keep the towel on my body at the same time.

"Don't bother with clothes." I jumped, startled, when I felt his breath on my neck. When did he move? What was he talking about? His lips touched my neck and I forgot how to breathe.

He turned me in his arms and I realized he was wearing only a towel, too. "I didn't bring any clothes in the bathroom, either."

I made a noncommittal sound in the back of my throat and never took my eyes off his chest. On the few occasions I had seen it, I've been fascinated with it. My hands went to touch him and I felt him shiver under my fingers. I trailed my fingers on his strong stomach until I reached the towel and wrapped my fingers around it.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered, peppering kisses on my neck.

"Yes." My voice seemed raspy.

My towel fell and I tugged on his, making it fall, too. Rob stared at my body for a long time, making me self conscious then he finally met my gaze and smiled crookedly. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and dropped his head to kiss my collarbone and down to my breast.

We moved to the bed and I was glad, because I would have melted on the floor. As he moved down my body, kissing, nipping, licking the flesh, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. I pushed the thought in the back of my mind, but a part of my brain, the sick one, kept comparing Robert with Edward and the mere thought of Edward doing anything like this was enough to send me over the edge. Just a _thought_. I willed myself to stay focused on the present, to forget about everything else and just feel. It was, after all, my first time. I wasn't scared in the usual way; I kept having the nagging feeling that I'd regret this.

I forgot about my inner argument when his tongue touched me. My back arched and I let out a loud moan as a fire roamed in my stomach. Robert was gone as soon as he had touched me.

"Wha… don… whe…" I couldn't even talk, I was trembling with lust and love and need for him.

The volume of the music raised and I listened for a second as Freddie sang _A Kind of Magic_. Rob was back with a sly grin on his face. "Let's not give everyone a show." He chuckled and pressed his mouth to mine, kissing me more strongly than ever. My hands went to his back and I felt the muscles ripple under my palms as he moved. "Where was I?" he whispered and started from the spot behind my ear, as he went down, he didn't even touch where I wanted him to, but a second later he kissed the sole of my foot, tickling me with his little stubble. His kisses went up and he paid a good amount of attention on every scar he found, I thought he'd never get where I wanted him at this rate.

"What's this from?" I tried to focus on his words. I looked down at the scar he was pointing to. It was on my hip and I still remember how I was on one of my "Barbie moments" for Alice. She had given me the curling iron, Edward had dropped by because he was bored of waiting and as he distracted me… I touched the hot iron to my hip. I haven't shouted so loud from a burn in a long time.

"Curling iron." I told him, eliciting a chuckle and roll of his eyes. He went back to his kisses and very soon, he was where I needed his mouth. My stomach's muscles clenched and I felt the orgasm coming, I realized it could hurt him if I tugged so hard on his hair, but I needed to grasp on something, even though, right now, my fingers felt like jelly.

He leaned down to me and kissed me after I had slumped on the pillows. It occurred to me for a moment to tell him that I hadn't done this and part of me had the irrational fright of the unknown, but if he did it quickly, it won't hurt. I was sure of that so I won't tell him, maybe he won't even notice.

I watched as he bent over the edge of the bed, searching for something. I didn't care what he was doing; I liked the view so I took advantages of and kissed his back and down to the curve of his ass. Rob straightened and looked at me strangely. "If I told you to kiss my ass, you wouldn't have done it."

I smacked him and he kept grinning. I couldn't stay mad with him. "Smart ass."

"Kissable and smart. I'm learning new things about my ass." He chuckled.

I pushed him down and straddled him, leant down and kissed him, again. His lips felt soft and I couldn't get enough of them. I felt him on my inner thigh and I realized how close we were to change our relationship, to take it to the next level.

"You're not scared, right?" he asked, searching my eyes.

"Just a bit." I admitted.

He caught my chin and pressed his mouth to mine. "Why does it scare you? It's nothing we hadn't done before. Separately, I mean."

I felt the blush making an appearance. I focused on a spot on his shoulder and tensed up, waiting for him to push me off him.

"_Really_?" I could hear a slightly hysterical note his voice. _Great_. I thought to myself, I just ruined this.

We stared at each other, his green eyes wide, shocked, mine… well, afraid and embarrassed. It felt like an eternity has passed until a bright smile broke on his face. "Really?" he repeated, on a normal tone this time. I simply nodded. He kept grinning and wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to his chest. "Were you going to tell me? I could have hurt you." He said upset.

"No!" I shouted.

"I would have figured it on my own, you know?"

"Let's just do it and get done with it." I muttered. He hugged me tighter.

"It's not like that. Maybe you aren't ready if you speak like that."

"Robert, I've waited six months, now… let's just do this."

"I love you, Bella." He kissed the side of my neck and grasped my hips, guiding me on his shaft. When I felt him enter me, I tensed and slapped my hands on his shoulders for support. "That won't do, really. Try to relax." He whispered, rubbing his thumbs over hips. I sighed and tried to relax. I focused on how it felt to have him there and I relaxed when my stomach muscles clenched in anticipation, awaiting a new release.

He entered me slowly and stopped for a second when he reached my barrier. I became aware of the music in the background, which I had forgotten about it. My short scream seemed louder than Celine Dion's shrill tones.

"It's okay. I won't move, take as much time as you need." I looked down at Rob's face, which seemed contorted in pain. I saw wet spot on his neck and cheek and I realized they were my tears, I didn't know I was crying.

"I'm good, just move." I urged, the stinging was better. He moved me over him, moving his hips, too and creating a delicious feeling inside me, making me forget about the pain.

I bit on my lip after I heard the sounds I was making, they seemed as if I was being killed. "Let it out." Rob hissed, groaning and flipping me on my back, putting my legs around his waist. This position seemed to make the coil in my stomach spring; I felt the flames coming down on me. He stopped and bit his lip. He looked so beautiful in that second, more than ever, his look was closer to Edward's than ever. He was glowing, his eyes alight, his hair had fallen in his eyes, his jaw was tight and his lips red and swollen from our kissing. I felt his fingers down on me and it was enough to bring me over the edge. I never thought it possible from the first time, but he used his hands.

When he withdrew, I smelt it and the room spun. I should have thought it would happen, but it was supposed to be a small amount, well even the slightest hint of its smell made me queasy.

"Bella?" The bed dip next to me and I turned mechanically to my right, eyes shut, breathing through my mouth.

"Wait." I whispered. The smell of blood seemed to disappear and the bed and room stopped spinning.

We laid there in silence, listening to the music that was blearing too loudly for this hour.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he whispered in my ear, moving hair off my neck.

"Yes." I said in a shaky voice. I was okay, why was I so wound up? "I guess I really hate blood."

"You think?" he chuckled. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me about your virginity. It came as a surprise, really."

"You think?" I turned his words, trying to suppress my smile as I remembered his face. I turned around, pressing my chest on his and wrapping my arms around his neck. "What is it with you boys and…" I stopped, trying to choose the right words. "Popping the cherry?" I asked, smirking. His green eyes flashed and I felt him stir against my stomach.

"It's very arousing, I guess. It's like… we're claiming the girl as ours." He whispered lowly and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You looked scared for a second." I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I've never done it before." His voice rang with honesty. "I was scared I'd hurt you, scared I'd… make a fool of myself." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I wouldn't have known the difference."

"You didn't." he stated. "I rivaled my first time." he continued with a small bark of laughter.

"Oh." It was all I said. I wanted to try again so I announced him. "Let's try again."

"You're sore."

"No… I think I know better."

"But you will be. And I want to do some sightseeing tomorrow, not stay in here cooped up."

"Fine." I said sulkily and kissed his jaw and couldn't stop there. I peppered him all along the jaw and down his neck with kisses, sometimes, open mouthed.

"Oh screw it!" he shouted and pressed me to the mattress. His lips on mine, needy and greedy. "I'll carry you, I promise." With this final promise, we dissolved in another round of passionate lovemaking.

I woke up to some interesting lyrics blaring from the TV. Note to self, never listen VH1 at night. The volume was tuned down, but still audible. I squinted at the name of the singer, Lady Antebellum – Need You Now. Interesting… I mused and a wide grin came on my face when I saw the next video. I didn't know what hour it was, but I was awake. Bryan Adams – Open Road. I suppressed my sounds and movements, considering Robert was fast asleep, even snoring. Bryan looked good with a scruffy jaw, but not as good as Rob. I looked down and thought of last night.

It was surreal. I never thought I could feel so good. The second time, I could almost see his love evaporating from his skin and by the third time, I was sure I've died and gone to heaven.

I ranked my fingers through his wild hair, he didn't even stir. I got up to go to the bathroom. He had been right, of course. I couldn't feel my legs and arms and my back and girly parts were sore.

After brushing my teeth and showering, I was in the same predicament that led to the amazing night. I snatched Rob's shirt from the central heating and slipped in it. When I returned in the room, he was still sleeping. One look at my phone told me it was seven. That explained the low sun.

I started digging for two small packets of instant coffee and went to make them outside, in the small kitchen that the complex provided. I was glad that no one was awake yet, I would have given them quite the view of my ass.

When I returned to the room, the bed was empty and I heard the water running. He had finally woken up. I turned up the volume of the music and waited for Rob to finish his shower. I was already too awake and if I drank the coffee… I'd be doing cart wheels, which would be dangerous for me. I couldn't wait to just get out and visit or just walk around in this quiet area. Just then, Robert emerged from the bathroom, only boxers and a shirt on him, towel in head, unaware of me.

"Coffee?" I asked, cheerily making him stumbled over his feet.

"Sheesh! Make some noise." He wasn't entirely awake. I watched as he took the cup of coffee I made and down it in one gulp then turned to me grinning. "Definitely more awake."

I continued sipping from my mug, watching him get dressed. He pulled some low khakis on him and came to sit next to me.

"That's how you're going to stay today?"

"No… I hadn't brought clothes when I showered this morning." I mumbled and finished the coffee. "I'll go get dressed."

"Not yet." He whispered and turned me around, kissing me. It felt like he hadn't done it in days.

After a quick breakfast, we went to Voyageurs National Park - International Falls. We decided to check out and find accommodation there, somewhere.

Once there, we had a map and made our way inside. Everyone was using cars, we were the only one with the motorcycle, at least they had allowed us to use it. We went to Ash River Visitor Center where a small cabin was and the man there told us that it was empty and we could stay for as long as we wanted. Leaving our stuff there, we started exploring the woods.

I had never liked to hike, but this was amazing. It was quiet, clean and it felt good to be away from the crazy city life. The trail we took was called Blind Ash Bay Trail, it was a 2.5 mile loop.

"I think Mr. Wills is right." Robert said. "There _are_ bears. Did you hear that?"

"It's fine. There are rangers around here, nothing would happen." I assured him as I concentrated on the trail. I had nearly fallen a dozen times already.

We stopped on a fallen tree and had the sandwiches we had bought. I didn't know if this was normal, but I felt lighter after last night. For the first time, in a long time, I didn't worry about my problems. It was just me and Robert in this park. Nothing else existed; no vampires or werewolves or anything else.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You wouldn't like to know what's in my mind." I said chuckling.

"It looks pretty intense. Are you being chased by the bear?"

"There is no bear! If you believe it, it's true if you don't… it's not." I said thoughtfully, munching my sandwich.

"So Freddy Kruger of you." Robert laughed. "It's in your mind while you're sleeping."

I pushed him and shook my head. "I didn't even see the movie." I admitted.

"You're joking!"

"No! I had finals when the theatre in Port Angels was showing it so Jake went alone." And I hadn't been in any mood to go and watch a movie even though it was a horror one.

"It's a date, honey." Rob said seriously and wrapped an arm around me. "Everyone must see _A Nightmare on Elm Street_. It's epic!"

"I've seen _Chucky_ if that helps."

"Everyone knows _Chucky_ and _The Exorcist_. That doesn't count."

"Fine, we're renting the movie when we get back." I sighed in defeat.

Robert laughed at me and we went back to the cabin. It felt nice to have the whole thing to ourselves. This was going to be an interesting week, considering we survived 'the bear'.

**I really need your opinions on this chapter. I hope you like it. Three more chapter until Edward makes an appearance. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The boys are back

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it and to** **Twichild369 for looking over my silly mistakes.**

**We're advancing, slow and steady.**

"I. Say. We. Stay. Here." Robert protested and pinned me under him.

"I say we do something productive!" I insisted, annoyed. It was a futile attempt to escape. I had tried to do this since Friday and now we were on Monday morning.

"There's nothing to do. Just stay a little while longer." He whispered and captured my lips in a deep kiss. As if that was all my body needed, my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands went to his hair. Shortly after Rob disappeared under the blanket, doing delicious things to me, my phone started ringing.

"Leave it." he muttered and bit the inside of my breast.

"Jake." I gasped. It was his ring tone. I had managed to forget about his coming here.

Robert poked his head out from under the blanket, his face an unreadable mask. "That's a wound to my ego."

"Jake." I repeated loudly and pushed him off me, searching for my phone. As I answered, I could have sworn that I heard Rob mutter 'cockblocker.'

"Hey!" I said cheerfully, hoping he would buy it.

"Did I wake you?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Sort of. Are you here, yet?"

"In my room, even. Wanna meet for coffee? Alone. We need to talk." He added quickly.

"I don't think I can…" I trailed off. I hadn't been away from Robert since our trip. We were joined by the hip, literally. I blushed at the turn my thoughts had taken.

Rob was watching me amused, stretching in the middle of the bed, teasing me.

"Fine, come with him. I'll tell you subtly what I have to." Jake conceded.

"Subtly!" I snorted loudly. "Jake, I'm sorry but you can't be subtle." I continued to laugh.

"Ten minutes. Starbucks." He groaned. I could see him rolling his eyes.

"No… make it," I bit my lip, glancing at the clock. "Half an hour."

"Fine." He sighed and hung up.

"We need to shower and get dressed." I said hurriedly, making my way to the bathroom and tripping over a shoe.

"Whoa!" Robert shouted and lunged after me, keeping me steady. "Let's take it easy." He whispered.

The shower itself took half an hour because I had company.

"I don't have a clean shirt!" I moaned, rummaging through what clothes I had in his room. Rob's laugh startled me and stopped me mid-throwing a dirty sock over my shoulder.

"Fanny would say we're made for each other." He tried to say it without cracking up, but didn't manage it. "We created a mess. Chad and I hadn't managed this in one year of school."

I looked around me and for the first time in three days, I _really_ looked at the room. Dirty clothes littered the floor along with boxes of food, cans of beer or soda, ripped foils of condoms and to my horror even a few used condoms and above all these, there were cables and books randomly thrown around the room. As I took in the small room, I was sure that my eyes would fall out or I'll suffocate. I wasn't sure which one would go first.

"Quite the mess, eh?" he chuckled.

"We NEED to clean before Chad comes back." I whispered, my face burning.

"We have time, but I'm sure that Jacob would be mad if we don't make it there soon. We're ten minutes late."

Starbucks was quite far so we took his bike. I wasn't startled when I heard the quiet snarls in my head, I had grown used to them.

"Ready?" Rob asked as he demounted the bike and helped me off.

"As ever." I muttered and took my helmet off, tucking it under my arm.

The coffee shop was quite empty. My eyes landed on Jake, who looked bored as he sat lounged on the couch.

"I want a tea." I told Rob, who nodded and made his way to the saleslady.

"Hi, Jake." I said softly after I stopped next to him.

"Bella. You could have said an hour and be done with it."

"Sorry, ehh I got distracted." I giggled and squeezed myself between him and the arm of the couch.

"I don't need details." He shuddered. "Listen, while he's there…" he turned to me, his black eyes grave. "Have you seen someone?"

"No. I think he lost my trail."

"They won't give up. If she trained them… they won't give up until they find you."

"Jake, please. Everything is great and I don't know if I'm ready to invent some lies for Sarah or Robert's sake." I whispered, finally coming back to earth after three days of bliss… or months of bliss.

"Honey, you need plan B ready." He whispered and squeezed me to his side.

"You're getting hotter." I choked out. I could see Robert coming back and I had to get a grip of myself.

"Why, thanks! As flattering as that is, you have a boyfriend." Jake teased, lightening the mood.

"Should I be jealous of you holding her so close?" Rob asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know? She's comi…" I cut Jake off before he could ruin everything. He seemed to have realized what he was saying and shrugged.

I watched as they bumped fists like old buddies. It was nice to see them liking each other.

"Is that beauty yours?" I gaped at Jake, unsure what he was playing at.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Robert answered, approvingly, looking outside. I was about to say that I was right there and how dare they talk like that about me when I realized that they were talking about the bike.

"I can see why you were upset at Christmas."

"She was okay. Thank God." Rob sighed and pushed the tea to me.

"Did you name her?" Jake asked, never taking his eyes off the bike. I could see the longing in them. He missed our bikes, too.

Rob chuckled. "Yes. Before I met Bella so you can't say that I did it on purpose."

"What? Did you name you bike, Bella?" I shouted, shocked.

"No, love." He said calmly. I felt Jake's arm tighten around my shoulders. "Black swan."

I choked on my tea as Jake sputtered his coffee. We looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Rob tried to understand our strange behavior.

I waved a hand between Jake and me and burst in a fresh round of laughter. I didn't seem to get a grip of myself.

"Black is my… surname." Jake managed to gasp out.

Comprehension drawn to Rob's face and he joined us in the laughter.

After lunch, we walked back, Rob pushing the bike until Jake took 'pity' and asked if he could drive it. He looked like a kid on Charismas morning when Rob gave him the keys. He was staying in the same building as us and when he said that we could see a movie, we had mentioned earlier, Rob and I shared a scared looked.

"It's not a good idea." I whispered, thinking of the mess in his room.

"But you just said that you have the new one!" Jake moaned.

"Yes, but it would take a while to find it." Rob chuckled and I jabbed him in the ribs. He wasn't helping.

Jake looked between us, frowning. I kept glaring at Robert who kept grinning.

"Room 707. Give us five minutes." He conceded and dragged me upstairs, leaving a stupefied Jake in front of his door.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, once inside the room. He started pushing the mess under the bed or in the closet.

"Cleaning."

"Like a cat? Hiding the mess, huh?" I tried to sound stern but ended up laughing.

"Now, I'm a cat?" he stopped throwing things in the closet. His eyes tinkered as he advanced to me. "Do I look like Puss?" he asked lowly, eyes burning, making me squirm.

"Puss?" I squeaked, stepping back and over something, nearly falling. He caught my arms, steadying me and smirking.

"Yes. Puss from Shrek. Keep up, Bella." He chuckled. I couldn't keep up when he looked at me like that.

"We need to finish cleaning." I said in an attempt to distract him, but he leaned down and started kissing me hungrily, making me forget that we'd have guests, soon. He moved to my neck and I knew what he was doing, but I couldn't stop him. With one final sound kiss on my throat, he took a step back and beamed at me then bent to pick the pizza boxes and condoms and their wrappers and disappeared in the bathroom just as Jacob knocked on the door. I was still dizzy as I answered the door.

"Holy shit! What have you done here?" he asked stupefied as he looked inside the room.

"Nothing to worry your head with." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Do you even know where that movie is?"

"We can always watch something else." I said lightly.

Robert re-emerged from the bathroom and went to his side of bed, poking around. "Ha! Got it!" he shouted and waved the DVD case in the air.

We settled on the bed as he went to put it in his laptop. A second later, he turned to me. "It's not in here."

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Because you and Sarah wanted it last week."

"Oh right. It may still be in my laptop. I'll call Sarah."

While we waited for Sarah, I kept picking up things and trying to clean the room.

When she came, she shook her head as she took in the room. "_Nice_. Please, don't ever make our room look like this." She pleaded.

"Oh shut up!" I groaned. It was the first time in my life when I lived in a dirty room.

She looked at Jake and frowned, shaking her head slowly as if not believing what she was seeing.

"He's Jake, my friend from hom-"

"I know! Don't go there again." She moaned and nodded to him. "I have to go."

I didn't have to ask, I knew she was meeting her new best friend, JJ or maybe his girlfriend, whatever…

We finally settled to watch the movie. I fell asleep halfway through it, my head on Jake's lap.

_Little sister, don't you  
Little sister, don't you  
Little sister, don't you kiss me once or twice  
Then say it's very nice  
And then you run_

The song woke me up from a disturbing dream. I was in an empty building, someone was chasing me, and I couldn't see whom it was. I had a good feeling that I knew who he was. After having the same nightmare for a week, you keep discovering new things in it.

Elvis kept singing _Little sister_. I turned to Rob who looked dead to the world and I scrambled to see who was calling him. I should have thought it was his sister.

"Hi, Frances." I greeted as I answered the phone.

"Bella? Hi!" she was too cheery for this hour. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah." And I still find it weird to say that my boyfriend is _sleeping_. I was sleeping, too, until you decided to wake me, but thanks for saving me from the nightmare. I had to stop thinking, my brain was overly active for being so early.

"I forgot again about time zones, but I called to wish you both a good new school year." She said, amused.

"Thanks. Do you want me to wake him?" I whispered and tried to move, but he was half on top of me.

"No, let him sleep. Sorry for waking you up. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." I hung up and tried again to get up, but gave up soon.

"Rob, I have to get up." I whispered after a few minutes. He muttered something unintelligible and flopped on his back. I got up before he could drag me with him, but he still managed to get a hold of my waist and hugged me to his warm chest. This time, I heard what he said. "Bad teddy bear…leaving me." I couldn't stop the giggles and soon, I was laughing loudly, shaking.

"Huh? What?" Robert jumped up, looking confused around him.

"You…I…bear!" I managed to sputter out.

"What?" he asked slowly, confused, rubbing his eyes. He was adorable when he just woke up.

"You thought I was a teddy bear." I enlightened him.

His long arms wrapped around me and squeezed me to him. He was so warm and soft, I snuggled in his chest and sighed.

"My oversized teddy bear." He murmured and bent to kiss me.

"Your sister called." I told him after we broke apart.

"Way to ruin it, Bella." He sighed and fell back on the bed, dragging me with him. "What did she want?"

"To wish us a good year."

"Considerate of her. Are we done talking about Fanny?"

"I guess. Why?" He answered by kissing me and soon engaging me in other activities.

Outside, on our way to classes, we met with Sarah who looked upset.

"You look happy." She noted.

"It's a nice day." I said before catching myself. She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "It is… the first day of the last year…" I tried again.

"_That_ is great! I have to admit." She nodded.

"My last year, too." Rob quipped.

We were heading in the same direction, to get our schedules.

"It would be sunny." I groaned as I saw the sunrays breaking through the clouds.

"And you don't like it?" Sarah asked surprised. I shrugged. I wanted the bad weather, wishing I'll see that boy and see if I had to use plan B or not.

"It's nice, but I prefer the overcast." I finally answered.

"Maybe you're a vampire and I don't know?" Rob's joke was lost to me. My eyes widened and I tried to breathe regularly.

"Like I'd get out in daylight!" My voice raised and it sounded hysterical to me.

Sarah looked at me passively and I could see again the yellow specks in her blue eyes. It was too much. Moments like this made me realize how much more I knew about the true world we lived in.

The day passed relatively quickly and I kept wondering if I'd ever be able to be normal again. I couldn't even think or say something inoffensive without thinking of _him_.

I met Jake for dinner and realized why it was easy to be with him. He knew.

"How was your first day?" I asked him, playing with the fork in my salad.

"Nothing spectacular." He laughed. "I saw your friend a few times in passing. She's strange."

"She's very good. Lately, she started acting strange." I defended Sarah.

"There's something about her. I can't put my finger on it," he said thoughtfully. I thought of her eyes and couldn't help but agree with him.

"She's my friend so careful what you say."

"Sure, sure."

"Have you seen anything?"

"It was sunny if you somehow missed that. Too much love can blind one." Jake laughed at me.

"You're not funny. I know it was sunny."

"You'll be the first to know if I see a bloodsucker around." He whispered and finished his burger, eyeing mine.

"I can see that your appetite is back." I teased and pushed my burger to him, still playing with my salad.

"It was never gone, but now…I'm more hungry." He sighed. "Seth's coming here, too, you know? I don't know why he isn't here yet."

"Isn't he a year younger?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Technically, Bella, he is twenty one. But he's a little genius so he finished with me."

I scowled, hating the age thing.

"Oh don't get upset!" he cooed. "That's him!" Jake grinned and answered his phone.

Not Seth, too! I didn't need another one to worry about!

"Yes, I'm eating… No, Bella… Are you sure?... I'll be right there." Jake hung up and threw the rest of the burger in his mouth. "Come," he motioned to me and dragged me out of the shop.

What happened? Why were we running? I could barely keep up with his long legs.

"Ow damn!" he groaned as we entered our dorm building. He glanced at me and narrowed his eyes. What did I do wrong? "You know, I never thought I'd agree with your leech, but he was right. You _are_ a danger magnet! The whole building reeks!"

"He's here?" I screeched, my heart pounding in my chest. He had found me. Before I could panic, Jake pushed me in his room.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth said cheerfully and came to hug me.

I gasped for air, unable to breathe. Sarah was alone in our room, what if he got to her? What if he…_Do NOT think of that_! I couldn't even concept that something might have happened to Robert.

"Bella, honey, clam down. I'm going to see where the trail leads. Stay here with Seth." Jake whispered.

"NO! Robert! Please…" I mouthed, not able to make a sound.

Seth nodded to Jake, who left.

"It won't be long, I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm scared." I admitted. "Distract me. Tell me about home." He started telling me about his performance about finishing senior year in junior year then he told me about the other wolves and about little Elliot. By the time Jacob came back, I was breathing regularly again.

"He was in your room, oh… your roommate isn't there. BUT DON'T PANIC!" he shouted when I opened my mouth. "I saw her on the window, talking with a blond dude."

"And Robert?" I whispered.

"Nothing in that part. As I told you. It smelled the worst around your room. He found you. You're lucky, we're here."

I tried to act normal when Sarah came to our room, but all I wanted to do was hug her and make sure she was safe. She eyed me weird but then shrugged it and we prepared for the night.

Next morning, I woke up from my nightmare. This time I had seen him again, just a glimpse of his blond hair and red eyes. Jake's words came back to me. _"I saw her on the window, talking with a blond dude,"_ I felt sick and made it just in time to the bathroom. Sarah appeared next to me, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I lied and when I felt better, slumped on the cold tile.

"That's dirty, clean your mouth and come back to bed." I listened obediently and with her help, I fell back on the bed.

It wasn't even dawn, but I was alert. She sat next to me and felt my forehead. I let her have her fun.

"I'm seriously fine. I had a nightmare."

She looked at me for a long minute then sighed. "I hope it's from that."

"What else could it be?" I asked, wondering what got her so worried.

"You spend so much time with Robert. I truly hope you're not pregnant."

"Be serious!" I shouted. She had effectively distracted me from my nightmare.

"I'm here if you need anything, you know that?"

"It was the nightmare." My voice wavered. _She wasn't right_, I kept repeating to myself.

"Should I buy you a test?" One moment, I'm scared for her safety and the next, she manages to scare me, making me think I am pregnant. I couldn't even comprehend that.

"I'll be right back." I didn't have time to protest. She was out of the door too quickly. Why was she dressed as yesterday? Where were her pajamas?

As soon as she was back, she pushed me in the bathroom. For a moment, she reminded me of Alice when she was on a mission.

"You look at it." I whispered after half an hour.

When she didn't say anything, I looked up and saw her looking solemnly at me. I felt my blood draining from my face and I could almost hear Renee screaming at me.

"It looks like you'll have to wait before you become a mommy."

I let out a huge breath and started crying then, after a look at Sarah's face, we both started laughing.

"What an interesting way to wake up!" I said after getting a hold of my laughter.

"Yeah, sorry for panicking you. But you should have realized the truth before you threw the test at me."

"How?" I asked bewildered.

She cocked her head to her side and watched me amused. "You're having your period. Don't tell me, you didn't _see_ that!"

I blushed and bit my lip, trying in vain to keep the new round of laughter inside.

"You look tired." Robert said softly when he saw me later that evening. After my interesting morning, of course I was tired.

"Didn't sleep well."

"Me neither." He said, smiling crookedly sending my heart in overdrive. "My teddy bear wasn't there."

"We'd have to rectify that. But I don't want to make Chad leave his room."

"We can stay to yours. I know that Sarah doesn't mind."

"Yes, but… it's weird." I admitted.

"I saw Seth today." He changed the subject as we went to a food court.

"Yes, he came here yesterday."

"I have practice in an hour. Are you coming?"

"Of course. I'm starting to like basketball." I teased him.

"Good. Hungry?" he murmured and kissed my cheek.

"I haven't eaten today." My inner self put her hands over her ears, waiting for the screaming. He didn't disappoint.

"Do I have to feed you every day?" he groaned. I decided not to say that I had forgotten. He would be madder.

After his practice, we left together and I was hyperaware of every little noise. The whole day, every time I had seen a blond boy, I looked at his eyes. I was going mad.

"I've changed my mind. You can sleep in my room." I shouldn't have said that, but I just wanted to make sure he was safe.

"I'll just go, get some clothes."

After we parted ways, I suddenly remembered that Sarah had showed me that vampire's picture, before. Did she know him? Had she any idea how dangerous he was?

I burst in the room, ready to ask her about the picture, but she wasn't there. There was a note that said she'd stay over to JJ's. She kept insisting that I shouldn't meet her friend, finding silly excuses. He was a criminal or a bad person and I shouldn't know that.

I called her, wanting to discover the mystery about the picture.

"Bella?" her voice sounded strained.

"Hey, Sarah. Remember the picture you sho-"

"Did you see him?" Her voice rose and I heard low mutterings in the background.

"I think so." I lied better than I thought possible, because she believed me.

"Where? Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes. Around here somewhere…"

"Where are you?" she asked urgently. "I _told_ you! I _know_ what I _saw_!" she hissed to someone, emphasizing every verb.

"Our room. Robert is coming over." I supplied. Hoping she won't come back.

"I'm coming back soon." She hung up before I could say otherwise.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to call her. I hadn't found out anything about him. And she was coming back!

Rob came and we watched a movie until Sarah made it back. He had just fallen asleep right before she entered the room. She looked windblown and scared. I put my finger to my mouth and nodded to Robert.

"Oh Bella!" she said relieved and sat on her bed. "Come here."

I went to sit next to her and she looked ready to tell me more, but at the last second, she changed her mind.

"What do you know about him?" I whispered. "Can I see the picture again?"

She gave it to me, gingerly, watching my reaction. It was the first time when I really looked at the boy in the picture. His eyes were green so this was taken while he was still human.

"You know him?" I asked, uneasily.

"No, but I just heard bad things about him."

"I see. He's different now. You won't go near him if you see him, please." I pleaded her. He wanted _me_. I didn't need collateral victims.

"Do _you_ know him?" she asked bewildered, her blue eyes wide, fearful.

"I saw him before." I said truthfully. Well, in my dreams, but that doesn't matter.

Sarah looked at me with wide eyes, it was as if she knew that that boy was a vampire. "I won't go near him if you promise the same thing." This was blackmail.

I looked at her then at Robert and nodded, reluctantly, knowing that if I saw him, I'd go straight to him and tell him to finish what Victoria had started.

"I can see why you love Elizabeth so much. You are so much like her." Sarah noted. It took me a second to realize she was talking about Elizabeth Bennet. "Just go to bed."

I went to my bed as she went to the bathroom. I was asleep before she came out. My arms around Robert, scared of what may be lurking in the dark corners of the campus.

**So what do you think? Review.**

**A little preview from the next chapter:**

_There was no denying what I was seeing. Her head whipped to me, her eyes widened and when I glanced at her arm… it was normal. I stared at her for a long time, repeating to myself that she's not what I think she was. Jake had been around her for Christ's sake! He would have realized it. She would have said something, right?_

_"You're early." I managed to say, stepping inside the room and closing the door after me._

_"I didn't go to classes today." She said simply. Her eyes looked at the door and she tensed up. Someone knocked a second later. I had to talk with her. If what I thought was true… some signs were there, I'd really admit that I can't have a normal human friend. Besides two exceptions, Angela and recently Robert._

_I went to open the door and my heart exploded in a marathon. I blinked. He's not here. I told myself, convincingly. I opened my eyes and he was still there, watching me shocked, his mouth hanging open._


	9. Chapter 9: Changes

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it and to** **Twichild369 for looking over my silly mistakes.**

**We're advancing, slow and steady. Some of you may hate me after this, but I'll tell you more at the end. Enjoy the chapter!**

"It's not hard! Just try once." Jake encouraged me. "The doc's here if something happens." He laughed, nodding to Robert.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I whispered, biting my lip and looking at the ball in my hands. It was quite heavy. I could kill someone with it.

"You didn't play it in high school?"

I glared at Robert. "I managed to knock Newton with my tennis racket in the head! And later, with the volley ball."

"I'm not sorry for that." He chuckled and took the ball from me. I rolled my eyes at how much he was like Edward sometimes. He threw the ball in the hoop and then shouted to me. "Think fast!"

I ducked my head when I saw the ball zooming towards me. This made them both laugh.

"Don't ever become a goalkeeper." Jake muttered.

"I wasn't planning to. And what did you expect me to do when he threw that at me?"

"Catch it?" Rob hinted, smirking. "Here." He put the ball in my hands. "Try."

I dribbled it as I saw them do, but lost it, making the boys laugh again. "Try just to shoot." Rob choked out, returning the ball to me.

To my surprise, it went in. After the initial shock was over, I started jumping and clapping.

"It wasn't hard, huh?"

"Again!" I said cheerily and snatched the ball from Jake. It didn't go in.

"That was beginner's luck." Rob muttered. "But don't be upset." He came to me and kissed me.

"Are we playing or what? You're giving me a cavity!" Jacob groaned, throwing the ball at us and hitting Rob's arm. He turned to Jake and started chasing him.

I went to my spot in the grass and watched as they acted like kids then played basketball again.

"I'm going back! I have a test, soon!" I shouted to them. They nodded and I made my way to the dorm building.

I entered the room and stopped dead in my track. There was Sarah. Under the window. Her right arm was exactly in the way of the late autumn's sunrays and it was sparkling. There was no denying what I was seeing. Her head whipped to me, her eyes widened and when I glanced at her arm… it was normal. I stared at her for a long time, repeating to myself that she's not what I think she was. Jake had been around her for Christ's sake! He would have realized it. _She_ would have said something, right?

"You're early." I managed to say, stepping inside the room and closing the door after me.

"I didn't go to classes today." She said simply. Her eyes looked at the door and she tensed up. Someone knocked a second later. I had to talk with her. If what I thought was true… some signs were there, I'd really admit that I can't have a normal _human_ friend. Besides two exceptions, Angela and recently Robert.

I went to open the door and my heart exploded in a marathon. I blinked. _He's not here._ I told myself, convincingly. I opened my eyes and he was still there, watching me shocked, his mouth hanging open.

"Bella." As he spoke, I realized why I liked Sarah's voice, sometimes. Everything fell in to place. JJ was her new best friend and his girlfriend liked shopping.

My breath picked up and I was aware of how loudly my heart was beating. I couldn't tear my eyes from his golden ones. I collected myself, finally and stepped aside. He walked in and I closed the door then stumbled to my bed where I fell and kept staring at him then at Sarah, unsure if I was dreaming or not.

"I'm really sorry about this. I didn't know she'd be back so soon." Sarah apologized to _Jasper_.

"S'lright." I had forgotten how thick his Texan accent was. He was still watching me. I could see many emotions playing in his eyes. "Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. It's only my fault for everything. Don't deny me. Everyone in this room knows that under the façade I'm still a monster."

I didn't deny him, it was a moot point. I tried to find my voice, but it was caught in my throat.

"I'll tell him that you won't join us tonight. I told you to tell her a long time ago." He said to Sarah who sighed and nodded.

"I'm impressed she hadn't figured it out by now. All the signs were there."

"_Excuse me_!" I exclaimed, suddenly, my voice coming back. "I'm right here! And for your information, Sarah… I have thought about this a few times, but told myself it was impossible. You were the first person to like classic, wonder why," I muttered sarcastically, "your eyes, even though you denied it, not eating out or at all, the mystery friend," I continued and gestured to Jasper who stood motionless, watching me uncomfortable, "And moreover! What I just walked in was proof enough. I was about to question you when he knocked and answered my unasked question." I finished, anger boiling in my blood. "I really thought you were my friend, but suddenly when you met Jasper, the human was no longer important."

"That's not true! I've been talking to you."

"Until May when you suddenly stopped." I countered.

"That's because of the picture, remember?" Her answer brought fresh memories of my argument with Jake from an hour ago. He had smelled someone and I told him that he couldn't have found me, but now… it could have been one of the Cullens.

"I'll go, leave you two to talk. Alice would be happy that you realized what's going on, she was driving us all insane. She misses you." Jasper told me softly then turned to the door.

"Wait! Don't… Let me digest this then we can tell whoever you want. I'm sure that Alice can survive without me."

He nodded and left. I turned to Sarah and waited for her to start talking.

"What can I say? _Sorry_? How would it have sounded if, when we met, I told you 'Hi, I'm Sarah. By the way, I'm a vampire, but no worries, I won't eat you.' I had no idea you even knew about my kind's existence." She hissed.

"Could have told me the truth when you met Jasper." I yelled, suddenly on my feet, pacing around the room.

"I know. Everyone thinks that. I just… you were happy with Robert and I didn't want to ruin it for you. It was at the beginning, right? If I told you that the Cullens were here, what would you have done?"

"How much do you know?" I muttered, not answering her question. I honestly had no idea what I'd have done. I didn't even know if _he_ was here or not. Jasper hadn't mentioned anything.

"All of it. Jasper knew who my roommate was from the second he stepped in here. In all honesty, it freaked me out, but then he explained how he knew that."

"Right." I snorted. "What about the other lies. And how do you _do_ this?" I asked, gesturing wildly to her arm that was still under the sun's rays and _wasn't_ sparkling as it should have.

"My gift." She said softly. "Please, calm down." She pleaded me. I didn't listen, I kept pacing in the small room like a caged lion.

"Explain, Sarah."

"I can conceal what I am. I haven't really mastered how to change the color of my eyes so I use contacts, but the venom destroys them so, every few hours I have new ones ready. But I can make my skin look normal, I can turn off, if you may, my smell and the temperature and just about that. It's enough, I'm sure."

"That explains it." I sighed, realizing why Jake hadn't realized what she was. Although he kept telling me, there was something _off_ with Sarah. I had to tell him about this so he won't attack one of the Cullens. "You can go wherever you want. I'm off to see Jacob." I said, dismissingly.

"Wait. My turn to ask questions."

I stopped and turned to her. What could she possibly want to know, they had told her everything.

"Tell me about Jacob. I have a theory…" she said frowning. "I was afraid to bring it in front of the Cullens, but if you don't tell me, I'll ask them."

"You're threatening me, now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just tell me."

"What's your theory?" I asked carefully. I wanted to keep his secret, but if she figured it on her own…so be it.

"Werewolf."

I jerked my head once, in affirmation. I still couldn't believe the turn of events. My suspicions were right _and_ the Cullens were here which meant… Edward was closer than I ever thought possible… and suddenly, my life was surrounded by mythical creatures again. It has always been, but now I was aware of that.

I left and went to the basketball court where I had left the boys. They were there, playing, still.

A part of me wanted to go with Sarah to the Cullens, I wanted to know more about this vampire that was after me, to tell them what he was looking for, but I couldn't, not when I knew who would be there. It was bad enough as it was. As I walked to the spot I had sat earlier in the afternoon, I was hyperaware of everyone around me.

"You're back!" Jake shouted. I nodded and plopped on the grass. I watched them pass the ball, but I couldn't focus on them, my mind was far away. I saw Sarah coming our way, she had to get out of the campus, of course.

She stopped in front of me and looked down. "One more question."

"Ask." I shrugged.

"How exactly do you know about… _him_?"

My head snapped up and I glared at her. "How? Oh I don't know! We went to the same high school an-" My voice broke and I choked back tears.

She crouched down. "Not Edward." She said softly. I gasped and she looked apologetically when she realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, Jasper had told me…" I felt bad for my assumptions.

"If you're not talking about Ed- him, then who are you talking about?"

She looked around, her eyes settled on Jacob who had stopped playing and was gaping at us. I was afraid he'd crush the ball in his hands. Sarah turned to me. "The one in the photo. You said you saw him."

"I don't want to sound crazy, but… well, I had an 'Alice moment' if you may. I dreamt of him. I saw him in my dream… well, nightmare. He aimed for the kill." I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk about this.

"Who? Who is he after?" she whispered, glancing at Jake who was shaking. I felt my pulse speeding, my eyes went to Rob who was mere feet from the danger then I looked at Sarah.

"Me." I said quickly then rushed out, "Now, excuse me, I have to save Robert." I got up and rushed there. As I got closer, I could hear them. Rob was trying to calm Jake, not knowing what had angered him.

"Jake, it's nothing." I started, putting myself between them. He growled, fisting his hands, his eyes trained on Sarah who had remained where I had left here, still as a statue.

Three things happened at once.

Robert realized that something was happening and stepped in front of me. _Was he mad?_

The ball in Jake's hands exploded, making a loud noise.

Sarah unfroze and approached us causing Jake to growl loudly.

I pointed a shaky finger to where the forest was and he disappeared that way.

She spared him a look as he rushed past her, but kept coming towards me.

"Are you insane? For how long did you know?" she yelled. I tried to subtly move my eyes to Rob, to try to calm her, hoping she won't make a scene here. "Answer me, Bella." She hissed.

"Go back, I'll uh… go and talk with Sarah. Everything is fine. A little misunderstanding." I lied to Robert who didn't believe me, of course. "Please, I have to talk with her. I'll come to you when I'm done."

"Okay." He sighed and looked slightly afraid at Sarah. "Later, love." He kissed my lips once and turned around, going to our building.

I whirled around to Sarah. "Are you happy, now?"

"You're coming with me." She insisted.

"I'm not going _there_." I wasn't ready for that. Not yet, at least.

"We're going back to _our_ room."

Once inside the room, I told her everything that had happened during winter break and what had happened with Victoria, when the Cullens had left.

"Are you sure you don't want to… come with me?" she asked me again.

"Yes. I have an explanation to make. How does one make a basket ball explode?" I moaned, thinking where Jake would be right now. Sarah shrugged. "Thanks for nothing."

We parted our ways and I went to Rob's room, afraid of what may happen there. I had to explain him what had happened to Jake and had no plausible explanation.

He was with Chad and they were playing Scrabble and drinking beer. Not such a good combination.

"There's no such word!" Chad muttered and looked up when he heard the door. "Heya Bella!"

"It _is_. Incus is the same as anvil, the bone in the middle ear!" Robert groaned. He won't question me today, so I was safe to stay with them. He jumped off the bed, kissed my cheek and picked a big book from his desk.

"NO! Don't explain me, I believe you." Chad begged, looking scared. Rob put the book down and came to me where I had plopped down on the bed.

"Want to play?" he asked me, summing his points.

"You play! I'm out of here." Chad mumbled and left shortly after.

We played Scrabble and completely avoided the subject then around one in the morning, we fell asleep over the board.

I woke up to my phone buzzing. My cheek was hurting and I realized that I had the letter E stuck on my face. _Ironic_, huh? I scowled at the letter and looked at my phone.

_I'm not coming back today. Sarah_

_PS: Alice wants to see you_

I sighed and typed back a reply then decided to get up since I was already awake. I was searching for a piece of paper and a pen when I heard him waking up.

"Oh…. ow… you're stuck on me." I heard him mumbled.

"Huh?" I went back to bed and saw a few letters stuck to his chest. I burst in laughter when I could make out my name in the letters.

"I had just one on my cheek." I giggled and started plucking letters from his chest. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" I whispered when I saw his eyes dropping.

"Can't. Test… tomorrow." Rob grunted and scratched his cheek.

"I know, I have one too. Much easier, I'm sure. I'll go to my room to let you learn." I told him.

"No, wait. I'll come with you."

Ten minutes later, we were out his door and heading to my room. He had his big book tucked under his arm while his other arm was around my shoulders. I fished for my keys but it was unnecessary. The door was open. Had Sarah left it open last night?

The room looked the same so no one had broken in. I'm getting paranoid.

By some miracle, we really studied and only around noon, we took a break to eat. I had food in my room so we saved some time.

"Is it hard?" I asked, looking at his book. Most of that stuff was Chinese to me.

"Not really. Sometimes, I wonder if it would have been easier to follow in Dad's steps." Robert sighed. "Easier… for everyone."

"He's not still upset, is he?"

"I wouldn't know. He never talks. He should be happy that at least one of his kids likes what he's doing."

"I can see his point, though." I said thinking of the law company that was in his family for over a century.

"That was something people did last century, obliging their kids to take over them. I don't want to be a lawyer." He shouted and looked incredulously at me.

"I've got that." I soothed him. "I just said that I can see his point. I wouldn't have followed in Charlie's footsteps either." I snickered.

"I told you before. I would have liked being stopped by a sexy cop." He laughed then made a face. "That sounded weird. A sexy _female_ cop." He corrected and winked at me.

I blushed, something I hadn't done in some time.

Rob pushed me down on the bed and he covered my body with his, his lips coming over mine. "Forget about learning. Let's take a break." He murmured against my lips.

"But your test..." I protested.

"I've learned enough." His tone was final. He didn't go further than bundling my shirt up before the door of the room opened with a loud bang, followed by a screech.

My heart stopped for a second and I prayed there wasn't who I thought it was. When I opened my eyes, I saw that in the doorway was _exactly_ who I thought it was.

She wasn't looking at me… actually, she was gaping at Robert. Maybe Sarah didn't have time to explain about the resemblance… or maybe she hasn't told them about Robert… the possibilities were endless.

"Uhh sorry." Alice whispered, her eyes meeting mine.

I felt captivated by the golden orbs. I had forgotten how beautiful their eyes were. I moved before I commanded my feet to move. In two long strides, I was in her arms, squeezing her tightly, tears falling from my eyes.

"Alice! Ohhh God!"

"Bella. It's good to see you are as exuberant as ever." She commented. I realized that this may be uncomfortable for her and released her. "We _need_ to talk." She looked at me pointedly.

"Yeah… I'm sure." I agreed. I turned to Robert who was frowning. Had I mentioned Alice to him? I thought panicked. I think I did. Shit! "Ehh."

"I'll go, finish learning." He offered and stood, gathering his book.

"Hello, Robert. I'm Alice. I was-" I clamped my hand over her mouth before she finished talking. Alice made a hissing noise as if scared. It took me a second to realize that she could have bitten me or that my wrist was under her nose…

"Stop it." I muttered under my breath. "I'll come by later." I told Robert. He nodded, regarding Alice confused.

"Later. Bye." He whispered and kissed me. I turned three shades of red, considering Alice could see it. He left and I closed the door behind him.

"You'll explain to me about that, but later. What is important now is… are you completely blind? I know that you can be indifferent… but Bella, he was HERE!" she shouted.

"Who?" I mouthed.

"WHO? I don't know… his _name_. But we know how he looks." She continued.

"That vampire was here? That's why the door-" My voice broke, I sounded freaked out. "When? Did he… How?"

"Calm down." She whispered and took my cheeks in her hands. "Oh Bella! I _told_ him that you'd never be safe!" Her tone reverberated anguish. "What do you know about this… vampire?"

"He's a boy. Around eighteen, blond hair, quite tall… eeh muscular…"

"And you never saw him?"

"Just in my dream. Didn't Sarah…?"

"I didn't believe her." Alice laughed then frowned. "You're trying to steal my title, huh?"

"No worries, Alice. You're still the Queen of Freaks." I teased her. "Oh Alice! I thought I'd never… it's so good to see you again." I broke down. She helped me on the bed and hugged me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise this."

"Last Christmas… have you been in my room?" I asked, sounding stupid.

"Are you _really_ trying to steal my title? How in the world do you…? God! Edward is so stupid! I told him people will see me." She moaned. When she said his name, it felt like a knife was twisted inside my stomach.

"Not people… just… ehh"

"The wolves?" she asked knowingly. "You're incorrigible, really! And yes. I was there. I'll explain that later."

"You know me, Alice. If you were gone… I needed some other mythical creature around." I tried to be funny, but failed. "What were you doing there… Both of you?" I managed to ask.

"He wasn't there! No one has seen Edward in years. He just called me and told me to get something for him, because he is a selfish coward!" she growled. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"So he's not here?" I asked, feeling a bit better.

Her face spoke before she opened her mouth. "He is back."

I nodded, catching a loose hair from my bun and twisting it. Alice looked at me, gauging my reaction. I wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"Would you tell me about Robert?"

"Hasn't Sarah told you?"

"Not really. She just said… you have a boyfriend."

"Figures. You should have seen your face." I laughed, finally, letting my muscles relax.

"I could hear his heart, smell him, see his _green_ eyes… and still, for a wild moment, I thought it was Edward." She said shocked as if not believing what she was saying.

"You can imagine how I felt when I saw him for the first time."

"Is it just a coincidence?"

"No." I shook my head. "He is… related to Edward. His great-grand father was Edward's uncle. He and Edward's father had started this law corporation and it's still working."

"It sounds like a soap opera's script. Only a lot more twisted." Alice whispered after a few minutes.

"Tell me about it." I leaned back on my bed and saw something that looked familiar. My pillow. From home. "SHIT!" I screamed, surprised.

"Bella?"

"This… disappeared when I was home… on Christmas. I thought Jake stole it, but he denied…" I gasped and turned my eyes to Alice. "He took it when he was in my room!"

"Who? The dog?"

"What dog?" I frowned, turning my pillow around.

"Jacob Black."

"No… the vampire! Alice, he was in my room! He… oh God! What's this?" I asked shakily. There was a hole on the side of the pillow.

Alice ripped it open and I felt sick. There was another note and… a picture.

THAT'S HOW YOU'LL LOOK, SOON.

The picture showed a girl with her limbs twisted at an odd angle and her head on her stomach.

"Bella! Breathe, honey. Nothing would happen." I was vaguely aware of Alice's voice.

My door opened, startling me from my freaking out moment. I screamed loudly, not seeing who it was.

"Bells?" I breathed a sigh of relief. "What the hell…?"

"Jacob. They're back." I told him, gesturing to Alice. He quivered and glared at her.

**Well... surprise? It was only Jasper. Don't hate me. Review and wait for the great reunion. Two words: chapter eleven (wink wink)**

**Preview of chapter 10:**

_"Oh you suddenly don't need me! Your precious leeches are back!" he said quite loudly._

_"Jake." I hissed. "You know that's not true. And speaking of them…"_

_"I don't want to talk about the bloodsuckers."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "I thought it would be nice to tell you that I won't be around tomorrow, so you won't look for me and freak out."_

_"Not around? Oh so help me, Bella!" he yelled. "Let's take a walk, I'm not in the mood of making a scene."_

_"That's because you are shouting!" I groaned and followed him out the coffee house. "Now I'm not allowed to see them?"_

_"I thought you loved your human." He sneered._

_"What's it with you and these snide remarks?"_

_"I thought it was over, you know? But then again… Sarah was always there." He continued, unabashed._

_"I had no idea of that and you know it!"_

_"Can't you just… let me and them help with this vamp then carry on with the happy life you had created?"_

_"Happy life?" I shouted, hurt. "You think I'm happy? Yes… maybe I am. But I'd always hurt… I would never be whole…. he broke me." I muttered as tears gathered in my eyes._


	10. Chapter 10: Yesterday

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it and to** **Twichild369 for looking over my silly mistakes.**

**So we're chapter away from Edward... I'm giddy for the lack of abetter word. We have Alice in this one, though. Enjoy!**

"_Bells?" I breathed a sigh of relief. "What the hell…?"_

"_Jacob. They're back." I told him, gesturing to Alice. He quivered and glared at her._

"I can see that." He answered stiffly.

"Look." I gave him the note and the photo. "He got my pillow and socks, then."

"Your socks aren't back?"

"No." I said, frowning. Why would he need my socks?

Alice looked at me and sighed. "He's not alone."

"What?"

"He is with someone else. He knows your scent, but whoever is with him… had to get acquainted with it, too."

"She's right. We need to look for more than one." Jake agreed.

"What do we do, now? Plan B seems… like a bad idea." I muttered.

"Well, Sarah knows, obviously and… Robert, you'd have to make a decision about that."

"I say… don't say anything. Keep him close and if something is to happen, we're seven… maybe more," Alice eyed Jake then turned back to me. "We'd figure something out."

"I have to explain him…. some things." I whispered. "I have to tell him how it was possible for Jake to destroy the ball… why you are here, Alice… he knows about you, I told him a bit. This is complicated."

"It wouldn't be your life if it wasn't complicated." Jake laughed. "And that ball… I'll invent something if you want."

I groaned and slumped back on my bed. "Where's Sarah, anyway?"

"With Jasper, hunting."

"Great." I muttered, forgetting they could both hear.

"I'm out of here if you don't need me. I can only restrain myself for so long…" Jake nodded to Alice. I waved to him, not moving.

"I couldn't wait, Bella. I had promised everyone I would wait… I missed you, you know?" she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"_Every_one?"

"He doesn't know you're here. We're trying to be careful… but I don't know for how long that would work."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah… pretty impossible to keep stuff from a mind reader, huh?"

"You'd be amazed how good I am at that. For his own sake, anyway." She giggled.

When she realized I wasn't laughing, she sighed annoyed. "You're slow today."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I meant that I'm saving him from more… ehh disturbing imagines of me and Jasper."

"STOP!" I yelled. "I don't need to hear that."

She started laughing her tinkering laugh.

"The mental imagine you just gave me… it _is_ pretty disturbing." I mumbled.

"Ahh humans have such a wild imagination! I never told you to imagine us naked. I could have been talking about us discussing a book, maybe?"

"Alice! Please, shut up." I begged her.

My phone buzzed, distracting me from the horrid mental imagines.

**Dinner? U can bring ur friend**

"Let's go to dinner." Alice grinned to me. "I was wondering when he'd text you."

I sighed aggravated and narrowed my eyes at her. **Meet us down in five.** I texted back and got up, taking my jacket and keys.

"It will be fine, clam down."

"Alice, I told him… that you were Edward's sister. He knows as much…. what would he think?"

"I'm here for college… and about Edward, I'll come up with something."

"I hate lying! The truth would come out sooner or later." I muttered.

"Let's just go." She tugged on my hand until we reached the ancient front doors then pushed them open.

"Hi!" Robert didn't wait for my reply. He took me in his arms and kissed me.

I knew enough about boys to realize why he was acting like this. He thought he had competition in an old boyfriend since Alice was here. Honestly, I had no idea what I'd do if I was to see Edward…

When we separated and I took his hand and turned to Alice who was eyeing me warily. What was wrong?

"Ehh we need proper introductions. Rob, she's Alice, an old friend."

"She means, her _best_ friend. It's nice to meet you." Alice quipped.

Robert didn't notice or let it slide at how cold her hand was when he shook it. "What would it be?"

"I've heard of a nice Mexican…" I let Alice talk while I gaped at here. "So? What do you say?" she asked, grinning at me.

"Sounds good."

I was a mere intermediary. All through dinner, they asked each other questions… that had or didn't have to do with me.

I had zoned out, allowing them to "talk". It was more like a long argument.

"…right into the whipped cream! Lucky the candles weren't lit."

I turned my head to Robert. I knew the story, he loved to say it. My last birthday, two months ago, I did the most embarrassing moment on a birthday.

"Really, Bella?"

"Alice!" I moaned. "I don't really _like_ birthdays," I hissed and glared at her. "So… I always seem to attract negative things upon myself."

She didn't say anything. Suddenly, her face changed and her eyes fogged. I knew that face and I stopped breathing. What was she seeing? I looked around, afraid, hoping he wasn't here.

"Is she okay?" Rob asked me, confused.

I nudged Alice, of course, she didn't feel it. I kicked her under the table and her eyes focused on me. "Is it nap time, yet?"

"A bit too late for that." She giggled and regained her cheery self. What had she seen? After a few more words, I couldn't wait any more.

"We'll go to the ladies room." I said lightly and took her hand. "It's safe to leave him alone, right?" I hissed in her ear.

"Yes."

"So? What did you see?" I asked impatiently when we were locked in a stall.

"That's why we're here?"

"You won't tell me?"

"Bella… it's nothing… I mean, it doesn't have to do with you." She whispered. "Go back and I'll be right there. I have to make a phone call."

I never felt better. It was stupid to think she had seen something that had to do with me, but considering the recent events…

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded to Rob.

"Did you know that she'd be here?"

"It was a surprise. You were there."

"You looked like you couldn't believe it. Like you knew she may be around and you couldn't believe she had finally found you." And they say, I'm perceptive!

"Maybe you should have become a lawyer." I teased.

"Is it true? Did you know she was around?" Robert wasn't giving up.

"I've… heard that she may be around. She's here with her boyfriend." I wasn't the best of liars and considering that I knew that Edward was around… I don't know if I could make him believe me.

"That means your ex boyfriend isn't here." He said it as a statement. He wanted my confirmation. I only nodded, not capable of speaking.

Alice came back, saving me.

"Sorry about that." She excused herself, putting the phone on the table. "How much can Sarah take?" she asked me, worried.

"Take?" I frowned at her question.

She sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately, I'm condemned with a stupid brother. He found something interesting about her past…"

I choked on my chicken. Alice frowned to me then we both turned to Robert. He looked upset, his eyes clouded.

"Emmett is a bit obsessive compulsive when he wants to dig things out about his friends." Alice tried to save it.

I momentarily forgot that Robert misunderstood her, as I had too, until she said Emmett. "What had he done?"

"He knows everything about her." She told me, rolling her eyes. "Power." She mouthed to me.

I started laughing. "I'm sure he's sulking as we talk."

"You have no idea. I just hope he won't annoy her further. Who knows how much could one take?"

"Who's Emmett?" Robert asked, glancing between us.

"Her brother." I said as Alice said, "One of my brothers."

I wonder if I could kill her if I put my mind to it. Her head whipped to me, gapping, her eyes narrowed. "Jasper won't be very happy about that." She smirked.

"Damn freaky pixie." I muttered.

"Could we go? I have to make it in time for practice." I wasn't happier to hear about his practices.

"Of course." I jumped up, nearly turning over the table.

"I'll cover this. I'll send Sarah back unharmed!" Alice told me, hugging me. "It's good to have you back." She whispered in my ear.

"Okay. And tell Emmett that someday… someone may pay him back."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked bewildered, not something I was used to.

"Bye, Alice."

I don't know why I said that. Maybe I still wanted that… and I shouldn't. I had successfully moved on. Right? I glanced to Robert who was walking next to me, hands in his pockets, brows furrowed. He stopped outside the arena.

"You can tell me, you know?" he asked uneasily. "I mean… I'd understand if he's back… I guess." He scratched a hand in his hair. "If I learnt something in December, I now know that you loved that guy very much. So I guess I understand-"

I cut him off, before he could send me in tears. He was too kind. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

"Alice didn't tell me about… Edward being here." I whispered, burying my face in his neck. "I don't want to think of that. Let's get you to practice."

"Sorry. I don't know why… I guess, I'm jealous." Rob chuckled and squeezed me to his side.

"I'll be here." I promised. He nodded and went to change his clothes. I hoped he got the double meaning. I'll wait for him, but also I wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, Bella!" I jumped and turned to the sound of voice. "Jumpy?"

"Sheesh, Seth!" I grumbled.

"You aren't wasting any time. Bonding with the leeches again."

"What?"

"You stink."

"Stop with the compliments." I moaned. "They had to know about this, too. And you had to know about them. Or you'd hurt them while looking for that one."

"So your freak friend doesn't know his name?"

"Are you trying to copy Jake? It's not working." I said not pleased with their way of addressing to Alice. "Alice hadn't seen anything. I guess we'd have to wait. We know how he looks."

"Do we?" he asked surprised.

"I'll ask Sarah for the picture. I didn't realize you wouldn't know how he looks."

"Lucky we can rely on our other senses." Seth laughed.

I tried to focus on the practice, but… I just couldn't. My mind kept zooming in different directions. Where could this vampire be? He was around, because he had been in my room. What if I had slept in my room? Maybe everything would have ended by now.

Now, I had to be careful and look around every minute for not one, but two vampires that were after me.

A quote from "Sense and Sensibility", the only book I could associate my life with right now, came in my mind. "_At my time of life opinions are tolerably fixed. It is not likely that I should now see or hear anything to change them_." Marianne had said this at some point. Then Elinor's words from the movie froze me. I really should stop thinking so much. _"Mama, there is a painful difference between the expectation of an unpleasant event and its final certainty."_ Scratching the 'mama' part, this summed up how I felt right now.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Seth's worried voice snapped me out of it.

"Sure." I muttered. "I'll go back, I guess."

"Not alone." He snapped and got up. "I'm walking you back."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine."

"There would be two very angry people if I don't walk with you." He mumbled and glanced on the court. They were playing, not even paying attention or so I thought until Jake's head turned to me and raised an eyebrow then looked at Seth then back.

"Fine, insufferable dog." I muttered.

"I hope you were talking about Jake." Seth laughed.

"Of course." I giggled and hooked my arm to his, dragging him out the arena.

"He's pretty upset, you know?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Not for this. For… the Cullens being here… for now, being two vamps after you… Can I see the picture he sent you?"

"If you promise not to throw up."

"That bad? I'll do my best."

Once in the room, I gave him the note and the picture. Seth gasped and dropped the picture. "Oh hell! He wants you dead."

"No shit, Sherlock?" I asked amused.

"I haven't realized the gravity of the situation, Dr. Watson." He didn't miss a beat.

We ended up laughing, forgetting for now about the cruel reality.

I put a movie and around the end of it, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I pushed Seth back and went to answer. Robert was there, alone, in his pajamas, clutching his book in his hands.

"Hey! Do you mind if I crash here? Chad pushed me out of the room." He chuckled nervously.

"Why are you alone? And of course you can stay."

"Should I have been with someone?" he asked confused as he stepped inside. "Oh, hey Seth!"

Seth grumbled a response, absorbed in the movie. I was worried of what could have happened. Where was Jake?

"You can stay on Sarah's bed. She's not coming tonight." I gestured there and plopped back on my bed.

"Swan! That's my hand." Seth grumbled and clutched his hand.

"Oh sorry. Keep your limbs to yourself."

"You weren't here."

"It's my bed. Wanna see how nice the view is from the floor?" I asked annoyed. My nerves were on fire and he was worried about his hand, which would have been fine in less than five minutes if I had had the capacity to break it!

"Why, aren't you acting like true siblings!"

I had managed to forget that Robert was here. Maybe he was right, but I wasn't in the mood to play family right now. Seth wasn't even my brother, yet. After everything that had happened today, that was _everything_ that I needed.

"I see I'm no longer wanted here. See you around, Dr. Watson." Seth mock saluted me then waved to Robert and left.

"Watson?" Rob asked confused.

"Don's ask. _Please_."

"Why did you leave the practice? I stayed behind with Coach for a minute, but it wasn't that long."

"Sorry. I wanted to talk with Seth." I lied and moved the laptop from my bed.

"Am I really sleeping here?" he asked, somewhat incredulously.

"No, I guess you aren't. Come here." I patted the spot next to me. He was under my blanket in a second, his arms around me. "Eager?" I whispered, hugging him back.

"We were interrupted earlier if I remember correctly. Let's hope that won't happen again."

"Sarah's not coming back." I promised and leaned to kiss him. This took my mind off everything, successfully distracting me for the rest of the night.

* S&S:LIAB *

"So, are you coming back?" Jake asked me, again. For the millionth time.

"I'd rather stay here and not make him lose my track then… put Charlie and everyone in danger." I hissed, stirring the teaspoon in my mug of coffee.

"Then we're staying, too. And Paul said that he'd visit around Christmas."

"You can go, I'm not keeping you here." I told him.

"Oh you suddenly don't need me! Your precious leeches are back!" he said quite loudly.

"Jake." I hissed. "You know that's not true. And speaking of them…"

"I don't want to talk about the bloodsuckers."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I thought it would be nice to tell you that I won't be around tomorrow, so you won't look for me and freak out."

"Not around? Oh so help me, Bella!" he yelled. "Let's take a walk, I'm not in the mood of making a scene."

"That's because you are shouting!" I groaned and followed him out the coffee house. "Now I'm not allowed to see them?"

"I thought you loved your human." He sneered.

"What's it with you and these snide remarks?"

"I thought it was over, you know? But then again… Sarah was always there." He continued, unabashed.

"I had no idea of that and you know it!"

"Can't you just… let me and _them_ help with this vamp then carry on with the happy life you had created?"

"Happy life?" I shouted, hurt. "You think I'm happy? Yes… maybe I am. But I'd always hurt… I would never be whole…. he broke me." I muttered as tears gathered in my eyes.

"And you go to them?"

"Alice saw me agreeing, maybe I should take her up to it."

"Maybe you shouldn't. What would happen when you would see your leech? Go back and fall in his arms?" Jake asked angrily, shaking.

"Jacob!" I yelled, enraged. "I am allowed to do whatever I want to do!"

"Of course. You made some marvelous decisions in your past, might as well carry on." Whatever he wanted to say was lost. I had raised my fist and connected it with his jaw, not taking into account how hard his flesh might be.

"Would I wound you if I say that you hit like a girl?" he smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"Asshole!" I groaned and clutched my hand, which hurt horribly.

"Let me-"

"I don't need your help." I hissed. "I'd go my _human_." I sneered. I stomped away, blinded by my tears. Couldn't he live peacefully around vampires? Why had he always had to make a scene? Cats and dogs have come to a silent agreement and some were even friends. Why couldn't he? At least with Sarah.

I stopped in front of Robert's room and brushed my traitor tears then knocked softly.

"You said you aren't coming back!" he yelled and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw me and his face softened.

"I could go." I mumbled.

"No, wait. I thought it was Chad." He explained hurriedly. "What the hell happened to you?" I entered the room and sat on the bed, biting on my lip. "Bella?"

"I think I broke my hand." I chose to say. I could have said many other things he would not have understood.

"Let me see." He whispered and picked my arm, inspecting my wrist. "Not broken. It's twisted." He said, frowning. "How did you manage do hurt yourself so badly?"

"I had a disagreement with Jake." There was no reason to lie.

"We'll put some ice then wrap it, okay?"

I shrugged. He knew better what to do. We settled for a movie and I sat against his chest with a pack of ice on my right wrist.

"What's wrong with Jacob, these days?" I thought he had fallen asleep hence his rhythmic breathing.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, turning around the pack of ice.

"Let's put the wrap there." As he worked on my wrist, he tried again. "Well… remember how he killed that basket ball?"

Shit. Not this question.

"He told me it was adrenaline rush." I couldn't believe my ears. "I find it hard to believe. As hyper as a person can be… I mean, maybe only those buff guys could do it."

"I don't know. I didn't ask him, but you're right. It was weird." I said it slowly, trying to assure him that he wasn't mad.

"And then at practice, a few weeks ago. After our dinner with Alice. He was angry or… something like that." He was listening to what I was talking with Seth, surely.

"I don't know what could have been the problem." I shrugged.

"Why did you fight, now?" Rob asked, sitting next to me on the bed. "He didn't do it on propose?"

"No!" I said quickly, trying to calm him since he had grown angry. "He kept being stubborn and said some things about Alice… and her family, my friends." I sighed. "I don't know why I did it, I should have known. I hit him." I whispered, blushing.

"Oh Bella!" he sighed and took me in his arms. "Want me to-"

"Don't." I mumbled. He would end up hurt, too.

"Coach told me about the game away. Would you think about coming?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'll think, yes." There were too many things happening right now. Maybe the game would take my mind off everything.

Later, he insisted on walking me back. I was only thinking of him walking back alone. Of course, he didn't take no for an answer and now we were on our way to my room.

"I'm going to Alice tomorrow." I said conversantly on the way.

"Okay." He answered quietly. "Should I drive you or something?"

"Jasper would do it." I said. "He's Sarah friend, the one she kept hiding from me and he's also, Alice's boyfriend."

We had arrived in front of my room. "I could meet Jake and talk with him?" He whispered, dragging me to his side and kissing my head.

"That would be nice. Come in, let me find the movie you mentioned earlier." I started searching for it when an idea came to me.

"Sounds good. _Maybe_ I'll talk with Jake." From his tone, I could say he was still mad. A moment ago, he wanted to meet him and now he was angry.

"Don't be too hard on him and please don't fight." I begged him. There was no way I could explain why Jake's skin and flesh were so hard.

"I won't if it will upset you." Rob chuckled and came to me, lowering his mouth on mine. "And I need my hands for the game."

"And for the future, Doc." I hinted.

"Yes. You're right." He grinned to me and kissed me again.

We jumped apart when a pillow hit my head. I turned and looked at Sarah with wide eyes. How long had she been standing there?

"I was starting wondering if I should get popcorn since I'm getting porn for free." She smirked to us. I returned the pillow to her head, knowing it won't hurt her no matter how hard I'd throw.

"Sorry." We said at the same time. I gave him the movie and walked out of the room with him.

"I seriously didn't see her." He laughed.

"She should have said something earlier." I groaned, knowing she had been having fun the whole while. "I'll come by tomorrow evening."

"I can't wait." He said softly and backed me in the wall then kissed me hungrily again. I felt the same edge in the kiss as I had felt the day he met Alice. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine, breathing hard. "I love you. You know that?"

My heart twisted, he wasn't sure of me. "Of course, I know! I love you, too." I whispered and tightened my arms around his neck, kissing him again.

I had no idea what tomorrow may bring since I was going there, but I hoped nothing major would change.

"I'll go before I say something else and sound like a pussy." He said nervously, kissed my neck, grinning widely then left.

"Bye?" I shouted after him.

"Night!" he answered, turning his head to me and waving then ascending the stairs.

"Don't say a word." I hissed to Sarah when I entered the room.

She shrugged and after a second dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"Sarah! I'm going to shower. Hopefully you'll get a hold of yourself in fifteen minutes."

"Probably not." She snorted out, hiding her face in the pillow.

When I got out of my shower, Sarah was laying on her bed, perfectly still. She looked like she was sleeping, only I knew better.

"Where you going to tell us that you were in the room? I mean, you could have done it earlier."

She didn't move. I changed the subject.

"When's Jasper coming?"

Still no answer.

"Sarah." I groaned.

"Shhh I'm sleeping." She whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh my bad." I snorted and plopped on my bed.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked after some time.

"I thought you were sleeping." I laughed.

"I can't." She huffed sounding distressed then started laughing. "He's coming around ten."

"I hope I'll be awake."

"I'll take care of that." She promised.

"Are you coming, too?"

"You need the reunion alone. And besides, I'm learning this for the first time." She grinned to me. I could see her white teeth in the dark room. "I just hope that Alice would keep good on her promise." She continued thoughtfully.

"What promise? What had she done, now?" I groaned.

"Might as well tell you. Prepare to fight back." Sarah snickered. "She wants to convince you to come with us for Christmas shopping."

"Perfect!" I groaned. "I'll just go to sleep, hoping I won't be dragged into shopping tomorrow."

"Night."

**Review and tell me how you can't wait another week. I really can't :D**

**Something to look forward to:**

_"Robert looks a lot like Edward." I admitted and delved in more explanations, about how they are relatives. When I finished, no one was breathing or moving. Had I scared my vampires? Was I that masochistic? Yes. _Yes_, I was._

_I looked at each of their beautiful faces, wondering where was the one I mostly wanted to see… or not see. Maybe it was for the best. Alice had told me he was here, now… so where was he? I just wanted to see him, one more time, to twist the knife in the wound._

_The front door opened with a loud bang and everyone's head turned in that direction. It was _almost_ comical. If I hadn't known who was there… I would have laughed._

_"Carlisle, you should go back. Barbara wanted to see you about the files you gave her." His voice flattered with ever word, his golden eyes widening with every word out. Didn't he know I was here? Couldn't he smell me? Or hear my heart?_


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

**Everything belongs to SM. Many thanks to ****Taylor'sgirl115 for editing it and to** **Twichild369 for looking over my silly mistakes.**

**DUM DUM DUM! The awaited chapter is here. I'll let you read, knowing you waited so long for it. Enjoy!**

"Would you stop squirming? I'm not taking you somewhere to decapitate you!" Jasper groaned and pressed the acceleration.

"Feels like it." I muttered and focused on my breathing. The smell of leather made me dizzy, but distracted me of where we were headed. Alice had begged me to visit and today, she had sent Jasper to get me, _seeing_ that I would agree. As if I could say no to Jasper when he played with my emotions. Like right now, for instance, he made me feel giddy and I was bouncing in my seat despite the nervousness that was deep buried inside me.

"_You_, stop it!" I yelled, making him turn to me, give me a white smile, and watch me with big golden, sincere eyes.

"I don't know what has got into you." He drawled and then focused back on the road, hiding a smirk.

"Jasper! I'll bounce out of the car or probably combust before we get there." I moaned.

"My apologizes, Ma'am."

We arrived to their house. It was located in the woods, but this time, it was longer than taller. It had only one floor and it was made of massive wood, it looked rustic and very homely. Esme could really work miracles. The full-wall windows were visible here and there, I started to believe it was their trademark.

Jasper led me to the front door and a new round of nerves came over me. He shot me a warning look and opened the door then frowned.

Someone or something blurred towards me and I was engulfed in an iron hug. My arms went numb from the squeeze and sudden coolness. It took me a moment to realize _who_ was hugging me. I started, frozen, at the side of her blonde hair. Rosalie.

"Could you ever forgive me, Bella?" she whispered with remorse, a dry sob escaping her lips.

"You?" I asked bewildered. What had she done wrong?

"I've always been against your relationship. And in the end, he told me that I was right…but I've been inconsiderate. He had finally found someone, his _mate_, and I was angry and jealous that he had fallen for a human when…well, Carlisle had tried to make me his mate, in the very beginning. Can you understand me? I am so incredibly sorry for how stupid I was! I have dismembered the family! Edward left us, too."

We had ended up on a brown plush couch, alone. Jasper had left, probably too much crying around him. I couldn't control my sobs.

I was finally here, Edward was closer than ever…and Rosalie was _talking_ to me.

"Bella, please, say something. How much do you hate me?"

"I can't hate any of you." I whispered and blew my nose in a tissue, watching my tears wetting my jeans. "I admire that you are sincere." I told her.

She gave me a weak smile and murmured, "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

I looked up at her, ready to say something else when I saw Esme in the doorway.

"Bella, my sweet child!" she wailed and I had time only to get up and raise my hands before she hugged me tightly. I decided to stop trying to get control over my tears.

"E-es-me!" I hiccupped. She took a step back and smiled apologetically.

"I haven't hunted in a while." I laughed at her little problem. Soon, Carlisle joined us.

"In one piece, I see." He teased me and gave a "warm" hug.

"Not even close." I chuckled and showed him my wrist.

"What did you do, now?" a new voice asked, somewhat exasperated, from behind me. I turned around to see Emmett grinning at me. I decided to go with the truth since I had no secrets towards them.

"Punched a werewolf in the face." I smirked.

Emmett boomed a loud laugh, the windows rattled. He scooped me up and twirled me around the room. "Charlie would be proud of you!" he goofed.

"Probably not, considering he liked him so much."

"Wasn't he your friend? The one Sarah told us about?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Could you put me down?" I tentatively asked Emmett who hadn't put me down yet.

"Of course. I don't want a punch." He laughed and dropped me unceremoniously on the couch, next to his wife.

"It would be a good time to explain what's going on." Alice said impatiently, entering the room with Jasper in toe.

I rounded my eyes over them, taking in their eager, anxious, nervous, excited faces. One person was missing and I felt a pang in my heart. He really didn't want me. I gulped a fresh round of tears and got a grip of myself, starting to explain everything.

Since they left, through how the wolves caught and killed Laurent and Victoria, how I came here and met Sarah then Robert -I explained a few things, reluctantly- then the holiday in Forks, my dream, coming back here until I got to last night.

"How did you break your hand?" Esme asked, worried.

"I told Jake that I'm coming here and he got angry, claiming that I can't and other stupid things so I punched him. My wrist isn't broken, just twisted." I explained.

"Can I take a look?" Carlisle offered.

"Yes, but it is well taken care of." I whispered, blushing. "Robert is in his last year at medicine."

"If you don't tell them, I will." Alice threatened me, growling lowly and narrowing her eyes at me.

"You don't have to explain it, Bella. We realize you are with this boy." Carlisle said kindly.

"Bella." Alice hissed.

"Ehh he… uhhh sort of," I glanced at Alice who quirked an eyebrow at me. "He looks like Edward." I blurted out, turning three shades of red.

"Sort of?" she screeched. "I honestly thought it was him for a second."

"Bella?" Their voices rang beautifully as they looked at me puzzled.

"Fine." I sighed. "Robert looks a lot like Edward." I admitted and delved in more explanations, about how they are relatives. When I finished, no one was breathing or moving. Had I scared my vampires? Was I that masochistic? _Yes_. Yes, I was.

I looked at each of their beautiful faces, wondering where was the one I mostly wanted to see… or _not_ see. Maybe it was for the best. Alice had told me he was here, now… so where was he? I just wanted to see him, one more time, to twist the knife in the wound.

The front door opened with a loud bang and everyone's head turned in that direction. It was _almost_ comical. If I hadn't known who was there… I would have laughed.

"Carlisle, you should go back. Barbara wanted to see you about the files you gave her." His voice flattered with ever word, his golden eyes widening with every word out. Didn't he know I was here? Couldn't he smell me? Or hear my heart?

There stood Edward in all his glory, as beautiful as ever. My memory hadn't done him or his voice justice. Something was different. The black under his eyes was more accentuated than ever, his lips were as pale as his face, his beautiful golden eyes were shadowed, showing his true age almost. Had he suffered as much as I had? _Impossible_. _He_ is the one that left. _He_ didn't want me.

I jumped, startled when I heard an engine roaring outside. Everyone had left the room, but Edward was still petrified in the doorway. Could vampires go in shock? He looked like he was in shock, right now.

I moved my eyes from his face and saw that he was wearing a white coat. Was he working at the hospital with Carlisle?

I wondered what he could be thinking now, I prayed he wouldn't run. I wanted to talk and I needed an explanation.

My phone rang and I felt my blush come back in full force. Robert had managed to cut the song "This Words" and put as my ring tone for him the part where _Natasha Bedingfield sang, "__I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you; There's no other way; To better say; I love you, I love you_". I answered and somehow, my eyes met Edward's. He gazed at me as he used to, making me forget my head.

"Hi, love!" Robert greeted. Edward's eyed widened further.

"Hey!" I whispered, surprised I could still talk. I tried to turn my gaze, but it was impossible.

"Are you coming with me to Chicago for the game away?"

His team had a game against Colombia College. I had promised. "We can stay at the hotel where the team would be staying or with my family."

I closed my eyes, knowing that if Edward still somehow felt something for me, I was hurting him.

"_Home_," I said forcibly. "You mean?" I wondered if he'd ever call it "home".

"That." He laughed.

"When is this again?" I asked, opening my eyes again, only to have them captured by Edward's intense gaze.

"Next weekend. So… Friday night, we're leaving."

"I'll think about it. I still have to work on my thesis. To _start_ it." I said.

"Haven't you- Why can't you take your laptop with you?"

"Robert!" I sighed. "I'll think about it."

"If this is about leaving me alone with them, you don't have to worry. I'll spend plenty of time with my family. Please, Bella?" he pleaded. He knew I always caved for that.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I ehh don't think I'm coming back tonight. I haven't seen Alice in some time."

"Sure." He agreed. "How's your hand?"

"Alright, thanks to my doctor." I teased, averting my eyes.

"Love you." Rob whispered softly.

I closed my eyes and repeated the words then hung up. Silence fell in the room and I knew that if he won't say a word, I will explode and maybe hurt myself further by trying to punch him.

I didn't see or hear him move, but Edward was in front of me, both hands on my face, taking in me as if not believing I was real.

"Bella." He said softly, his voice as velvety as ever, eyes never leaving mine. "Oh Bella!" His thumbs stroked my cheeks, catching my tears that were falling without my consent, from my eyes.

"Edward!" I choked out and raised my good hand to his cheek. It would have sounded stupid, but his cheek felt bony as if he had lost weight. Was that possible?

He caught my wrist and peppered kissed there. Then suddenly, he dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to my stomach. "Words cannot express how I feel right now. I don't expect you to want to talk or see me, but _please_, just _today_." What was he talking about? "I am selfish and we both know that. Please just let me be here. _Today_. I would never bother you again. I see you moved on, what I wanted." He said sorrowfully.

"Why? _Why_, Edward?" I whispered, desperate for the answer I had waited for years to have. My hand moved to his hair and he pressed his cheek to my stomach, gazing up at me through his long, black lashes.

"I am a deplorable creature. I understand that you hate me now."

"I could never hate you!" I shouted and fell next to him. "Just… I need to know, _why_? Had it all been an act? All those months?" I asked, as tears seemed to never stop falling.

Edward watched me for a long minute then shook his head. "I've told you countless times how I feel." He started.

"Feel?" The question fell from my lips before I could stop it.

"Yes, feel. Present time. Forever is forever, mates are for life. Although, my selfishness knows no bounds. Bella, understand that in the forest… I was scared for your safety. After Jasper… I _knew_ that I had to leave. You were constantly in danger when I was around."

"Such a gentleman." I snorted.

"At that time, I thought I did the right thing, although a big part of me remained with you, there. I had left my heart with you."

I couldn't believe my ears. What was he telling me? Had he _lied_?

"Yes, Bella. I lied. The most degrading thing I could have done. It broke me to see you like that, but I wanted you safe above everything. I never knew what I'd left behind."

"How do you know? You weren't here when I told them!" I gasped, surprised.

He gave me his beautiful smile. "Have you forgotten about my ability? They bombarded me with the news."

"You're a doctor?"

"Intern." he whispered. "Don't change the subject."

"I am _so_ angry! I want to hit you, but I know that I'd end up hurt. You are so stupid for someone who claims to know everything and have so many years in background! You've hurt me so much… I don't know… I still want… I missed you _so_ much!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck.

Edward murmured something that sounded close to "Sweetheart," but I didn't move. I was in his arms again. I was safe. I felt alive, more than ever.

"What's this?" he asked softly, his finger tracing my neck. "How did you hurt yourself, here?"

I blushed and wished he hadn't seen the hickey. I had discovered it this morning. That's why Robert had been so cheery when he left last night.

"Bella?" he looked at me curiously. "What happened? Why are you blushing?" he coaxed.

"It's a… bite." I said barely audible. His eyes widened in shock. "It's not what you think." I tried to laugh, but a weird sound escaped me.

He was still looking confused at my neck. "Robert… bit me. It's… ehhh… you know… a hickey?" I managed to sputter out and made it sound like a question.

Comprehension drowned on his face. "Is it true? What I saw in Alice's head?"

"Yes."

"And here I thought that _I_ was the masochist!" he laughed and the sound was so beautiful, it warmed me and reminded me how easy it was to just be with Edward. He took a solemn look and eyed me carefully. "Do you love him? Are you _in_ love with him?"

What do I answer? I had never managed to love Rob as much as I have loved and still love Edward. My heartbeat quickened. I knew the answer, but I was afraid to admit it. Someone was going to end up hurt. I never intended for that to happen, because Edward was supposed to have never existed!

"Listen to your heart fly. Bella, I can take it. I can see it in your eyes. You love him."

"At the beginning, it was… more the idea of him being related to you, being so similar yet so different. But as time passed, I fell in love. It's _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you. I can't love anyone as much or as blindly. Don't you know that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you?"

"Still? After everything I've put you through?" he asked slowly, surprised.

"Yes, I don't know how to _not_ love you." I admitted, stroking his hair.

"You will hurt your friend." He murmured and stroked my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You may not, but…" I stopped, biting my lip. He took a resigned posture, expecting the worst. "I am nearly as old as Carlisle."

"Oh Bella! Stop this nonsense! If you want the truth, you don't look a day older than how I remember you and trust me, I thought of you a lot."

"You look changed."

"I'm getting better since I came back." He started, gauging my expression. He wasn't making sense. "I hadn't fed in some time. Only when I felt too weak to move." I couldn't imagine him like that. "I tried to find a way to… kill myself, but nothing worked. I became disgusted with what I had done, but I had promised myself to never interfere with your life."

"I thought of you constantly! I have no idea how I managed to finish high school. And don't say such things… as suicide. Please, Edward." I pleaded.

"Promise me, you won't say anything to my next words." I nodded, dazzled by his penetrating gaze. "I love you."

I froze, his eyes softened as his fingers traced my lips. I didn't say the words back, but my body took initiative and before either of us realized what happened, I was on his lap, kissing him. He froze for a second then the softest moan escaped his lips and his hands buried in my hair, kissing me back with just as much passion and love I had for him.

After about a minute, he separated our lips and opened his eyes. He searched my eyes for something then sighed, surrounding me in his heady scent then claimed my lips for another kiss.

"I missed you. So much. Oh Bella." He murmured between kisses.

I stroked his hair and kissed every spot on his face. "You're so thin because you didn't feed properly?" I asked, softly.

"I've heard enough of that from Esme. Please, don't say anything." He pleaded me and squeezed me closer. "I don't think I'll give you back." He sounded serious.

I sighed heavily. I had no idea what I wanted anymore. "I never intended for this to happen. I don't want to hurt him."

"I can wait another few months until you finish college. You can say something… invent something."

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to Robert. I will tell him the truth. I just… need some time to think about what to say, how to say it."

"I will wait, as I said."

"I appreciate it. It's not like me to… do this." I whispered and put my head on his shoulder. "I don't think I would have survived the next six months if you wanted to keep us a secret."

"As soon as you finish, I am yours. That's only if you'd want me." He said solemnly.

"I will always want you, Edward. Haven't we established that?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Can we just be? For today?"

Now, I understood his previous question. "Yes."

He sprang on his feet, with me in his arms. "Hungry?" He was vibrating.

"We're not leaving the house."

"Of course, not. I'll cook for you." He said seriously and carried me to the kitchen. I was deposited on the counter and after he kissed me once more, he turned to the fridge. "What would it be?"

"Since when do you cook?" I asked surprised.

"I watched Food Network and unfortunately it registered to my mind. Now, I'm happy I watched it." he chuckled and took a pan from a cupboard. It still surprised me how they had the kitchen stored.

"Surprise me."

"That means you'd have to go and watch TV or… find a movie you'd like to watch."

"I'll choose a movie. Where do you keep them?" I asked, hopping off the counter.

"Walk the corridor to your right and you'd find my name on the door." He instructed.

"I see how you're gonna be this time." I teased. He turned to me and frowned. "Last time, you were nervous when you showed me your room then you got all playful, nearly eating me."

"Alice and Jasper were under the impression that I was eating you when I was merely showing you how dangerous I am." He chuckled and took my hand. "Do you want an encore?"

"I may get lost on the way to your room." I told him, blushing. His hand felt so good there, holding mine, protecting me again.

We walked in silence until we reached his room. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"Umm this is my room." He whispered, a lone chuckle escaping his lips.

My eyes widened as I took in the room. The books, CDs, DVDs, audio system, the TV… everything was there with one big addition. A huge bed in the middle of the room. It looked out of place as if it didn't belong there.

"A bed?" I asked surprised.

"Uhh yeah. Alice's fabulous idea." He explained.

"I'll look for a movie." I decided, taking my eyes off the bed. "Go and surprise me with the food."

Edward turned me to him and gave another kiss then disappeared to the kitchen. Somewhere deep inside me, I felt like I was cheating, which I probably was, but I couldn't think clearly now. I wasn't even carrying about where the rest of the Cullens were. I was alone with Edward and we were talking and I couldn't care about anything else. The world could come to an end and I'd die happy.

I went to his movies and looked through them. I picked _Killing Me Softly_. I hadn't seen it yet, but heard it was good. It was nice to have from where to choose.

I put the DVD case aside and followed the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen. The door was closed and when I tried to open it, it wouldn't open.

"It's a surprise so you will have to wait a few more minutes!" Edward's voice rang from the other side.

I huffed and went to the living room. I haven't even looked around earlier. The house was more like a big cottage with everything was made of wood. On the floor, near the piano was a huge black bear's fur with the head still attached to it, on a wall were two deer or more exactly a deer and a stag's heads. On the mantle of the fireplace were a few photos, which surprised me. Last time, I hadn't seen a photo in their house. Maybe only in Alice's room.

I approached it and saw that a few photos were of them as… humans. I blinked and looked closer. I had seen right. Only Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett had photos as humans, but I was still shocked. Rosalie was on an ottoman, reading near a window, her head turned to the camera, her face a mask of surprise. Edward's photo seemed familiar and I realized that I've seen it before. In Robert's house. It was the photo of Edward and the cat. Emmett's photo was taken in the woods where he had a gun and was concentrating on shooting something unseen to me. Esme's photo was in a large country yard, her arms around a doctor, who was mostly supporting her since she had her leg in sort of a cast. She was not older than eighteen.

"I was wondering where you disappeared." Edward's voice startled me. He was behind me, breathing on my neck. "I think I've told you about Esme, haven't I?" I nodded. "Then you must recognize the person next to her."

I looked better and everything came back. Carlisle was next to her. "Carlisle?" I asked surprised.

"Yes."

"What were you doing to that cat?" I asked amused.

"I don't remember, but I seem to be teasing her." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go, feed you."

He took my hand and we went back to his room where he had put my plate on the bed. It looked like pasta and bacon.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing my plate.

"It's pasta with broccoli and I fried some bacon. I hope I had it right."

"There's only one way to find out." I said, grinning and taking a forkful of the food. It tasted amazing. I would have never thought of this combination. "Hmm" I hummed and settled better on the bed, taking another bite of the food.

I should have read more on the DVD's case, because this movie… was a wrong choice. I had no idea exactly how explicit it could be. I decided to save myself from the embarrassment by going to wash the plate.

"You cooked." I insisted when Edward offered to get my plate in the kitchen.

"I'll put the movie on pause."

"No, really. It's okay. I won't miss much." I said hurriedly, praying that the blush that threatened to explode would stay hidden.

I washed my plate and I was on my way back when something big and green appeared in front of me. The scream that escaped me was involuntary. The dewlap of the animal filled with air and he emitted a weird sound.

"Edward?" I squeaked and took a step back. How did this animal get here?

He came out of his room and chuckled when he saw my impediment. "You met Marty."

"Marty?" My voice seemed to be a permanent squeak.

"Yes. Marty, the green iguana, is Emmett's pet." He explained, rolling his eyes. "Don't panic, he's inoffensive."

"Should I expect other things?" I asked, still shaken.

He shook his head then took a serious look. _Oh no!_ Since when do they keep pets? Edward eyed me carefully. "Are you scared of small rodents?"

"A mouse?" I half yelled.

"Not really. Rose and Alice found her some time ago. Alice told me about the first meeting, it's boring. She is cute."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Had they all gone mad?

"Come." He took my hand and dragged me to a room on my left. I dodged the iguana that was minding her own business, in the middle of the hallway.

On a big desk was a cage almost as big as it. Something small and white was moving around. It stopped when it heard us come in and came to the bars.

"Is it a rat?" It didn't look like one.

"I'm sure you just would her ego. It's a Chinchilla, Bella."

"You mean the one that has expensive fur?"

"Precisely."

"Since when do you keep pets?"

"I wouldn't know. It was as much of a shock for me as it is for you. Alice wasn't very original about naming the poor animal, but the name stuck. She's Sweets."

I couldn't believe this. I waited for him to say this is just a joke or… just to wake up from this dream and be back in my room, on campus.

"Shall we finish the movie?"

I nodded dumbly. I left the room first and nearly stepped on _Marty_. He filled his dewlap with air and emitted the same weird sound, moving his tail.

Edward took him in his arms and turned to me. I took a step back. "It won't be a good idea to bring him so close to me." I rushed out.

He laughed. "Could you open Emmett's door? It's in front of you." He nodded to the door and I happily did so. He put the iguana on the floor and closed the door. "He won't hurt you, I promise."

"Let's not test that on my outstanding luck." I muttered.

Edward laughed again and I caught a twinkle in his eyes before the floor disappeared from under my feet.

**Was it worth the waiting? Review and tell me what you think of it.**

**For those of you that started reading my new story, Lives Crashed Together, I put the banners on my website. Go check it out! **

**PS: Marty will be on my website soon. **


	12. Chapter 12: La la love you

**Everything belongs to SM. It's not beta'ed.**

**You wanted last chapter so much and didn't review. Only five reviews. This is very disappointing. I can see how many hits this story gets, over 1,500 and I have a totla of 50 reviews so far. I've nearly finished the story and I will keep updating every Thursday if you don't review more. If I get enough reviews, I will update twice a week.**

**Enjoy!**

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice whispering my name. I was dreaming.

"Umm Bella?" the same voice called for me again, this time it sounded uncertain.

"I know you are awake. Your phone is ringing." He continued softly.

I wasn't dreaming! Edward was here! We had spent most of the afternoon reacquainting with each other and there was some kissing. A lot of kissing.

A stupid grin appeared on my face and I opened my eyes. He was right in front of me, holding my phone, with a smile of his own.

"Good morning."

"You can say it again." A silly giggle erupted from my throat.

Edward watched me amused for a second then put the phone to my hand, rolling his eyes. "He will call again in thirty seconds and would be sorry for waking you up."

"How do you know that?" I asked, surprised looking at my phone and waiting for it to ring.

"Alice is back." Edward answered. "What would you eat for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry." I said honestly. I was too happy to eat anything. The phone started ringing and my blush came back.

_Note to self: Change the ring tone and try not to hurt Rob's feeling while you do it. _I snorted internally. That would be difficult.

"Hi!" I answered cheerfully. I don't think there was a thing in the world that could turn down my mood.

"Hey, love. I thought I woke you." Rob said.

"I just woke up, yes. You didn't wake me, though." I assured him.

"That's good to know. I wanted to know when you are coming back today because I'm a little busy. I have to go in town with a few guys from the team and buy some things."

"Oh… you can go. Maybe around afternoon, I'll come back." I said. My stomach revolted and I realized I hadn't eaten much yesterday. Besides the marvelous dinner Edward fed me, I hadn't had anything else. I left the room, going to the kitchen.

"Alice is bringing you back?" Rob asked. I had forgotten I was on the phone.

"Probably. When are you back?"

"Depends when I leave and that depends on Ryan and Jake. By the way, I talked with him." he sounded proud of himself.

"I'm glad to hear that!" I cheered. I was in the middle of the long hallway when movement caught my eye. "Are they still asleep?" I asked as I looked towards the side where I saw movement. Oh shit! Not _him_!

"Yes. I'll let you go. See you tonight, Bella."

"Uh huh." I agreed, eyeing the iguana.

"I love you."

"Me too." I whispered and hung up. I pointed my phone to the reptile. "Don't move." I pleaded him. He was too big and I was afraid he would move when I will try passing him. Do iguanas bite?

I knew for a fact that animals felt if one was scared of them and they attacked. I tried to pass it coolly. The weird sound that I remembered, came from him when I was next to him and his tail touched my leg.

"Arghh!" I screamed and rushed in the first room I found. I leaned against the closed door and caught my breath.

"Hello, Bella." My eyes jumped to the person in front of me. I hadn't realized I had disturbed someone.

"Carlisle." I greeted, my voice shook.

"What happened?" he asked worried and came next to me.

"Max. No… ehhh Matrix… not that… you know? The iguana…" I hinted. I had forgotten his name.

"Oh Marty!" he chuckled and went to opened the door.

"NOO! He'd attack, he was getting ready to bite me or something… I don't know." I explained, holing the knob with both my hands. Carlisle looked entertained by my behavior. "He can't hurt any of you, but… he can hurt me, you know?"

"Bella," he said with a light smile. "Iguanas are herbivores."

"Oh" Why didn't I know that? Why didn't Edward tell me that?

"Now, can we leave this room?" Carlisle asked amused.

"Of course."

I opened the door and came nose to nose with said iguana that was held in Emmett's hands. "Say 'Hello' to Marty!" he said loudly.

I felt my eyes widen and my heart rate picked up. Marty's tongue came out and he licked my cheek then he proceeded to look bored, closing his eyes. I glanced at Emmett then ducked past him and went to the kitchen, wiping my cheek with my sleeve.

"Hello, dear." Esme greeted me.

"Hi." I said half heartily back. "Do you have bread and maybe marmalade?"

"It's very good to have Alice around." She answered.

"I should have known." I laughed and went to where Esme pointed me.

"Did you happen to meet Marty?" she asked knowingly.

"Ehh yeah. Yesterday. And the other one… the small chinchilla."

"Sweets. Yes, she is a dear."

"I can't believe. I mean, okay… maybe the iguana would be normal, but the chinchilla?" I asked stupefied.

"No one would dream to hurt the small fur ball. Who would harm Sweets would have to suffer a slow and painful death by my, Alice and Rose's hands."

"I thought you weren't hungry." Edward said from the doorway. I turned to him and shrugged. "Let me do it," he offered, coming next to me.

I stayed with all of them in the common area for the rest of the day, talking. I stayed next to Edward, unable to part from him for a second. I was scared of what may happen, how I would survive for six months knowing he was so close and I won't be able to be with him. I had promised, I'd talk with Rob. I had to do it sooner than I thought.

***S&S:LIAB***

"See, it wasn't so bad to come?" Rob chuckled. We were in a hotel room with his friends and team, talking and saying jokes. I missed Edward.

I had promised myself to tell him after New Year, sometimes during January. But then he told me, he had plans for Valentine's Day. I couldn't tell him in March because I'd ruin his birthday that was in April.

"It's fun." I answered him, closing my eyes and snuggling better in his arms.

"What's the matter? You're acting weird for some days."

"Just tired."

The next day, he was wonderful in the game and I was happy to see how I was enjoying this silly human moments.

We ended up going home with his parents and staying the night. I couldn't sleep and somehow, ended up in the narrow hallway that led to the kitchen.

I got a text. Who could be?

**Are you awake? **

I didn't know the number. Who was asking such a thing? I decided to ignore the text and looked at the pictures in front of me.

**Alice insists you are awake. Are you avoiding me, love?**

Edward! Why hasn't he written his name? I dialed his number and he answer on the first ring.

"I thought you didn't want to talk with me."

"I didn't have your number." I said, a big grin attaching to my face.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I'm at Rob's house. Did you know they had a hallway with pictures? You're here, too."

"Am I, now?"

"Yes. You were cute when you were little."

"I don't remember." I laughed and decided to go outside, take some fresh cold air.

"There's one of your parents with you." I whispered and slipped outside.

"I'd like to see that one." The voice came in the phone and from behind me. I turned, confused and nearly had a heart attack. I closed the phone.

"What… what are you… Edward!" I sputtered.

"Shh you don't want to awake anyone." He murmured and came to hug me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded in a low whisper.

"I missed you."

He tugged me inside and he stayed an immensurable period of time in front of the pictures. My heart was slamming in my chest, I was afraid someone might come and see us. He could pass as Rob in darkness, but what if Rob himself came downstairs?

Suddenly, Edward turned to me. "Would you like to accompany me to the cemetery?"

"Are you going to show me your coffin?" I teased.

His face remained serious. "I'm sure it's empty. He won't awake. I will bring you back shortly. Please." He whispered.

He wanted to visit his parents. Why didn't I think of that?

"I don't know…"

"Please, love?"

I nodded hesitantly and next thing I knew, I was on his back, flying to the cemetery.

The picture in front of me was heartbreaking. Edward was kneeling beside the graves and dry sobs were escaping him. I felt useless, staying next to him and watching him crying.

"Do you think that my mother knew about Carlisle?" he whispered in a rough voice, sometime later.

I knew, all the anguish was over and wrapped my arms around him. "We would never know. Probably she knew."

"What if she meant it… as to do anything he could, in the human ways? I don't think they are very pleased with what I've become." He fell silent and then chuckled. "I find it weird, don't you? I am visiting them and I am still seventeen just as that faithful day."

I was about to say that there's nothing normal about him when his phone buzzed. "Oh! Of course, right now." He said and got up. "WHAT?" he thundered a moment later and his eyes turned somewhere behind him. "And I can't possibly-" he groaned and nodded. "Bye."

Edward turned to me with a solemn expression. "Don't panic." He murmured in my ear. "Or _do_ panic. We have company."

"What?" I gasped out.

"He won't touch you when he'd see you are my meal."

"Your what?"

"Shh Bella."

I saw a figure approaching and I felt and heard Edward growling.

"So sweet. Are you sharing, my friend?"

"Absolutely not!" Edward snarled and crushed me to his chest. "I chased her for too long." I almost believed him.

"Such a pity! I do hope you enjoy her. Are you really sure, not even a taste?" The other asked, coming closer. I could see him and his burgundy red eyes.

What if he realized Edward was different? I thought of ducking under his arm and escaping but then… the other could reach me.

"I am very thirsty. It would be better if you left." Edward hissed. "It would be wise if you didn't linger." He responded to one of the other's silent thoughts probably.

Two things happened next or maybe three…

The other vampire turned around and scrutinized Edward.

My phone rang Rob's ring tone.

The vampire was next to us in a blink and pushed Edward off me.

I screamed, loudly. I couldn't see anything, I just heard snapping and snarling.

My phone rang again, this time a different song. I looked at it, backing away, towards the entrance of the cemetery, hoping the vampire was busy enough to not realize I was escaping.

"Bella! What happened?" Alice's frantic yelled in my ear.

"He just… came. Would Edward be okay?" I whispered.

"Get out of there! Edward can take of himself. Run, Bella!" she ordered.

"Is he…?" I murmured, reaching the exit and dashing down the street. I had no idea where I was.

"I don't think so. But he planned to finish with Edward then come to you."

"What?" I yelled and stopped running, looking over my shoulder. Edward was in danger.

"If you go back, I will personally kill you. By kill, I mean exactly that!" she hissed.

"But…" I moaned, biting my lip.

"For the love of God! Run, Bella! I'll hung up and trust you to call Robert to come get you. If you return to Edward…"

"Alice!"

"Bye, Bella." She hung up.

I was about to go back to the cemetery when my phone rang again. "Can I go, now?" I asked without looking at who called.

"Go? Where _are_ you, love?" SHIT!

"You see… I wanted some air. I think…"

"Are you lost? Where are you? I'm coming after you." I heard rustling and keys dangling then, his unmistakable stomping down the stairs. I couldn't have him come here! "Bella, can you see the street's name?"

"It's… close to the cemetery." I said in a small voice.

"I'm on my way. Stay close to a street lamp. Please, be careful." He whispered.

"I'll be okay." I assured him. We hung up and I leaned near a street lamp as promised.

A minute later, arms wrapped around me and I was dragged away from the light. "Don't scream, please." I heard Edward whisper.

I turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. "You're alive!"

"I won't go as far as to say that, but he is ashes. Carlisle won't be proud of me."

"You defended us! What are you doing?" I wondered when I saw him licking his left wrist. He threw me a killer smile and kept licking.

"He bit me. It stings." I started at him in shock. "Robert is here. Go to him. I am terribly sorry for bringing you here."

"I wanted to be with you. Go back home." I kissed his cheek and turned around.

"Be careful, Bella." I heard him say.

I got in the car next to Rob and looked everywhere but at him.

"Are you sleep-walking, now?" he sounded amused, but I could hear the undertone. He was scared and angry with me.

"Not that I know of. Why?" I mumbled.

"You're wearing you pajamas. What were doing here, Bella?"

I shrugged. "Midnight stroll." I tried to lighten the mood.

He revved the engine and peeled off. "I'm angry, you know? But more especially… I was scared. You've been acting so weird lately and now when I woke up and you weren't there…" he gulped and glanced at me, passed a red light, ignoring my comment. "I thought you fucking left!" he exploded and parked the car close to his house.

"I needed some air… I haven't realized where I was until I didn't know how to go back." I lied.

"Why didn't you answer my first call? Then you were talking with someone else because I got the busy tone."

"Rober-"

"Bella! You are avoiding this. Are you trying to find a way to break up?"

My tears blinded me and I brought my knees up and hugged them. "I've been under a lot of stress lately." I started.

"So you need a break?" His voice cracked at the end.

"I won't be able to make it through without you." I admitted.

"That's good to know." He snapped. I saw him searching for something in the console and then he turned to me. "I wanted to stay home until after New Year." I couldn't even be happy that he said the word 'home'. "With you. I had this for you." Robert whispered and put something in my hand.

I burst in tears and a wave of nausea hit me. I was an awful person! I saw the blurry imagine of a ring in my hand, but couldn't see more than the outlines.

My door opened and Robert was there, hugging me awkwardly. "I never meant to do it this way. Hell, I never thought I'd have the courage…"

I couldn't listen to him. I would surely break his heart if he went as far as to actually ask the question. I pushed him out of my way and heaved near the car. When I calmed down, he was stroking my hair and offering me water. I didn't deserve him.

"I never thought I'd get this reaction out of you." He chuckled and I cracked a smile. "I'll drive us home."

When he returned inside the car, I was slumped in my seat wondering how I'd get out of this.

"Keep it until you are ready to ask." I whispered.

"I'll probably do it in the bathroom, considering you could get sick again." Rob grinned to me. We were okay, for now.

"I am immensely happy that you are admitting that this is home." I told him, wanting to change the subject.

We arrived to his house and tiptoed to his room where I went to brush my teeth and wash my face.

I found him lounged on the bed. I sat next to him and kissed him, hard.

"What was that, not that I object?" he chuckled, bringing me closer to his chest.

"I'm just glad you see your house as home."

"I was a fool." He admitted and kissed me again. He was pouring something dangerous in the kiss and I felt a new wave of nausea hit me.

"Maybe you are really sick of me." Robert chuckled after joining me in the bathroom, where I had dashed to, a minute ago

I made a noise in the back of my throat and heaved again. What did I eat? "I'll go, bring mom."

"No." My hand shot up and I caught this ankle. He lost balance and hit his head on the wall, making me laugh.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned and slumped next to me.

"Sorry." I whispered and got up to rinse my mouth after flushing the toilet. "I don't want to worry your mother.

"It's her job, Bella."

He didn't have to summon her, she came on her own.

"What are you two doing?" she appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "Oh dear! Are you alright?"

When she asked, I saw that Rob had managed to split his forehead. I haven't smelled it. Weird. His mother cleaned it and put a band-aid much to his protests then she turned to me. "You are pale." She seemed in a role.

"I'm fi-"

"She's been sick twice." Robert told her and I glared at him.

After poking and prodding, she told me it must have been indigestion because she couldn't see anything else. Exactly what I had thought.

We stayed for the holiday to his house and my little stomach bug didn't leave. I wasn't a great fan of pills so I drank too many teas to count. Frances was only too happy to make the teas. Robert didn't ask me _the_ question.

This new problem seemed the drawing point. I had to choose and very soon. When we'd go back, I'd have a family meeting with my vampires and choose what to do about Robert. I wondered for the hundredth time if it was possible to do it without hurting him. I had told Edward the truth. I was in love with Robert, too, but of course, I couldn't love anyone as much as I loved him.

"Are you feeling better? I think it could have been the weather." Robert snapped me out of my thoughts.

We were on the plane back to Minneapolis. I had just been sick. Again.

"It's stomach flu or something. I'll have a doctor look at it." I dismissed him.

"Alright. Are we okay?"

"Yes. Why won't we?"

"We haven't really talked about that night."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the house." I said and put my head on his shoulder.

***S&S:LIAB***

**April 2009**

"I feel awful." I muttered from my place near Edward. We were alone in his house and he had decided to entertain me by playing the piano.

"What can I do to take your mind off this?" he asked gently, stopping to play.

"We'll cross the line." I said, watching the keys.

"Anything, sweetheart. I hate to see you like this."

"Can you kiss me?" I asked, still eyeing the keys.

Edward titled my head and ran his thumb over my lips. "Would it make you stop thinking silly things?" he asked.

"Yes." I was caught in his golden pools.

We met midway in a soft kiss, the first one since that first time we had been alone here. His hands cradled my face and I prepared to retract after a minute. He didn't let me go, moaning and pressing his lips more firmly to mine. I felt his cold tongue touching my lower lip and my eyes snapped open and bore in his golden depths. What was he doing? Not that I was objecting!

He grasped my waist and put me on the piano keys, crushing me to his chest, never ending the kiss. I moaned and tugged at his hair, my head falling back.

"Bella." The raspy sound of his voice spurred a volcano in me. I wanted him more than ever, that second.

"I need you." I said too loudly for my ears. I knew that my little statement would end the fun, but I had to tell him how I felt.

"As I, you." My stomach turned in knots at the sound of his voice saying that. His lips created a heated trial on my neck only to stop over my pulse point. "Oh Bella, we are both going to regret this."

I took his face in my hands and gulped. "Make love with me, Edward."

Time seemed to stop as we gazed at each other for endless moments. He licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut then crashed his lips to mine. I felt his whole length on me and I realized that we somehow ended up on his bed. He wanted me.

My trembling hands fought with his buttons and I ended up tearing the front of his shirt open, which seemed to amuse him. "Now, Bella, you ruined my shirt." Edward complained mockingly.

"I'll buy a dozen of them. Just get those clothes off."

"Patience." He murmured and returned his attention to my neck.

"I don't possess that virtue when I'm around you."

He merely chuckled. A moment later, his eyes met mine and he was grinning widely. "I never thought it was possible without teeth." He sounded surprised.

"What?" I frowned, confused. I didn't want to think that he had managed to bite me.

"I've put a… How did you call it?" he mused. I frowned, still. "A hickey." He nodded to himself and a small shout came out of my lips as my hand flew to my neck.

"Edward!" I admonished. He chuckled and kissed me, silencing me.

Clothes started disappearing and all too soon I was seeing what I've always wanted. Naked Edward. He was glorious.

"I'd like to try something." He said solemnly, sitting on his hunches in front of me.

"Anything." I answered mechanically, still watching his chest mesmerized. My eyes traveled lower and widened. Was that a Masen thing? To be that long, thick and perfect? It definitely ran in family.

"Like what you see, my love?" he teased. I blushed and closed my eyes. Something cold touched me down there and my head snapped up. Edward had licked me and now, he was grinning widely at me. He looked so young, boyish even, that second. "I love you." His words rang with sincerity.

"I love you!" I said back and grasped his biceps. He understood my intention and came to my face where he leaned down and kissed me.

"If it hurts, stop me. I don't know if I can do it."

"You can't hurt me." I knew that, for a fact.

He turned on his back and brought me on top of him. "I think it would be easier not worrying about crushing you under me."

We moved at the same time and our hands met on his shaft. I blushed. A glorious moan escaped him and his neck arched. He looked like a fallen angel that second. I slowly lowered on him, my heart beating a mile a minute. I had waited for so long to have him. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Bella! Bel…hla." His broken cry made my heart jump. I did this to my beautiful vampire.

I put my hands on his chest and started moving ever so slowly. It was perfect. _We_ were perfect. He started meeting my thrusts and his arms wrapped around my waist, crushing me to his chest.

"You're so wonderful, love. I can't express in words how I feel this second."

"Show me." I murmured back.

After a few more of my uncoordinated moves, he raised and leaned me on my back, never disconnecting us. The new angle, the change, made us both cry in ecstasy. Edward caught my hands and put them near my head, twining them with his, moving his hips torturously slow. Every thrust was from heaven. It was as if we fought against the nature and won. Fire and ice collided as the pleasure became too much. Soft growling sounds were escaping his lips as he rode his orgasm, gently rocking his hips.

He flopped on his back and when I looked at him, he was sporting the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face.

"Happy, Mister Cullen?"

"You have no idea, Miss Swan. You do realize that you stole a minor's virtue?" he asked entertained, turning on his side to see me better.

"Actually, I find it gross." I said as seriously as I could. Something crossed his face. "I've been with a hundred and ten years old man!" I said, making a face.

"One hundred and eight." He said automatically.

I rolled my eyes and we burst in laughter. "Like it makes a difference."

"Oh Bella, you shouldn't have insulted my ego!"

"Are you going to turn in the big, bad vampire and bite me?" I teased and attempted to pinch his stomach.

His eyes narrowed at me and I jumped off the bed and I was out of the door in less than a minute. Suddenly, I was in the air and pressed in the wall. Edward's eyes were scorching.

"You are going to pay for that comment, missy."

I hadn't seen him so light in a very long time, if ever. He was hard again. I couldn't help but ask.

"Is it a vampire thing?"

"What should be a vampire thing?" he asked distracted.

"Recuperating so fast." I whispered, embarrassed to talk about this.

"Recuperating?" he repeated, his eyes boring in mine. I had his attention.

"You know… ehh…" I trailed off. My hand went between as he cocked his head to the side. I squeezed his fresh erection and his laugh turned into a moan.

"I guess it is a vampire thing." He whispered lowly and kissed my jaw. "I'm still hurt of your little comment."

"What do I have to do to stroke your ego?"

His eyes widened and the next second, he was inside me and moving. Against the wall. In the hallway.

Where was my sweet and polite vampire? I had created a monster!

His lips claimed mine and his movements were more urgent this time. I clung to his neck for dear life as he pounded in me, groaning in my ear.

Some time later, we were slumped on the hallway's floor when something caught my attention. The iguana was approaching us.

"Not again!" I groaned loudly and buried my face in Edward's neck.

"I think three times it's too much for your human body." Edward chuckled, unaware of the impostor. His fingers were drawing lazy circles on my back and ass.

"He's coming." I said aggiatated.

"Who?" he asked confused, glancing at me.

"Max." I said. It didn't sound right. I had forgotten the reptile's name, again. "Mike. No… ehhh arghh! Edward!" I groaned as the iguana stopped in front of my face.

"I'm truly wounded. Now, you are thinking of Newton!"

"Your pet is here!" I yelled, squirming in his arms.

He looked up and grinned. "Marty."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I exclaimed.

"You're trying to wound every ego you find around, today?" he teased. "I think he's hungry."

"I'm hungry, too." I told him.

We got dressed. I put on only one of his shirts and my knickers, something I always wanted to wear. Edward's shirt. He had only slackers and looked at ease. I had never seen him wear anything like this.

I was grateful for the central heating.

We bantered on who to cook and I ended up feeding _Marty_. He was happy to eat his carrot.

When Edward gave me my food, I couldn't wait for it cool. I was too hungry. Steak and mashed potatoes.

"Slow down, it is not good for-"

"Shut up. I'm hungry." I hissed and kept stuffing my mouth with the food.

**I want to know your opinion. Please review! You'll get two updates a week if you review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**SM owns it all. Not beta'ed.**

**There are many things here to take in. Bear with me until the end of the chapter then you are allowed to shout. Thank you for reviewing, that is the reason I'm updating so fast.**

**Enjoy!**

"Don't they look cozy?" I heard Emmett's voice and I knew that my day with Edward was over. I had to go back to real life.

"Hello, Emmett." Edward greeted and handed me the plate. He was washing and I was drying. _Cozy_, as Emmett had said.

"Do you have anything under that?" he asked obnoxiously and attempted to raise the shirt. He only flew on the other side of the kitchen, living an Emmett dent in the wall.

"Edward!" I groaned at the same time as Esme shouted his name.

"He attempted to look under Bella's shirt!" he reasoned.

"Correction," Emmett sniffed and came back. "I was trying to look under _your_ shirt that is on Bella. Why is that, anyway?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me and nodded to Esme. I dearly hated when he communicated silently with his family.

"I wanted to wear something more comf-" I started saying, but stopped when Alice burst in the kitchen followed by Jasper, Rose, Carlisle and Sarah. They looked worried at Alice who had her eyes locked on Edward's. His arms stiffened around me.

"He decided." I said in a voice that I couldn't recognize.

"Two weeks, this time." Alice agreed.

Someone yelled. They were all looking at me, afraid. Oh, it was I who had yelled.

"Shh, I won't let him hurt you." Edward turned to me and squeezed me.

Cold tremors ran through me and I couldn't stop the weird sounds from coming out.

They made plans on what to do. I was half present. They wanted to lure him away from the campus. I had to choose who I'd go somewhere safe with.

"Edward." I said, without thinking. He nodded.

The next two weeks passed excruciatingly slow. I told Jacob and Seth about Riley, as that was the vampire's name. Sarah helped. We lied to Robert, telling him that a serial killer was around.

On his birthday, we stayed cooped up in his room. No one was allowed to ruin my time with him. I had a bad feeling about the upcoming events.

He complained that he didn't like being twenty three. He brought up the ring subject and I bailed, engaging him in another round of sex. I felt bad for using this, but I feared of where the conversation may lead. My heart knew the answer, but my mind reasoned that I loved someone else even more.

"I don't think that even if I had forever with you, I'd have my fill." He had said, sending me hyperventilating. When I'd decide to tell him that we should end this, I'd surely kill him. He loved me too much for his own good.

As if knowing something was happening, Robert kept telling me how much he loved me more often, he kissed at any given occasion, he was constantly with me when I was around. I kept being sick from time to time. After this chaos was over, I'd ask Carlisle or Edward to see what was wrong.

The night before the big day, we were in my room, both writing on our thesis. I didn't have any motivation to finish this.

The door of my room was nearly ripped of its hinges as Jasper burst in with Sarah in toe. Was he here, already? I started panicking.

"Could we have a word?" Jasper asked me. I nodded and jumped off the bed and we left the room. "Bella, he's not alone."

"Who?"

"Riley. He has another girl with him." I tried to take the new information in. I should have expected this since I talked with Alice about my socks that had disappeared at Christmas. "He is attacking tonight."

"What?" I shouted, my whole frame shaking.

"Sarah talked with the mutt. He is on his way to our house. The other one, the puppy, would stay Robert."

"_Jacob_ and _Seth_." I hissed.

"Yeah, exactly what I said."

I rolled my eyes and went back inside my room. Seth came after a few minutes, wanting something from Robert. Before Rob left, he kissed me and I poured everything I felt that second in the kiss.

"Let's go!" Jasper took my hand and rushed me to his car, the very car Sarah had used last year to get Rob and me from the airport. I had been in dark, then.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded when I didn't recognize the area.

"To Edward."

The area looked like a ghetto with abandoned buildings. As the car stopped, my door opened and Edward picked me up, closed the door and rushed in one building.

"I feel like a stolen object." I laughed, tensely.

"A precious object. Did my plan work?"

"What plan?"

"Seth keeping Robert away." He said proudly.

"You don't know him, he won't appreciate it. He had to go to one of his friends later."

"I think, his life is more important."

I agreed mutely and sat down on his lap. We stayed quiet for what felt like ages. I was tense and embarrassed by how loud my heart was beating.

"Alice saw he will take the bait. He is at our house now." Edward whispered, squeezing me close to him. "No one would get hurt."

"What if he gets our trail?"

"I am here. I will protect you."

This abandoned building looked creepy and reminded me of the ballet studio. I felt that Riley would find us here. Somehow, I wished he'd come here and not go anywhere near the campus. Seth was with Robert and I didn't know for who I was more scared.

My phone rang and I fumbled with it a bit before I answered.

"Bella!" I glanced at Edward, narrowing my eyes at him. I knew that Robert would never like this idea of being trapped in his room.

"Yes?"

"Care to enlighten me why is Seth not allowing me out? I need to go to Ryan and talk about our last exam." He said angrily.

Edward snorted. I would have done the same thing, but I had to keep in mind that Robert had no idea what was going on around him.

"Just stay there. I told you, I heard that there's someone bad in the campus. Sarah told you, remember?" I asked. We had told him the version about the vampire being a serial killer. We told him not to tell anyone or he'd create panic. It was enough, he knew.

"And you think Seth can take care of me?" he asked incredulously.

"Jake isn't in his room. I thought that maybe if you're together it would be better."

"So I'm a babysitter?" he asked amused.

"Not really." I sighed. A loud noise in the background startled me. "What was that?" I asked panicked.

"There's someone here… Seth is acting weird." I could hear the slight fear in his voice.

Edward took the phone from my hand, put it on speaker so I could hear, too and talked. Was he mad? "Can you describe the person there?"

"Ehh who is there? Bella, wh-"

"We don't have time! Tell me how this person looks like!" Edward demanded, impatiently.

"She's rather small, brown hair, very white and… her eyes look red. Who am I talking with?"

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Trust him to worry about whom he is talking with!" he muttered. "Can you get away from her?" he asked in the phone.

"Seth pushed me in the bathroom." He answered. He sounded terrified. I wanted to be there, suddenly.

"Don't move from there." A loud snarl was heard in the phone.

I gripped Edward's arm, leaning closer to the phone. "Are you okay?" I whispered shakily.

No one answered. I felt my heart beating a mile a minute. "Rob?" I tried again.

"NO! You, filthy leech!" I heard Seth's growl. There was a commotion and then I heard Seth's voice in the phone.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"Seth!" I yelled. "Is Rob fine?" I could taste the blood in my mouth from biting my lip. I couldn't care that Edward could smell it.

"The doctor is on his way… Carlisle, I think."

"Put him on the phone when he comes." Edward instructed. I felt like ripping my hair out. Why was no one telling me if he was fine?

"Edward. Emmett and Jasper are taking care of Riley. He was one-track min-" Carlisle talked after what felt like hours.

"I don't give a fuck about him! Tell me about Robert!" I yelled making Edward look scandalized at me.

Carlisle must have said something lowly because Edward's eyes widened and he looked dejectedly to me.

"Nooo! Carlisle!" I cried. "Please… what happened?"

"She bit him." I felt my stomach lurching. I felt dizzy and the last thing I remembered was Edward's voice calling for me.

***S&S:LIAB***

"She can't be here!" I heard someone saying loudly.

"She'd want to see him. The question is how do we tell her we got there too late?"

"Shh. In one minute, she'd open her eyes." I heard Alice.

"Bella!" My hand was encased in Edward's. "Can you hear me, love?"

I opened my eyes, afraid of what I may see. There were four people near me. Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Jake.

"How is he?" I whispered.

"The venom had spread too quickly when I got there. There was nothing I could do." Carlisle whispered.

"What are you saying?"

Jacob growled loudly. "He means that he'd become a leech!"

My tears blinded me and I turned my head, burrowing it in the pillows. I never meant for this to happen.

"And the doc has _other_ news!" he continued angrily. "I never thought you'd do such a thing!"

"What thing? You think this is my fault?" I yelled, rising from the bed. The three vampires looked anxiously at me. What else could be wrong?

Jake stormed out and I looked confused at the others.

"We should spare all the necessary embarrassment and speak the truth." Carlisle started. "The last time, you two stayed here alone. What happened?" he asked, watching me and Edward.

I turned fifty shades of red. Edward had his eyes closed, frowning and if he were capable of producing tears, he would have cried, probably.

"I should have known better." He whispered apologetically.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a small voice.

Alice answered. "You're pregnant!" she squealed.

"I… What?" I stuttered. "It may not be-"

"It _is_ mine." Edward moaned. "Carlisle has home some ultrasound machines. He couldn't see anything and…" he raised my shirt a bit. "Look here."

There was a small bump. It surely wasn't his. We had been together just that one time. Two weeks ago. I hadn't noticed it before. I had been too stressed to realize that my period hadn't come. This bump looked at least three-four (maybe) months old.

"It can't be. That was two weeks ago." I murmured, blushing still.

"Bella, we don't know what is happening. It's not… human. I can assure you." Carlisle explained. That's when I remembered the other vampires, the ones that had caused all the trouble.

"What happened with the other vampires?" I asked.

"How can you even care about that? You might have a little monster in you! All because of my carelessness and you want to know where Riley and Bree are!" Edward exploded.

_Monster_? I burst in tears. I had never thought he would say such a thing! "M-mo-nster?" I hiccupped. "Aren't you happy? No one believed that a vampire could have children! You sho-"

"Bella, I am anything _but_ happy. I don't think that I've ever hated myself more than now."

"I want to see the ultrasounds. I want it, now." I told Carlisle.

I couldn't believe this until I saw it. The bump was there but… I wanted proof. After a few minutes, I was looking at the monitor of the machine.

"Unbelievable!" he exclaimed. I frowned at him. I didn't know for what to look.

"Were you wrong?" Edward asked, glaring at something on the monitor. "What's this?" He pointed to a black area.

"First, this," Carlisle pointed to something small that was moving. "Is a heart. And the black area, Edward… is your child."

"The heart isn't inside?" I shouted, scared. This sent Carlisle in a fit of laughter.

"Impossible." Edward muttered and nearly kissed the monitor at how close he was to it. He turned to me, scared, furious, surprised. "Have you been precautious when you were intimate with Robert?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer me." He ordered, his eyes shooting to the monitor.

"Yes."

"Always? Had it ever broken… or _something_? Bella, think!" He looked ready to rip his hair out at how he was tugging on it.

"Son, we should explain before screaming." Carlisle whispered. "Bella, you are carrying another child."

"Anoth… what?"

Carlisle had a light smile on his face. "You are carrying both Edward and Robert's babies."

I promptly fainted.

I woke up some time later. Outside was dark.

"How are you feeling?" I turned surprised to the voice. Rosalie approached the bed. "I am on your side if you want to finish the pregnancy."

"Is it true?" I whispered, afraid of her answer. "How is it possible?"

"You are over seven months-"

"WHAT?" I yelled, looking at my stomach.

"At some pregnancies, you can't really tell. You have to trust the technology and Carlisle. The miracle is… how Edward's baby was conceived."

"You know _how_." I said, blushing. She laughed.

"The sperm wasn't supposed to react in any way. You were already pregnant."

"Was that theory tested on vampires?"

She laughed again and shrugged. "Carlisle is back. He wants to run some tests." She told me just as he entered the room.

"Why do I feel like a guinea pig?"

"Maybe because you are one." A new voice said from the doorway.

I grasped the pillow and threw it to Emmett with a force I didn't know I possessed.

A shrill scream came from somewhere in the house and I was on my legs, fighting Carlisle's arms. "Please! I want to see him."

"It's not wise. I will do this then Jasper would drive you back on the campus."

"Jasper? Where's Edward?" I asked, confused.

"Trying to drown himself. If it works, he may be the first vampire in history to drown that is unless his skin becomes pruny." Emmett said chuckling.

The door of Edward's bathroom opened and he pinned Emmett to the wall, hissing something to him.

"There are ladies around." Carlisle reprised his son –who was giving everyone a spectacular view of his naked ass- and turned his attention to me. "Emmett, Rose, you can leave. I have to draw blood."

"A massacre!" Emmett boomed. I saw in slow motion as Edward's foot mad contact with Emmett's ass and the latter flew in the hallway. "That was fun! We can do it again." He shouted over his shoulder.

Edward tugged his slackers on him and came to my side. "You don't have to-"

"Edward, it's too late. I told you! _Both_," Carlisle looked at him pointedly, "babies are too developed to be removed."

"Mine is a monster!" he snapped.

"Go away before I find a way to hurt you!" I growled at him. He looked surprised, but complied.

After Carlisle had his fun, I tried again. "I would stay in doorway with one of you next to me. Please. It's my fault he… is in pain, now."

Edward came back, glaring at Carlisle. "I would accompany you." He took me in his arms despite my complaints. He entered a room I hadn't been in before. Edward sighed in what I could call relief and lowered me on the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked, approaching the bed cautiously.

"Bree, the one that bit him… regretted doing it after Carlisle and Jasper explained the rules, _our_ rules. She's been attached to his side."

I became jealous and wanted to hurt her. She had hurt him and then she was staying next to him? Besides, he was the father of one of my babies!

"No! Don't touch him." Edward caught my wrist.

"I'm so sorry, Robert." I whispered. "What is he thinking?" I turned to Edward.

"He thinks he is in Hell because of his sins. What had he done?" he asked me.

"Not now." I answered.

"Do I trust you not to touch him? I would be gone for a second. I want to ask Carlisle something." I nodded and he disappeared.

I watched as Robert's face twisted in pain and he yelled again.

"Who are you?" a new voice asked. I turned to the door and saw a girl, a vampire. She was the one that had hurt him!

"You!" I yelled. "You have no right to be here! They should have killed you as they killed your little friend!"

"He's not dead." She told me softly. She looked scared.

"Bella, I told you to be good." Edward was beside me again.

"What does she mean, not dead?"

"Oh, Riley? Sarah saved him. She's somewhere with him, trying to explain everything. She liked him."

Trust Sarah to fall for the one that wanted to kill me.

I eyed Edward dubiously as he went with a syringe to Robert. "It's morphine." He answered my silent question.

By his next groan, I couldn't stop my hand. I grasped his hand and ran my thumb over his skin. His hand squeezed mine.

"Be careful." Edward warned, looking at my hand. "He's thinking of you."

I grinned and tried to take my hand from his after a few minutes. It felt like I had caught it in a trap. Robert squeezed it again and pain shoot through my wrist, followed by a loud crack.

"No!" Edward yelled.

Everyone came inside the room and after a few minutes, my hand was free and broken. Edward took me to his car and we sped to the hospital. He kept asking how it was.

When we entered the hospital, a girl rushed to us. "Doctor Cullen, I didn't know-"

"I'm not working. I have an emergency." He said harshly, never stopping walking.

I stayed quiet as he put the cast.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened." I whispered once he finished.

"I'm sorry, too. I should have been more careful and I'm not talking only about your hand."

He drove me back to campus and we went to my room. Everything was as I had left them two days ago. Had it been only two days? So many things had changed.

"I am going to pack his belongings and take them home. Call me, if you need anything."

I nodded and slumped on my bed. I fell asleep and woke up to see the other bed occupied. With Jake who was snoring loudly.

"I thought you hated me." I said loudly.

He jerked awake and looked at me, startled. "Wha'?

"Never mind."

"I met with your bloodsucker. He explained everything. You don't like you are pregnant with one but with two!" he laughed humorlessly.

"Jake…"

"I'm on his side for once. You need to get out his progeny. You can keep Ro-"

"Absolutely not! Carlisle said they are both too well developed."

"Honey, he can't see the monst-"

"Don't call my baby a monster!" I yelled.

There was a knock on my door and I prayed it wasn't one of my classmates. I opened it to find Rosalie, scrunching her nose.

"Pack you things. Carlisle wants you under observation."

"Say, is she seven months?" Jacob asked obnoxiously. "From your vast knowledge, a seven months pregnant would have an immense belly. Plus she has _another_ one!"

"It is possible for the pregnancy to be like this. Watch Discovery Channel, dog."

"Will I see how people mat-"

"Jacob!" I yelled, throwing my shoe at his head. "Shut up, already."

"That hurt."

"I'm glad." I huffed and with Rosalie's help, my room was bare in less than an hour. We left after I promised Jake to update him on things.

The house was quiet when we arrived. "Only Carlisle and Emmett are here somewhere, the rest are hunting." She explained.

"Even… her?"

"Who?"

"That little, insufferable bi-"

Rosalie started laughing, cutting my crude remark off. "She is with Robert and you aren't allowed there. You'll stay in Edward's room."

"Is Sarah… ?"

"Still with that bastard."

Later that evening, Rose brought me food and when I asked why she was on my side, she told me a horrible story about how she became what she was. How her fiancé and his friends abused her and then left her in the street, how Carlisle found her and how he changed her, how she revenged on the bastards.

"I hated this life until I happened across Emmett. I agreed with Edward on you staying human and possibly as far away as possible, but then I realized how much you two love each other…" she stopped talking and took a sharp intake of breath, probably unnecessary.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

The door burst open and in front of us was… Robert. I froze. Rosalie seemed frozen, too.

Where were the others?

His red eyes bore in mine and a chill ran down my spine. "Mhmm," he hummed.

Why wasn't Rosalie snapping out of it? Where were the others? I was aware of my heart beating loudly.

"Delicious." He started approaching and I moved back, pressing my back to the headboard, hugging my knees and praying for someone to come. Could I reason with a thirsty newborn? I had to try or I'd become his first meal.

"R-ro-b-ert." I stuttered.

"Hello, Bella." A part of me was happy that he remembered me, but another –predominant part - was scared shitless.

"You don't want to do that." I continued, glancing at Rosalie. She looked petrified for lack of another word.

"But you smell so good." He taunted.

"N-no. Please." I begged.

His smile widened and before I could scream or he could jump, there was a commotion. Edward and Jasper burst in and immobilized him. Rosalie turned to me then to them, looking frightened. Carlisle and Emmett came in, looking as frightened as Rosalie.

Emmett helped them to carry Robert outside.

"Fascinating!" Carlisle exclaimed. He kept saying that, lately.

"What did he do? I could see and hear everything! I felt useless. I nearly had Bella on my conscience." Rosalie groaned.

"We found his gift."

"What?" I asked confused. My voice shook.

"He can immobilize everyone so he can attack his prey. This can only be used when hunting, but… we'll have to see if he can do it outside hunting." Carlisle explained. "Where's Bree?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Shocked probably." Rosalie laughed.

Carlisle went to see if she was okay and I still couldn't shake Rob's red eyes from my head. Rosalie's head snapped to the door and she whispered, "Yes." She turned to me. "I'll go see what Carlisle wants."

**Okay, now that you reached the end. I want to hear how much you hate my idea. I wantedto stay true to the books and include Robert, too. All of you were scared for him and I promised he'd play a big part here. Next chapter Thursday. **

**Review, please. If you do, I update two times a week.**


	14. Chapter 14: Burn

**SM owns it all. If some lines are familiar, it's because I copied them from BD. There would be some in the nextchapter too. I couldn't describe some things as well as Stephenie so I borrowed those parts. They are slightly changed, focusing on both babies.**

Robert had managed to hurt Bree beyond repair after he woke up. That's how he escaped and when Emmett and Carlisle tried to stop him, they got petrified too then Rosalie… I had been lucky that Alice saw it happening and Edward and Jasper came in time to save me.

The house was now split in two. I was to stay on the far end of the house and if I was hungry, someone would bring me food. The other part of the house was for the new additions to the family. Robert and Riley.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie had taken residency in the room much to Edward's dislike since it was _his_ room.

"I haven't decided if I am awake." I grumbled and turned on my side, which was more and more difficult.

After another ultrasound test, we saw that Edward's baby was growing up faster than normal and it was the one that was bulging my belly. At this rate, they'd be born around the same time.

Edward and Carlisle were cooped up in the latter's office searching such incidents. They found none. Probably because the human girl never lived after having sex with the vampire.

"I'm bringing food. What would you like?"

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"I don't want you running to the bathroom, again." Rosalie admonished and I had to laugh.

"Eggs."

She rolled her eyes and left. I had been eating unhealthy amounts of eggs and peanut butter.

The door opened and in came, to my surprise, Jacob and Seth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"See, she didn't miss us," Jacob told Seth. "I thought it was nice to visit our friend."

"So I'm still your friend."

"'Course!"

"Have to say you stink, but it's nice to see you again," Jake chuckled.

"Aren't you funny?"

He threw me a smile and sat next to me. "Isn't there anything that could change your mind?"

"Jake if you came here to change my mind, go back the way you came."

"He just want-"

"Seth! On whose side are you?" I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Yours, but he has a point."

"I may stick around, it seems to help your future seeing freak," Jake said nonchalantly.

For some unknown reason, Alice couldn't stay close to me because she'd get headaches –if it were possible for a vampire to have any –, I wondered how Jake staying here would help.

After another few weeks, I could barely keep food and water inside and everyone got worried that I will dehydrate. I was more thirsty than hungry, but I couldn't seem to be able to drink anything.

"Do something!" I heard Jacob yell from outside my door.

"What should I do, dog? I was against this from the beginning!" I heard Edward exclaimed.

It was a rare moment when Rosalie wasn't around. Emmett had convinced her to go hunting. I got up, having in mind to head to the door and make them stop fighting. Something snapped and I was positive it was another rib.

"Bella!" Edward burst in the door, looking scared. "Sit back down. What hurts?"

He helped me back on the bed and touched my rib, making me hiss. There was only one thing coming after the birth. He had to change me.

"Why were you fighting?" I asked, taking his hand from my waist.

"He is absurd," Edward told me, glancing at Jacob.

"Have you thought of a better idea?"

"You are insane. I can't give _that_ to her!"

"What should I eat?" I asked, knowing they were talking about that. I was hungry and couldn't keep anything down. I was desperate to eat and keep the babies safe.

Edward motioned for Jake to talk. He sat on my other side and grinned, something he hadn't done in some time.

"I thought of this for some time. I know you hate it, but you should try it for the... thing," he chose his words. I cocked my head and eyed him confused. "Considering, Edward's progeny is not human… possibly vampire… I think it would be wise to drink blood."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I waited to feel sick at the thought of drinking blood, but the idea sounded _appealing_. I was confused. Why would I want that?

"Bella? Do you want to try?" I turned to Edward and bit my lip.

"Who are you going to hurt?" I whispered, blushing. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this!

"Carlisle has blood supplies in the house."

"A cool drink in the hot summer?" Jake sneered.

I clamped my hand over Edward's mouth before he could say anything. "Let's try, but first… shouldn't you get the newborns away?"

Alice appeared in the doorway, giggling. "I'll do it. Jazzy will help," she said happily, winked to me and skipped away.

Carlisle came in the room a few minutes later with cup. "Everyone left, it's just us. Bella, if you feel sick, don't do this. No one would think less, I promise."

I nodded and took the cup from him. It was warm and the red liquid sloshed inside. I took a deep breath to relax and to my surprise, the smell of blood was appealing. I brought the cup to my lips and drank greedily from it. I looked over the rim at Edward who was watching me shocked then glanced at Jake who was repulsed and slightly proud of himself.

I finished and beamed at them. I haven't seen Carlisle at a loss to what to say. Jake made a sign to wipe his mouth and I wondered what he wanted.

"You have a little…" he started saying, ending up choking on his laughter.

"Here." Edward's thumb wiped the drop of blood from the corner of my mouth. I blushed and met his eyes. "Do you want more?" he whispered, rubbing his thumb and index finger together.

"I feel better," I told him, not wanting to admit that I wanted blood.

He laughed and Carlisle joined him, exclaiming how strange this was. They hadn't had any luck with finding someone else that had gone through this. As Carlisle went to get me a refill, Jake excused himself, saying it was too gruesome for him to watch me drink blood.

"Does it hurt?" Edward asked concerned, the second we were alone.

"What?"

"Your rib, Bella. It's broken. _Another_ rib," he added.

"It hurts… but it was my fault I got up."

Carlisle came back and as I drank slowly, this time, while he checked my ribs.

"How could you let her get up?" Rosalie entered the room, screeching. I had learned it was wise not to cross her when it came to me.

"I know why you are doing this and it's disgusting me, Rosalie." Edward snapped.

Her eyes were on mine, wide, fearful. "What are you… _drinking_?" she asked slowly, puzzled.

"The mutt made himself useful and came up with this idea. It works. She hasn't thrown up," Edward told her, squeezing my hand.

I was happy he hadn't left my side as he always did. He hadn't accepted the idea that I wanted to keep his baby.

"Yet," Rosalie hissed.

"I'm fine, honest," I told her.

"I'm not keeping your hair up when you're going to throw up the blood," she retorted.

Carlisle left the room, shaking his head and muttering something to Rosalie who huffed and sat next to me.

"Careful not to get fleas; Jacob sat there," Edward snickered.

I slapped the back of his head as Rosalie jumped up and started wiping her clothes, scrunching her nose. I couldn't help but giggle at the imagine in front of me.

"Laugh away! I can't wait for you to be a vampire, Bella. Just wait until you smell the putrid dog smell."

I buried my face in Edward's neck and shook in laughter. I felt him laughing, too. I raised my head and grinned at him, happy he allowed himself to have some fun.

"Would you like a movie? Or just watch TV? Some music?" he offered.

"If you'll stay here."

He blanched but sighed and nodded. "I'll stay here," he opened the TV and left it on a music channel as I lay next to him, my head on his shoulder.

"How are the others?" I asked after some time.

"I know you want to know only about Robert. He is fine, feels remorse for what he almost did."

"But nothing happened."

"Bella, he nearly killed you and… he lost control over his power, stopping everyone who could have saved you. Ehh I will let him tell you more."

"More?" I echoed, confused.

"Yes," he grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Would you do it after it's over?"

"Do what, love?"

"You know… bite me?" I whispered, praying he won't get mad.

"Me?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes, _you_. I want you to do it, not Carlisle. Please, Edward." I turned to him, looking in his black eyes.

"Let's get there and we'll see. You don't know what you are asking of me," he wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "Why don't you sleep?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to sleep, just enjoying that he was there. I had no idea when he'd be so close to me again. I had forgotten about Rosalie because when she talked, I jumped startled, but then settled back in Edward's arms and thought of us. I remembered our first encounter, in the Biology then how we grew close, when he took me to the meadow… I remembered my shock from when I first saw him in the sun, our conversation while I watched his skin fascinated, how he tried to prove me how dangerous he was but only managing to make me love him more.

"What did you say?"

I gazed up at him, frowning. "I didn't say anything." Had I fallen asleep and talked? I was sure I had been awake.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you thinking?"

Could he read my mind, suddenly? I didn't like that prospect. "Our meadow, in Forks."

His eyes widened and he moved faster than I was comfortable with. His head was pressed to my stomach and suddenly, everyone seemed to be in the room, hovering. What was wrong? Edward raised his head and looked at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Unbelievable. _Wow_."

I cut my eyes to Carlisle who was watching Edward worried. I had never heard Edward say "Wow."

"Edward?" I tried, tentatively.

"The f—" He swallowed. "It… the baby likes the sound of your voice."

I watched him in shock, unable to move, think or talk. Everyone was still, gaping. I was the first to react.

"_Holy crow, you can hear him!_" I shouted too loudly for my ears. The baby chose that second to kick my intestines. Hard.

"Shh," he murmured. "You startled it… him." Edward touched my stomach, rubbing a hand over it, watching it amazed.

I wondered which one he could hear. Maybe both. Maybe only his.

"Sorry, baby," I whispered, touching where he had hit me. I was positive Edward's baby was a boy. I could picture him.

Edward pressed his ear to my stomach and kissed the side of it. "He is happy."

I hadn't been so happy in a long time. That second, I realized why I loved him so much. He was everything. Edward was my life, _forever_.

"Can you really hear the baby?" Rosalie asked curiously, leaning closer.

"Yes," he answered dreamily and kissed my stomach again.

"Only one?" Carlisle asked, coming closer.

They were killing my buzz. I wanted to be there only with Edward and hear more of our baby's thoughts.

"Yes. You were right; there is nothing normal about him. He is unique."

"Of course, he is. With a father like you!" I exclaimed and stroked his cheek.

A wide grin spread on his face. "He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does," I said gloating. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

A weird sound came from the doorway and I saw Jake making gagging sounds. I rolled my eyes at him.

I heard Rosalie wondering what would we name him or the other one, but I didn't join in the conversation. I was still staring at the Adonis in front of me. He had closed his eyes and was listening to the baby with a light smile on his face.

"What is he thinking?" I whispered, running my fingers though his hair.

"He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely _adores _you."

"I love him. I _love_ you," I responded passionately.

Edward cupped my face in his hands and kissed me carefully, pouring all his love in that kiss. I wanted to melt. A loud bang echoed in the house.

I opened my eyes and met his. "Jacob had reached his limit," he explained.

I felt bad, but he knew that something like this would happen in the end. Even before all this mess. Suddenly, I felt horrible. I wondered if it was possible to have Robert here, too. After all, they were both fathers to my babies. It still was crazy to think of what was going on.

"Love, what do you need?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Could you… bring Robert here, too?" He looked reluctant. "I want you _both_ here," I added.

"I don't think he is ready for this…"

"Could you ask him? It won't be for too long. He could cut his breath."

Edward threw me my favorite smile and disappeared from the room.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie, the only one left in the room, asked concerned.

"Yes. I would be okay."

She nodded and left, taking my cup with her. No need to put Robert through more pain.

The door opened and I thought, initially, that I was seeing double. I grinned and shook my head. I couldn't believe how much they were alike, now. They could pass as twins. Edward approached the bed as Robert remained in the doorway, still as a statue, not breathing.

I wanted him close, too. I knew the risks, but I had missed him terribly.

"Let him accommodate. He is doing so well with his newborn thirst," Edward whispered. How did he know what I was thinking? A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Can you approach?" he addressed to Rob.

Robert took a small breath and shuddered, taking a step closer, closing his red eyes. "Bella."

I burst in tears and they both watched me anxiously. Could I blame it on the hormones?

I patted the bed on my other side, watching him coming closer, cautiously. He sat to my right side, his eyes jumping to my belly.

I looked at them, unable to believe what I was seeing. Rob's hair was longer and a few shades darker than Edward's, his eyebrows were fuller, his jaw wasn't as sharp as Edward's and of course, his eyes were red, but that would change in a few years.

"Esme told me that she always wanted twins," Edward joked, watching me amused.

I laughed and reached a tentative hand to Robert. He looked at it scared, as if it would hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I didn't want to torment him. He nodded vigorously and took another small breath.

"I wanted to be here for some time," he finally talked. His voice was slightly rougher than Edward's, was that possible? But it still tinged with the velvety cover. "My voice was never soft."

My eyes widened and I choked on my spit. "W-wh-what?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but kept grinning knowingly. What the hell was going on?

"It's funny how you react," Robert laughed. I could see that he wasn't really enjoying this, because he was guarded, afraid to slip and hurt me. "If I were to hurt you, I wouldn't be here."

A lone thought zoomed through my mind but I dismissed it before it could form.

"Is Carlisle's theory true?" I asked conversantly, my hand finally touching his hand.

"Yes and I can to it aside from hunting."

"He had his fair share of fun with that. Aggravated the hell out of Rose and Sarah," Edward quipped up.

"Sarah? How is she?" I haven't asked about her. I was a horrible friend.

"She is training Riley. And you aren't horrible," Robert told me.

"H-how… can you…?" I couldn't ask it. I didn't want to believe he could read my mind.

He grinned and I knew the answer. I turned to Edward was looked about to burst of happiness. He could read Robert's mind, who could read my mind.

"NO!" I yelled loudly and put my hands in my hair. They started laughing. "It's not freaking funny!" _Do not think!_ I willed my brain. Could a person _not_ think?

"I doubt that," Edward answered, grinning.

"Get out, both of you!"

"I thought you wanted us here," he said innocently.

"_Out_," I hissed.

"By the way, I can hear you from the living room," Robert told me and got up, leaving the room.

"Argghhh!"

"Don't stress yourself," Edward whispered and kissed my forehead.

For the next few hours, I focused on the video clips, trying not to think of anything else. It seemed impossible. Like telling a child not to do something and he ended up doing exactly that. I could hear a roar of laughter from down the hall from time to time and every time and I shouted in my head that I hated them. Of course, I was lying. I could never hate any of them.

After it had sunk in that Edward could hear the baby, I started panicking. That meant he was too developed, too smart… his mental facilities were too developed. It was scary.

Carlisle burst in my room, looking paler than ever. Was it possible? Edward was right behind him, looking troubled.

"What happened?" I asked confused. Where was the happiness from a few hours ago?

"I talked with some friends. They heard of a woman that birthed a hybrid just like Edward's child," Carlisle started. "The skin it too taut so only the baby could make his way out of it."

"Can't we cut it?" Edward asked, looking panicked. He knew more, of course.

"It all depends on the other baby. Yours can make his way out by biting her tummy." I shook my head, dazzled. I couldn't understand them. The _baby_… crawling out of my stomach? It sounded like a scion fiction scenario.

"Did you just watch _Aliens_ and came up with that?" Emmett had decided to join the party.

"It sounds morbid, but it's the truth. It is real, unfortunately," Carlisle said sorrowfully.

"He is afraid to hurt her. He hasn't moved since we talked earlier?" Edward asked me.

"No," I gasped out, understanding the gravity of the situation. "What would happen?"

"I want to see the other baby and then we can see what can be done."

After another ultrasound, Carlisle decided to wait and see what would happen in the next hours or days. I was eight months along with Robert's baby. I couldn't tell anymore because my stomach had gotten so big because of the other baby.

Edward stayed with me that night, along with Rose. Every time I woke up, he was there, watching me worried. I wasn't allowed to walk so when I had to use the bathroom, I whispered Rose's name.

"I'm here," she whispered, appearing next to me.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course," she scooped me up and deposited me on the toilet seat. She never left my side, not even in those embarrassing human moments.

Once back on the bed, I snuggled in Edward's side and willed my brain to stop thinking of what Carlisle had said. I was scared of the little lives inside me. Edward did something he hadn't done since Forks. He started humming my lullaby, stroking my hair. I was out in seconds.

Next day, everyone but Rose and Edward left with the newborns to feed them. I urged Edward to do so, too, but he had none of it.

I was resting on his chest, playing cards with Rose. It had been a great idea, it took my mind off how I would birth the babies.

"That's it, Edward! Either play alone or go away," she yelled, enraged.

"You're just a sore loser," he said, chuckling.

Jake chose that second to enter the room. "Have you people heard of locking the doors?"

"Have you heard of knocking? Or… washing?" Rose snapped.

"Do you have a driving license?" Jake asked and I cringed into Edward, knowing it was coming. He kept throwing blonde jokes at her.

"Of course!" she said, outraged. "I don't see how that has anything to do with your stench."

"Why was the blonde upset when she got her Driver's License? Because she got an F in sex."

"Ha ha ha! So _funny_!" Rose sneered.

"I find it funny if you want my opinion."

I didn't know why Edward was suddenly on Jake's side, but this seemed to aggravate her more.

"What goes VROOM, SCREECH, VROOM, SCREECH, VROOM, SCREECH? A blonde going through a flashing red light," Jake continued to taunt her.

I couldn't help but laugh at this one.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed and I shrugged, still giggling. "I was going to offer to bring you food, but I'll reconsider it."

"Make it a cup of blood and you've got yourself a deal," I teased her, earning a heartily laugh from Edward.

She rolled her eyes and left.

"I wanted to stay but seeing it is feeding time, I'd skip."

"No, Jake. Stay, I mean… you just came," I pleaded him.

We started a round of cards and when Rose returned, Jake continued with his jokes. "Did you hear about the blonde who tried to blow up her husband's car? She burned her lips on the tailpipe."

"That's it!" she growled loudly and I watched as my cup of blood fell from her hand. I lounged for it, wanting to save my breakfast. I heard another snapping sound, louder this time. Probably another rib. _Damn_ it!

For a second I couldn't feel anything then suddenly, pain consumed me from inside.

A shrill scream escaped me and one hand went to my back while the other went to my belly.

"Bella, love!" The panic in Edward's voice was palpable. I couldn't answer. "Don't move, please," he whispered and scooped me in his arms. Did he really think I could move? "I'll get you out, don't hurt her further," he was talking with the baby! "He is scared," Edward explained and put me down somewhere.

I realized we were in the room where I had seen Robert while he was transforming. "I can't feel my toes!" I moaned.

"Shh," he murmured, appearing and disappearing from next to me, shouting instructions to Rose.

My body arched as another searing pain shot inside me. I felt something warm coming out my mouth. I was vomiting. Blood.

"Jacob, make sure she won't choke herself. Rose- call Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

I felt slipping away from the pain. I saw Edward coming to me with a syringe then I saw Rose shaking her head and fleeing from the room. Jake and Edward were talking but I couldn't make out what, only a few words. I caught words like "suffocating", "detached placenta", "not the due time".

"Help them! Get them OUT!" I yelled, unsure from where I had the strength to do so.

"They're coming back," I heard Rose say. When had she come back?

She came with a scalpel to me and Edward shouted something I couldn't understand, but Rose brought it to my stomach and cut. I barely felt the pain, the other pain consuming the new one.

"NO!" Jake yelled as Edward roared. "No, Rose!"

I couldn't open my eyes to see what was wrong. Blackness engulfed me for good this time. I came around to see Jake's blurry face millimeters from mine. I couldn't feel anything.

"You stay with _me _now, Bella!" he yelled at me. "Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

"Jacob, I need you." Edward's voice came from far way. The distinctive sound of a crying baby hit my ears.

"I want…" I croaked. "Can I…?" I whispered with the last strength in me.

A baby was put in my arms. A girl. She looked bigger than expected and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Edward's baby. Instantly, I knew her name. A combination between my mothers' names. Renée and Esme. _Renesmee_. She was unique.

Renesmee did not cry, but she breathed in quick, startled pants. Her eyes were open, her expression so shocked it was almost funny. The little, perfectly round head was covered in a thick layer of matted, bloody curls. Her irises were a familiar—but astonishing—chocolate brown. Under the blood, her skin looked pale, a creamy ivory. All besides her cheeks, which flamed with color.

There was a commotion in the room and I felt something stinging my breast.

"No, don't bite mommy," I heard Edward's soft voice admonishing the baby.

I wanted to talk, to ask about Robert's baby, to tell them the name I had come up with… but I couldn't focus on anything and I couldn't feel the baby in my arms. From where did the cry come from? The other baby?

Suddenly, as if awakening from a nightmare, pain shot through me from every direction. It was bewildering. I wanted the blackness again, I couldn't stand the agony. What was going on with me?

I felt like I was on fire. Burning from the inside, it was uncomfortable. It was like someone was touching a hundred irons on my skin with no trace of ever stopping. The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I hadn't been in such pain not even when James attempted to kill me, not even when the baby had kicked, not when my ribs snapped. Never.

I couldn't move, nor scream. In Edward's story, he had screamed in pain. Why couldn't I? Was there something wrong with me?

I saw the answer clearly, remembering his voice saying something about morphine. It had numbed all my senses. I was paralyzed while burning.

Maybe Robert had been right. Burning for the sins I had done. I had managed to hurt two innocent people on my way back to Edward. And if I was honest, I could be hurting more… the babies, too.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened since before the morphine, was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed—knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame.

The endless burn raged on.

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, the morphine's weight faded, and I got stronger.

I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool.

"Still no change?"

"None."

The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know."

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it—I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger—any change at all would be the end of my control.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralyzed. I knew that the pain in his voice now was nothing compared to what it _could _be. Right now he only _feared _that I was suffering.

"Maybe… Carlisle, maybe I was too late." His voice was muffled; it broke on the word _late._

My resolve wavered for a second.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect."

Yes, I was right to keep quiet. Carlisle would reassure him. He didn't need to suffer with me.

"And her—her spine?"

"Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme."

"But she's so still. I _must _have done something wrong."

"Or something right, Edward. Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

A broken whisper. "She must be in agony."

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

Faint pressure inside the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

I wanted so much to answer him, but I wouldn't make his pain worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

_I love you, too, Edward._ I thought. A horrifying thought crept in my mind. What if Robert was around? What if Edward could hear me? But he had sounded so worried a moment ago… He had no idea I was suffering.

I heard something from somewhere in the house. I loud wail followed by a chuckle close by. My baby! My _babies_! I had more reason to fight the fire.

"No, I'm staying right here," Edward whispered, answering an unspoken thought.

"They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation," Carlisle responded. "And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything."

"I'll deal with it later. _We'll _deal with it." Something pressed softly to my blistering palm.

"I'm sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed."

Edward sighed. "I don't know which side to take. I'd love to flog them both. Well, later."

"I wonder what Bella will think—whose side she'll take," Carlisle mused.

One low, strained chuckle. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does."

Carlisle's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation. Were they talking so mysteriously just to annoy me?

I concentrated on my heart, it was beating too fast and it made me think of the pain so I focused on Edward's breathing. It was soothing. When I reached two thousand, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More… rhythmic.

Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I'd never been able to hear at all before today.

"How much longer?" Edward asked.

"It won't be long now," Alice told him. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." She sighed.

"Still feeling a little bitter?"

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," she grumbled. "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!"

"Focus, Alice."

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Edward sighed. It was a new sound, happier.

"She's really going to be fine," he breathed.

"Of course she is."

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago."

"I couldn't _see _right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock—give me an estimate."

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec—"

Quiet breathing.

"Thank you, Alice." His voice was brighter.

_How long? _Couldn't they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day—eighty-six thousand, four hundred? More than that?

"She's going to be dazzling."

Edward growled quietly. "She always has been."

Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. _Look _at her."

Edward didn't answer, but Alice's words gave me hope that maybe I didn't resemble the charcoal briquette I felt like. It seemed as if I _must _be just a pile of charred bones by now. Every cell in my body had been razed to ash.

I heard Alice breeze out of the room. I heard the swish of the fabric she moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling.

I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I could hear _everything._

**Review and I will upadte soon again. I got eight reviews per chapter 12 and per chapter 13. Can we raise to fifteen or maybe more? Please. It really makes me sad to see 200 hits for a chapter and see under ten reviews. Come guys, please.**


	15. Chapter 15: In a Moment Like This

**SM owns it all. Re-reading it, made me realize how much it's her from BD, but as I said last chapter... I couldn't describe things on my own. I can't really relate to her as a vampire. There are my original things too and she's going to have her way with Jake (what SM didn't actually show us) :D**

My pain changed and it centered around my heart where the fire got hotter.

The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst…

Was this how it was supposed t be when one was thirsty?

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up—the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Carlisle," Edward called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Carlisle would hear it, if he were in or near the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right, and a foot ahead of Alice. New footsteps accompanied them. I was curious about the third person.

"Listen," Edward told them.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie… ?"

"Yes—keep the babies away."

What? No. _No! _What did he mean, keep my babies away? What was he thinking?

I wanted to see them, to see the little miracle again! My fingers twitched—the irritation breaking through my perfect façade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed my wayward fingers. "Bella? Bella, love?"

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said, an urgent edge to her tone, and I heard the swish of wind as she darted away.

And then—_oh!_

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table.

It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire.

Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

At first, I saw the ceiling, the light coming inside from a window. There were so many shades in the light ray, how could I miss them before. It was so beautiful! The dust in the air was beautiful. The cracks in the ceiling looked old and I could see a few spiders. Did they know they had spiders?

I focused on myself and was shocked at the sounds the air was making when filling my lungs –which didn't need it- it was just a natural thing. To breathe. There were so many scents.

There were sounds coming from a little further away, the living room probably. Quiet breathing, beating hearts… the babies.

I didn't realize someone was holding my hand until whoever it was squeezed it lightly. Like it had before to hide the pain, my body locked down again in surprise. This was not a touch I expected. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. Not cold.

After that first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that shocked me even more.

Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur—but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-paneled walls, every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them.

So by the time I found myself crouched against the wall defensively—about a sixteenth of a second later—I already understood what had startled me, and that I had overreacted.

Oh. Of course. Edward wouldn't feel cold to me. We were the same temperature now.

I held my pose for an eighth of a second longer, adjusting to the scene before me.

Edward was leaning across the operating table that had been my pyre, his hand reached out toward me, his expression anxious.

I looked at him, but somehow saw everyone around me. My vampires were near the door along with someone else. Robert. He, along with Jasper and Emmett were slightly crouched in front of the others? Where was the danger?

I cut my eyes back to Edward and tried to focus just on him. He was beyond beautiful. My human vision hadn't done him justice, his flawless skin. My words deceived me.

I turned my eyes back to Robert and decided that my human vision had been so fragile. I could see the flawless beauty of a vampire, but I knew why I couldn't see more. Edward was everything.

I returned my gaze to Edward, while staying motionless near the wall. He approached me slowly –half a second, each step- his hand outstretched, his eyes guarded, warm, inviting. He was so graceful…

"Bella?" he asked in a low, calming tone, but the worry in his voice layered my name with tension.

I could not answer immediately, lost as I was in the velvet folds of his voice. It was the most perfect symphony, a symphony in one instrument, an instrument more profound than any created by man…

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

Was it now? I wanted to know more about the babies. Where was Renesmee? But RJ, as I had named the other baby, hoping he was a boy. Was Jacob still here? Was Sarah still around? But her friend? What about Bree?

Edward reached out tentatively and stroked his fingertips across my cheek.

Smooth as satin, soft as a feather, and now exactly matched to the temperature of my skin.

His touch seemed to sweep beneath the surface of my skin, right through the bones of my face. The feeling was tingly, electric—it jolted through my bones, down my spine, and trembled in my stomach.

_Wait_, I thought as the trembling blossomed into a warmth, a yearning. Wasn't I supposed to lose this? Wasn't giving up this feeling a part of the bargain?

I was a newborn vampire. The dry, scorching ache in my throat gave proof to that. And I knew what being a newborn entailed. Human emotions and longings would come back to me later in some form, but I'd accepted that I would not feel them in the beginning. Only thirst. That was the deal, the price. I'd agreed to pay it.

But as Edward's hand curled to the shape of my face like satin-covered steel, desire raced through my dried-out veins, singing from my scalp to my toes.

He arched one perfect eyebrow, waiting for me to speak.

I threw my arms around him.

Warm—or at least, that was my perception. With the sweet, delicious scent that I'd never been able to really take in with my dull human senses, but that was one hundred percent Edward. I pressed my face into his smooth chest.

And then he shifted his weight uncomfortably. He leaned away from my embrace. I stared up at his face, confused and frightened by the rejection.

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow."

I yanked my arms away, folding them behind my back as soon as I understood.

I was too strong.

"Oops," I mouthed.

He smiled the kind of smile that would have stopped my heart if it were still beating.

"Don't panic, love," he said, lifting his hand to touch my lips, parted in horror.

"You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

My eyebrows pushed together. I'd known this, too, but it felt more surreal than any other part of this ultimately surreal moment. I was stronger than Edward. I'd made him say _ow_.

I saw his head turning minutely to his right, eyes glaring to someone by the door. I followed his gaze and saw it settled on Emmett. What was he thinking?

His hand stroked my cheek again, and I all but forgot my distress as another wave of desire rippled through my motionless body.

Very carefully, I moved and cupped his cheek. There was a charge that zipped through my fingers.

"I love you." His voice sounded so sincere.

"As I love you," I said back, talking for the first time. My voice sounded like a jingling bell. He threw me a dazzling smile making my brain swirl. Was this possible? Still?

I knew what I wanted and I couldn't care less for the auditory, even Robert's presence. I wanted – no, I _needed_- to kiss Edward.

He took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine—slow enough to remind me to be careful. He kissed me, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. I tried to remember to be gentle with him, but it was hard work to remember anything in the onslaught of sensation, hard to hold on to any coherent thoughts.

It was like he'd never kissed me—like this was our first kiss. And, in truth, he'd never kissed me _this _way before.

Though I didn't need oxygen, my breathing sped, raced as fast as it had when I was burning. This was a different kind of fire.

Someone cleared his throat. Emmett. I recognized the deep sound at once, joking and annoyed at the same time.

"I'm glad to see her, too, but was that really necessary?"

Edward chuckled and stepped with me, keeping his arms tight around my waist.

His face was glowing—like a white flame burned from behind his diamond skin.

I took an unnecessary breath to settle myself.

How different this kissing was! I read his expression as I compared the indistinct human memories to this clear, intense feeling. He looked… a little smug.

"You've been holding out on me," I accused in my singing voice, my eyes narrowing a tiny bit.

He laughed, radiant with relief that it was all over—the fear, the pain, the uncertainties, the waiting, all of it behind us now. "It was sort of necessary at the time," he reminded me. "Now it's your turn to not break _me_," he laughed again.

I frowned as I considered that, and then Edward was not the only one laughing.

Everyone approached and started asking questions, I answered everyone. No one was bringing up what I wanted to know.

"So what happened… how are the babies?" I asked, looking around me.

"They are healthy. We waited for you to awake to name them," Edward whispered, his arms still around me.

A wave of guilt hit me as I looked at Robert. I knew something like this would happen. He knew it, too.

"Don't feel bad. I told you, I'd step back. I know and _see_ now, how much he means to you," he answered my thought. It was the first time I was hearing his voice, there were so many different tonalities, notes in his voice, but it still had something from Edward's voice.

"What are the names?" Alice asked me, in her wind chimes voice.

"I like it," Robert told me. "He will like it." So I knew that his was a boy.

In that second, I knew we would have lots of fun with this ability of his. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone reading your mind.

"Ruh-_nez_-may for the girl and RJ for the boy."

"Ruhnezmay?" Everyone echoed her name.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e, too weird? It a combination between Esme and Renee," I explained, feeling embarrassed. I was glad my blush was long gone.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Esme ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"RJ?" Emmett snorted. "Very original! If he was Edward's, you'd have named him EJ?"

"It can stand from a name, I'll think of a name that starts with J," Robert said and I was grateful for that. He shifted, looking between me and Edward. I wondered what was wrong, but when Edward let go of me, I knew.

Robert came to me and wrapped his arms around me, I threw my arms around his neck, choking on my tears. I was an awful person.

"It's not your fault," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry it had to be this way."

"I'm still adjusting to this, but I can see why you couldn't answer any of my questions," he said, chuckling.

_How are the others?_ I wondered, knowing he could hear. With the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shaking his head minutely. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"I'll take you hunting then… we'll have a family meeting," Edward offered. I agreed since the mere thought of hunting made me thirsty. The hunt was short and satisfying. I ended up covered in blood and earth, but I was sated for now.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked Edward on our way back to the house.

"It depends on your reaction. I can tell you that I am not happy," he answered, squeezing his arm that was around my shoulders.

"This freaks me out. Is there something wrong with one of the babies?"

"Define wrong," he muttered so low I wouldn't have heard if I was human.

I stopped and turned to him. "Which one? Tell me, I can take it. I think so, at least."

"It's not what you think, surely. Not that kind of wrong. Let us get back and if you can be around them then you'll see for yourself."

"Are they sick? Is Robert's baby undeveloped?"

"Calm down, Bella. I told you. Not that kind of wrong," he stirred me toward the house. My thoughts were buzzing around with different horrible scenarios. I entered the house first and everyone stilled. I rolled my eyes and went to the living room. My eyes landed on the pink bundle in Jake's arms. Why was he holding my baby? I thought he hated Edward's kid. A sudden wail attracted my attention to Esme, who was holding the other baby. A true, normal baby. Little, his skin still a little dark, a few hairs on top of his little head.

I felt like a kid in a candy shop. I didn't at who to go first. My hands reached for both, but before I could even take a step, Edward took me in his arms.

"I'm in control, I swear. I won't hurt anyone." How could he think I'd hurt my babies? He didn't let go.

"Robert isn't here. I can't hear your thoughts and newborns can be shifty."

"I'm not lying! Come on, Edward. You know me better than this," I reasoned, looking between the two babies.

"I think it is safer if you went to our daughter. Jack, as Robert apparently named him is still too young. His blood is so fresh… please, Bella."

"Jack. I like it," I grinned, but nodded. Edward, keeping his hands around my arms, pushing me to my left to allow Esme to leave the room.

"I think it's for the best we give her some time," Jake said in a high pitched voice, squeezing my daughter to his chest.

I glared at him. Why was he keeping me away from her? Edward thought it was okay.

"It will be fine," Alice chimed in, joining us along with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. Rose smirked from the armchair she was perched on.

I approached Jacob and he looked worried, apprehensive. He thought I could hurt my baby.

"What is your problem, Jacob?" I demanded. I tugged lightly against his hold on Renesmee, and he just stepped closer to me. He was pressed right up to me, Renesmee touching both of our chests.

Edward hissed at him. "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you out, dog," Rosalie promised, her voice seething. "I owe you a good kick in the gut." Obviously, there was no change in that relationship, unless it had gotten worse.

I glared at Jacob's anxious, half-angry expression. His eyes were locked on Renesmee's face. With everyone pressed together, he had to be touching at least six different vampires at the moment, and it didn't even seem to bug him.

Would he really go through all this just to protect me from myself? What could have happened during my transformation—my alteration into something he hated—that would soften him so much toward the reason for its necessity?

I puzzled over it, watching him stare at my daughter. Staring at her like… like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

"No!" I gasped.

Edward hugged me his chest, afraid I'd hurt Renesmee in my rage.

"Rose," I said through my teeth, very slowly and precisely. "Take Renesmee."

Rosalie held her hands out, and Jacob handed my daughter to her at once. Both of them backed away from me.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

He hesitated.

"Go stand in front of Renesmee," I suggested. I didn't want her to see me at my worst.

He deliberated, and then let me go.

I leaned into my hunting crouch and took two slow steps forward toward Jacob.

"You didn't," I snarled at him.

He backed away, palms up, trying to reason with me. "You know it's not something I can control."

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!" I snarled, I felt like I was going to burst from my anger.

He backed until he slammed in the wall.

"She's mine," I hissed.

"I can share," he said pleadingly.

"How dare you _imprint_ on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" he insisted.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law_!" I screeched.

Jacob shrunk and looked around trying to find a way out. He had none. I was ravenous.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

"No!" Jacob was insisting at the same time. "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!"

"That's my point!" I yelled.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy—is that so bad? So different from what you want?" He was shouting right back at me.

Beyond words, I shrieked a growl at him.

"Amazing, isn't she?" I heard Edward murmur. I was proud of myself that second.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed, sounding stunned.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said grudgingly.

"You're going to stay away from her," I hissed up at Jacob.

"I can't do that!"

Through my teeth: "Try. Starting now."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?"

"That was her," he told me. "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

I remembered, and then I understood; a tiny part of me was relieved to have the madness explained. But that relief somehow only made me angrier. Was he expecting that to be enough for me? That one little clarification would make me okay with this?

"Run away while you still can," I threatened.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too," he insisted.

I froze. My breathing stopped. Behind me, I heard the lack of sound that was their anxious reaction.

"What… did you call her?"

Jacob tried to mould into the wall, as we were nearly nose-to-nose.

"Well," he mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and—"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" I screeched.

And then I lunged for his throat.

We ended up on the other side of the wall. Somehow, with Seth between us, trying to save Jacob. When a sickening cracking sound ricocheted around us, I stopped and jumped up, as if just realizing what I was doing. I had hurt Jacob. But I had every right to be mad, he had imprinted on my little girl.

"Ow- ouch." I watched in horror as Carlisle touched _Seth's_ shoulder and put it back. I had hurt Seth. I was a horrible person.

"I think you just lost, Emmett," Carlisle said after getting up.

"Aw man!" he groaned.

"You bet on me?" I turned on Emmett, who shot his hands up.

"Carlisle!" he shouted, backing from me. I froze and glanced at Carlisle, a father figure to everyone in that house. He was _busy_ helping Seth up and on the couch.

"I can't believe you people! I thought you were better than this, Carlisle." I found myself saying. He stiffened and glanced at me sheepishly. A low hiss escaped me and I turned to Rose. Renesmee was watching me curiously, probably wondering if her mother was sane.

I approached tentatively and suddenly everyone moved at once, in tandem with me. "I won't hurt her!" I promised. I wasn't even thinking of her pumping heart. I'd never hurt my own baby!

"Bella, it will be more prudent to wait a while," Edward whispered.

"What about you? There wasn't someone to keep you away from me! And look, I'm still alive!" I rounded on him.

"I have a century of practicing and we both now that in the beginning it was difficult."

Who pacified everyone was Robert, who to my great surprise joined us with the little boy in his arms. "I can do this. Why can't she?"

Rose put Renesmee in Edward's arms and went to Esme, demanding what was in her head to do such a thing. I turned to Edward, pleading him with my eyes. Renesmee extended her chubby hands to me, giving me a blinding smile.

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered, stroking her hair.

"Yes." I hissed. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was having a gazing contest with the baby. The baby won and I nearly crushed her to my chest when I felt her in my arms. She was warm, soft and when her palm touched my cheek, I gasped.

"She's gifted, just like me," Edward explained. "She can let others see in her head."

She showed me different things, from the first time she saw me until this very second. How she stayed and played with Jake, how Jake and Rose fought over whom to feed her, how Edward kept her in his arms and told her about me. I was aware that two other people could hear or rather see those things, too but I didn't care. I had a little living miracle in my arms and another one was mere feet away in Robert's arms. Little Jack was bundled in a few fluffy blue blankets to keep away him from his Daddy's cold body. He was so little in comparison with his sister and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought that crossed my mind. A human baby amongst a dozen vampires. Poor kid. I didn't want to think past that.

Edward and Robert laughed at my thought and everyone huffed. We were going to have fun with Robert's power. If only I could just let Edward in my mind without Robert's help…

**I'm anxious to ehar your thoughts. Please review. This was the last written chapter. I should start on the next one. It has a big surprirse.**

**PS: I won the Geeky Edward contest with Yougurt, water bed and pron essay. Give it a try and send me your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16: Forever and for always

**SM owns it all. **

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially to ECISLove2010 who gave me an amazing idea. I'll tell you at the end about it, I don't want to spoil anything. Enjoy!**

I was preparing for round ten, probably, for that night. I've lost count. We were a week after I had become a vampire and given birth to two of the most amazing babies in the world. I've found out that that first time when Robert had woken up, he had managed to kill Bree. He was sorrowful, but didn't regret it that much since she had put him through this mess. He had told me a few days ago that a part of him was happy of what he had become, he was around me and he still had the baby. I joked that he'd become the babysitter, he didn't seem to mind.

So yes, round ten. I was having a deep conversation with Edward's six pack when his hand pushed against my shoulder. I thought he had lost his patience and wanted me to just go down on him.

"She's awake," he hissed, although his dick was thinking differently. We got dressed unwillingly and went to Renesmee's room. The babies' room was the room we had transformed in. Alice and Rose had done an amazing job! Half of the room was pink and the other half was blue. Only in our house, such a thing was possible.

I opened the door and couldn't help the growl that escaped me. Jacob was already there, tickling her.

"You took your sweet time, she was worried."

I rolled my eyes and took my baby in my arms. "Hey, Renesmee." I kissed her cheek and her palms slapped on my cheeks bombarding me with dreams and faces. She stopped at Jack's face and wondered why he was so little. "He will grow up, but slower than you," I assured her. Her rapid growing had scared us all, Carlisle and Edward were taking her size and weight a few times a day. I prayed that her growing will stop eventually or she'd… I couldn't even think of something happening to her.

Jack's awakening time was like a clock. Exactly fifteen minutes after Renesmee.

"Rob!" Edward said quietly then started counting under his breath. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…" He cringed as the ear-splitting cry broke through the air. Robert had insisted that he had been a quiet child. I didn't believe him for a second.

When Edward had reached three seconds, Robert entered the room with two baby bottles in a "baby belt" as Emmett had named it and another one in his hand. Now, he was over Jack, feeding him. I wondered if I was allowed to feed him, too. I was just as much a newborn as he was. Robert stiffened when he heard my thought, but didn't say anything. Oh come on, those men were insane!

I handed Renesmee to Edward, who took her gratefully and kissed her all over. I crossed on the blue side, carefully. I watched for a few moments how Jack was eating happily, his eyes closed, a small hand on the baby bottle over Robert's finger and the other tucked under the blanket. I touched his small forehead softly and his eyes opened. They were an amazing color. I couldn't even put that as a color, it was between green and brown and it was beautiful. I hoped it would stay like that, because he was truly unique, too. He watched me curiously, moving his pupils around, all the time sucking on his milk. I felt horrible for not being able to feed them properly.

"Let me feed him," I whispered, putting my arms around the small warm body that was snuggled in the blue blanket.

"Bella, it's different. He's smaller and you should be more careful-"

"Rob, you're just as _newborn_ as me. If you can do it, I can do it," I hissed and took the baby in my arms, extra careful with his fragile body. During the exchange, the bottle slipped from his lips and a cry escaped his mouth. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the little man in my arms. I made sure the bottle was correctly in his mouth then I looked at Robert, who was hovering. Everyone was hovering, lately!

"Momma!"

My eyes widened and I looked on the other side of the room where Renesmee was looking somewhat angry at me. Was it possible to split myself in half?

"No, baby she didn't forget about you. Mommy is just taking care of your brother," Edward explained and I knew she understood. She was too smart for her own good hence her first word at a week after being born.

"She talked?" Rose entered the room then froze when she saw me with Jack.

"She's a smart kid, of course she did!" Jacob praised and tried to take her from Edward. In moments like this, I was happy she was half vampire at the way they were pulling, hugging, and tugging. Apparently, she wanted Jake because Edward gave her up with a sour look.

**Two years later**

"You look nice," I narrowed my eyes at my daughter, who was now looking like a ten years old. Carlisle had found an Amazonian friend that knew of a boy just like Renesmee and he had stopped aging when he reached seventeen. That had calmed us all.

I looked back in the mirror and rearranged the tiara Esme had given it me as something burrowed. I was getting married today. For the first time and probably not the last since Edward was in a competition with Emmett in everything he did.

When he finally asked me last Christmas, I had no idea what to answer and I said no before I could actually process the question. After a few months, he tried again and my answered had been negative again. That time I had been freaking out. After a few long talks with the family while the men were hunting, I realized that this was what I always wanted. Edward, forever mine and only mine. To my great surprise, he put on my finger the very ring Robert had tried to put there on a few occasions.

Everything had worked out in some way or another. Sarah and Riley were supposed to come for my wedding; they had left shortly after my change and we haven't seen them since. Robert promised he was all right with this – Edward and me. He was busy with Jack or Jackson, as was his full name and barely had time to realize he may need someone. I knew that would happen someday and I couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened. If that Bree wouldn't have gotten to him before Seth could stop her… but that was the past.

Jake and Renesmee were inseparable, which aggravated me at times, and Edward all the time. If she felt for him a half of what I felt for Edward, I understood her wholly.

"Where are the others?" I asked, meeting her brown eyes in the mirror.

"Who, exactly?"

I had to laugh at her question. "Alice and Rose. I need them right now."

"Ah Aunt Rose was screaming at Uncle Emmett when I last saw her and Aunt Alice is dressing little Jack since Rob is fighting with his own clothes," she explained, giggling.

I had insisted he shouldn't assist at my wedding. I knew I'd hurt him. Robert growled at me, promising that he didn't feel the same as he used to feel. I told him that was bullshit and he shrugged. Every time I asked Jasper about Rob's feelings toward me, he never gave me a concrete answer. They were conspiring against me.

Just as I was about to tell Renesmee to bring Esme, the door of my room banged to the wall. In the doorway stood Robert, who looked like he had been fighting with a bear.

"It's your blasted wedding! You do the knot!" he fumed and stomped his way to me.

"How can I _not_ help when you ask so nicely?" I teased and reached to ruffle his hair up.

"If you touch it, I'll have to rip your arm off." He hissed.

"That bad?"

"I worked on that for hours. Actually, Rosalie worked on it. So will you do my tie?"

I giggled and dragged him by the tie and put him on my chair. As I knotted the tie, I saw the look in his eyes and after I looked around the room and saw Renesmee was gone, I leaned closer. "You okay, Rob?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "It's cool." I tightened the tie around his neck, I would have probably choked him if he was human. "I'm happy for you. It's not your fault any of this happened and do I have to repeat myself? Even if I were human, I would have stepped aside. Anyone can see how much you two love each other." He sounded a bit choked so I released the tie and smiled grateful. "Look, Bella. I still love, we both know that. And hearing both of your thoughts… I know how silly my feelings for you are. I don't feel an ounce of what he feels for you."

My eyes filled with tears that would never fall and I hugged Robert tightly. "You have no idea for how long I've waited to hear that. Are you truly okay with this?"

"Yes. I am not lying. Besides, I'm pretty busy being a babysitter," he chuckled. "Speaking of which, have you seen Jack today? He looks adorable."

"I've seen only myself since the break of dawn." I jerked my thumb to the mirror behind me.

"Let's find him. You'll love the little tux."

Just as he said that, the door opened and Emmett sneaked inside, locking it behind him. "Oh I didn't realize it was busy in here."

"Hiding from Rose?" I asked amused.

"Having an affair before the wedding?" he shot back.

"Oh didn't you know?" Rob asked seriously, wrapping his arms around me and grinning up at me.

Emmett looked between us, his brow frowned as if trying to decipher a math problem. His eyes narrowed at me and my perfect façade fell then I started laughing. "You're not funny," he grumbled and took a sit on a chair.

"Let's go," Robert took my hand and dragged me to the door.

"No! I can't." I planted my feet on the ground. "Alice will kill me if I bump into Edward on the hallway."

He cocked his head to the side and frowned then turned to me, beaming. "He won't come out of his room until it's safe and you are safely away."

I really loved this mental communication.

"Me too," he winked and I rolled me eyes. It was very disturbing when he answered my thoughts. "It's funny, worth to see your face."

"Rob," I said between my clenched teeth.

We went to Robert's room that was Jackson's room too and found him on the bed, fiddling with the end of his tux jacket. He looked like a little doll and I couldn't help it but give a choked cry, my throat tightened and my eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, baby," I greeted. His little head shot up and he gave me a blinding smile.

"Mommy!" he zoomed to me and I caught him in my arms. "I'm hasom," he told me proudly.

"Handsome, probably?" Robert asked.

"Yep, dat," he nodded enthusiastically. I kissed his cheeks and hugged him as closely as I dared. I understood all the bubble of soap thing Edward had told me about in Forks. I was so much stronger than this little man.

"Now, you remember what you have to do, right?" I questioned, peering in his stunning green eyes.

"Cawwy da wings."

"That's right," I approved and handed him to Rob. Sometimes, it was too easy to imagine what life could have been if the Cullens wouldn't have come back. I could see that life with Robert and this little angel.

"Don't think about that."

"Get out of my mind!" I said sternly, snapping out of my dreamy state.

He smirked and ushered me out. I bumped into Alice, who gaped at me. Uh huh, here it comes.

"What the hell are you doing out of your room?" she screeched.

"I wanted to see Jack."

"What if you bumped into Edward? He can't see you until the wedding!"

"Alice, Rob told me not to get out of my room. And it's not like I haven't seen Bella in everyone's mind, today. Her make up is a little smudged on her left eyes," Edward's voice came from our room.

Alice squinted at me and shrieked, grasping my hand and dragging me to her room again.

"Thanks a lot, Edward," I muttered. I heard his answering laugh.

The actual wedding went by so fast that I barely realize it happened. One moment, Carlisle was walking me to Edward and the next, Garrett – a friend from the Denali coven – declared us husband and wife. I was finally Edward's and only his.

After the ceremony, we stood just outside the house to thank everyone for showing up. I had wanted to bring my parents, but it was commonly decided that there would be news of my and Robert's tragic deaths because of a motorcycle accident. It will kill both our parents, but it was for the best.

Edward tightened his arm around my waist, dropping a kiss on my neck. The first group of guests came to us. It was Garrett and Kate that came first and hugged us, I had learned that they had met a few years prior and he decided to take this lifestyle for Kate. It was actually sweet. Then Carmen and Eleazar congratulated us, followed by Tanya. The infamous Tanya; I had heard so many stories about her and they all revolved around her trying to seduce Edward. I felt quite smug as I nodded to her and smiled patronizingly. _Yeah, he's mine_. I glared in her topaz eyes. They used to have a sister that they hadn't heard of since Laurent had left their coven. She was probably dead, too. Carlisle had invited some of his friend with our wedding as the pretext of seeing them again. Liam, Maggie and Siobhan wished us happy times and I was glad my face couldn't hurt from smiling so much, but I was afraid it may split in two. To everyone's surprise, Seth's sister decided to join us. She had always hated me, but I was happy she could get past those enemy things. It was somewhat nauseating to be around her, Seth and Jake, but I knew they'd never hurt us. They'd leave, as for Jake… I had to get used to him being around.

Leah stopped in front of us and watched us uncertain. "I won't hug you, but I can say that I am happy everything went well."

"Thank you. I hope… you'll be happy, in the end," I said softly, knowing her horrible past. I had no idea how she felt when Sam had betrayed her feelings.

"Thank you!" she said kindly. She didn't even look like the old Leah.

"Out of the way! Poo problem!" Rob shouted making everyone laugh. He zoomed between us and Leah in the house. She froze and watched after him, her eyes trained to the stairs were Robert had disappeared up to.

I smiled at Seth who was behind her and before he could side step his sister, Edward growled loudly his gaze trained on Leah. "NO!" he shouted. A moment later, I heard a snarl from inside the house.

"Is he okay?" I asked worried, looking from between Edward and the stairs. Had something happened with my little Jack?

The party was over surely, since everyone looked around surprised. Robert came back and handed Jack to me then advanced to Leah. She wasn't even looking at him, she was looking at me. Or more exactly, at Jack.

"I think it's enough to bear with one werewolf for the rest of time… but two! You didn't!" Rob snarled.

"I'm afraid she did," Edward said somberly.

My eyes jumped from Edward to Robert then I stifled a gasp as I saw the look in Leah's eyes. I had seen that look so many times in Jacob's eyes when he looked at Renesmee. I couldn't keep Jack in my arms, I was afraid I'd hurt him in my rage.

**I'm sorry if the chapter looks unfinished but I didn't have any ideas of what to say. There is probably one more chapter. The epilogue.**

**So ****ECISLove2010's idea was about Leah imprinting on Jack. It made sense and I wanted her around too. Thank you for this great idea!**

******If any of you has plans for Robert, please share. I still don't know if I'm going to find someone for him. I was thinking of Tanya... but I'm not sure.**

******Review, please.**


	17. Chapter 17: With or without you

**SM owns it all.**

**No, this isn't the last chapter! :D I had no idea what to write next and to make sense so... here it is, Robert's POV. Follow him all through the story. PS: I'm not a great fan of U2, but the title of the song fits his moods perfectly.**

**Robert's POV**

I entered the class quickly and found an empty seat in the back, like usual. Everyone was talking, they were too loud. _There used to be more discipline, last year_, I thought to myself.

When I looked around myself and saw the awestruck faces _and_ the teacher, I realized my mistake. I was in the wrong class. How was this shit possible?

"Okay, quiet down everyone!" the teacher said loudly and everyone turned to him. Little obedient kids, just out of high school. I huffed under my breath and got up, ready to descend the amphitheatre and go to my class.

"Mister…" the teacher trailed off, glaring at me.

"Masen," I told him, making my way out of the row of chairs.

"Well, Mister Masen, at least stay here your _first_ class. You can not come to the next."

"I'm in the wr-"

"Just sit down, Mister Masen."

"Professor, this isn't-"

"Sit down, already!" he snapped and I groaned loudly taking my previous seat. _Fucker_.

I texted my friend, Ryan, telling him I'm stuck in the wrong class so he should take good jots.

Ten minutes later, a girl rushed in and came to sit next to me, the only empty seat. I was in luck, maybe it wasn't so bad to be stuck in an English Literature class. She had beautiful long brown hair, caught in a messy ponytail leaving her slender white neck visible. She had a nice profile and when she turned to take her laptop out of her bag, I saw her face better and she was truly beautiful. Big brown eyes, cute little nose, plump pink lips, nice little jaw.

I asked something stupid and she didn't answer me, probably considering my question equally stupid. Why did I have to ask if her laptop was an Apple when I could clearly see the bitten apple? I felt like a douche.

Her password amused me and I wondered if it was a lost bet or she truly felt like that. _Vampiresuck_, I hadn't caught a space so it might have been just one word or, maybe I haven't caught the right letters. I commented on this, too, desperate to get her attention. And I got it, this time.

Her reaction was weird at an extent. She turned to me, but her eyes were closed as if she was in pain then she opened them and gasped, scanning my face. She had a look of disbelief on her face but she regained composure quickly, snapping something crude at me. _She was feisty_, I mused. Nice.

I tried to get her attention numerous times during the faithful class but she didn't pay attention to me. I wanted to know everything about her, starting with her name and ending with… probably her number. She was an intriguing girl and although I wanted to follow her at the end of the class, I didn't. I just scowled at the stupid teacher and made my way to my next class. I was sorry for everyone that had classes with that idiot.

By the end of that school year, I knew where she worked, I knew her name and where her room was. All these, on my behalf. I had pulled strings and found out what I wanted, all without beautiful Bella's knowledge. I was spending an unhealthy amount of time in the library, but it gave me an opportunity to see her more.

October, next school year, gave me courage and since we were the only ones in the library, I prepared my move. She blew it by putting a book in my hands and pointing to me where to put it. Well _fuck_! That went… _perfect_!

I didn't give up so I decided to be the good guy and make sure she gets safely back since we were heading in the same direction and it was dark. She stopped halfway and whirled around, glaring at me. She was accident prone from what I had seen so of course she bumped her forehead on my chest in the complicated process. I had to fight a chuckle. When she huffed at me and turned around, her ankle twisted. How much trouble could she get in? I was suddenly glad I followed her.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, still holding on her waist. She was so small and soft. I wanted to hug her and nuzzle in her hair.

"Yes." She had obviously lied because she hissed in pain the next second. I was sure she was in pain; I have seen her foot stepping wrong.

"You twisted it, I think. Let me see." I acknowledged the damaged and asked for a wrap. She should have one with her, everyday.

"No. And don't take me to the hospital," she added quickly, looking quite scared. Okay, she hated hospitals.

"Call your friend and tell her you'll be late for dinner." I hoped she'd cave for that and let me take her to my room. I scooped her up before she knew what happened, she was so light and she smelled so good.

"Put me down! I swear, I'll scream." _Aren't you already?_ My ear was bleeding. Her hands gripped my arms, trying to pry them off her.

"Stop hitting me! I only want to help. I'm studying to become a doctor."

"Then what were you doing that day in my class?" She remembered me! Like I was hard to miss, I was probably always around her.

"I was lost then and the stupid teacher didn't let me leave. He didn't even let me explain that I was in the wrong class, so now you understand why I was bored and tried to talk with you."

"Hmph! Where are you taking me, anyway?" she asked annoyed. She had settled, at least. No more hitting me.

"My room."

"Hell no!" I had said the magic words because her hand hit my jaw. Crap, she could hit. I'd have a bruise.

"Will you stop hitting me? I'm trying to help you, Bella."

"How do you know my name?" she snapped, narrowing her eye sat me. _Asshole_! I snapped at myself.

I arrived to our building and pretended to inspect the name board when I knew exactly what her room number was. I found her name and then glanced at her.

"I'm taking you to your room, okay? As for your name… it's written on the desk in the library." _Nice save, idiot._

"And your name would be…" She hinted, still angry with me.

"Robert," I told her, grinning. I was beyond happy. We had finally gotten where I wanted. Greetings. A step forward.

Her roommate was worried about Bella when she saw her then, before I left, she wanted me to hook her up with my roommate.

The next day came as a shock for me. I was on my bike, in front of our dorm building, starting the engine when Bella rushed out, a panicked look on her face.

"Bella," I said softly.

"Robert," she muttered, not looking at me. The next second, her head snapped to me and I was afraid she had unhinged it from her neck. She looked at… my bike with lust in her eyes. _Uh no!_ _She's my baby!_ I thought protectively of my possession; what was she thinking? I wanted to know what she was thinking. I was jealous of my baby, was that possible?

"Listen, could you give me a lift to my class? It's in Rapson Hall."

I was in shock. She was talking to me, willingly and… she wanted me to help her to her class. She wanted to ride with me, pressed behind me. I swallowed a groan and composed myself.

"Sure, hop on." I jerked my head behind me, never taking my eyes off her.

Once she was securely behind me, her arms loosely around my waist, I started driving. I went slower than usual, unsure how close to bikes she was and I didn't want to scare her by zooming past the bridge to her class.

"Could you hit it?" she groaned from behind me.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Just go!"

I didn't need more encouragements. I gunned it and we flew past the bridge. She was probably really late, because she suddenly gripped me for dear life and squeaked. I felt her trembling and prayed I hadn't scared her. I stopped in front of her building and she got off the bike on shaky legs.

"Are you okay? I shoul-" I tried to apologize. It had been her idea to go fast.

"I'm fine," she assured me. "Thanks. I have to run." She disappeared behind the old doors and I stood there watching after her intrigued. There was something about her…

Evening found me in the library again. This time, I was talking with her and I couldn't have been happier. Bella told me about her bike and how this Charlie - that I eventually found it was her father, destroyed it. She must have suffered. I knew how protective I was of my baby and I couldn't even conceive someone hurting her. We met our friends for dinner and I realized how great she could be. I haven't met a girl that liked to bet, but Bella didn't hesitate to shake my hand on our little bet. I lost, unfortunately. Chad and Sarah became an item pretty quickly and I was fuming. I had been pinning after Bella for over a year and she still wasn't mine.

A month later, Chad went to Sarah, leaving me alone. It felt nice to have the room to myself. I grabbed a bottle of JD and turned the music on. Not ten minutes after I slumped on my bed, someone knocked on my door.

_For fuck's sake_! He was a douche if Sarah sent him back.

"Are you back, already?" I asked annoyed. There was little Bella, in her blue Tweety pajamas, turning an adorable shade of red while she stared at my naked chest. "You know, Bella, it's rude to stare." I might have sounded rude.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep." She looked at the floor. Oh she was embarrassed. Hadn't she seen naked chests before?

"Well come in. I thought you were gone." She should have been gone; I had heard her talking with her friend about Thanksgiving in family or some shit. I was glad no one bothered me with that.

"Change of plans." Her eyes widened as she took in our messy room. Yeah, we were just two boys. "Which bed?"

"Whichever." I wouldn't mind having her on my bed. That would be like a dream coming true. I picked my JD and offered it to her. "Want some?"

"I don't drink."

"One little sip won't hurt you."

After she wanted for a glass, she man-ed up and took a huge swig. She was gone in no time. I learned about what she wants to do in her life and I told her about me. She's quite shocked when I told her about my Dad's obsession with tradition. I'd never be a lawyer, never. Her hometown has an interesting name, but I'd love to live in a town like that, away from the big city life. With her, if possible.

Suddenly, Bella rose, lost her balance and fell over me with a mad giggle. That was one perfect moment, to feel her soft, warm body draped over mine. We had a nice little banter that turned serious the second she wanted to see Thumper. I felt my ears turning red as I shoved my jeans down my body. Her mouth fell open as she stared at me, it was unnerving. Even thought, I no longer was a teenager; my body reacted to the sudden interest.

I plucked up my courage and told her how I felt about her. She confirmed her feelings about me and I immediately sized to opportunity to ask her out. Then she kissed me. I had always taken the initiative when it was about the first kiss, but I wasn't going to complain when her soft lips pressed to mine. She smelled amazing and her lips tasted of JD. We separated and agreed that the date was necessary.

The next day, started bad considering she had her little head stuck down my toilet, but the end was epic. After an amazing dinner – with the exception of our interruption – we went by the river where I let her drive my bike. It was incredibly sexy to see her with the piece of steel between her legs, the helmet one her head, her hair flying in the wind. If she hadn't given me a heart attack with the speed she was going at, I'd have attacked her right then and there. After I made sure she was safely on the ground again, I kissed her again. This time, she let me taste her mouth and I became addicted to her sweet scent.

At Christmas, I accompanied her home and met her parents, even though I was scared shitless of flying _and_ of meeting parents. I had never met parents, I didn't need to. But something told me that Bella was the deal for me. I met her friends and I had no idea how to feel about how close she was to this Jacob Black, although Seth was a great kid and we bounded instantly when he offered to help me with the groceries. Bella told me more about her past and I couldn't believe that some guy could hurt her like that. I would take my fingernails off, one by one, before I hurt her in such a way.

On the New Year, after her father's announcement of marrying Seth's mother, I gathered all my courage and told her how I felt. I didn't give a shit if it was too early or if I was the only one feeling that, but I had to tell her. My heart nearly beat out of my chest when she whispered the words back. That night, we goofed around with Jacob and Seth then spent some time alone, exploring the physical part of our relationship. In all honesty, I hadn't even thought of that until the prank I pulled on her old high school colleague. Of course, I wanted to sleep with Bella, but my feelings ran deeper than that so I stopped from going further. Not yet, at least.

Coming back to Minneapolis brought me to Fanny. She kept insisting that I should visit and shit. She even told my Bella about everything. What gave her that right? I was positive that after the talk, Bella hated my guts and that was why she didn't answer my texts. I kept insisting, panicking, not knowing what to do if I lost her. I had, at least, to explain her face to face. Bella was so amazing that she understood me and even agreed to join me to Chicago. The visit was short and mostly relaxing. They hadn't shouted because she was there or, so I thought. I came to the conclusion that it quite nice to be back with my family, but I could never again consider that my shelter. Not after the fiasco they had made on my slip, years ago. I had acted pretty stupidly, but I admitted it way my mother – the only person I ever trusted fully and completely – had let me down.

Mom had gotten a weird idea when Bella fainted on Fanny, but I dismissed her immediately. She had thought of the worst, of course. She induced that I had gotten Bella pregnant when I haven't even been intimate with her.

Bella and I grew much closer over the next months since Chad and Sarah had split up, they spent time separately and away from our rooms. We were always together. In the summer, I proposed her a road trip. I agreed to go wherever she wanted and just forget about everyone else.

We went to Voyageurs National Park - International Falls. Once inside our room, Bella went straight to the bed and stroked the headboard. I watched her amused for a few minutes before I decided to voice my concern.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I think I'm in love with this bed."

"Choosing an un-animated object over me," I huffed, pretending to be hurt.

"It's so soft yet so hard and strong. I reall-" she stopped, realized how it sounded like. I was all those things, now. I felt that we were reaching _that_ moment in our relationship. Most of our jokes, comments and simple words led to sexual references. It was built up sexual energy.

I started laughing, choosing the safest thing to do. The other one had been throwing her on the bed and ravishing her. I told her I'd go shower and ducked in the bathroom. I had to get my hormones under control. The cold shower didn't help much and I was drying up when Bella knocked on the door, telling me to hurry up. The second I had the door open, she zoomed in past me. I couldn't help but laugh at her and little bladder problem. We had driven for some time with just a short stop for gas.

I switched on the TV and used the towel in my hand to dry my hair after I tucked the other one around my waist. When she came out of the bathroom, after her own shower, I was about to tell her wonderful The Boss was, but I choked on my words.

"This is mus- ehh isn't it a bit late for such an attire?" The white towel clung to her petite form divinely and I knew that was the last straw my hormones could take. I had to ask if she was ready before I bust something or something very important fell off.

"I didn't think to bring clothes." I watched her amused; waiting for her infamous blush to appear and it never came. I was disappointed. That red on her cheeks was an amazing turn on for me and I had no idea why, but it could have been because I had never seen a girl blushing like my beautiful Bella.

"Oh well…great minds think alike, you know?" I challenged, hoping she realized, she wasn't the only one in a towel.

"What?" she squeaked, digging in the closet. She even took the time to put the clothes there. Sweet girl.

"Don't bother with clothes," I whispered and wrapped my arms around her. We had been dancing around for too long. "I didn't bring any clothes in the bathroom, either," I explained against her neck. Ah, she smelled very good. I wanted to bottle her scent up and bathe in it.

Her small hands started exploring my naked chest and I felt every nerve in my body, catching fire. She had no idea how she was affecting me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked when her hands went to my towel. I didn't want to sound too eager or anything, but I was bracing myself for disappointment and another ice cold shower.

"Yes," she told me seriously. Bella tugged at my towel as I disposed of hers, too. She was exquisite, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful," I told her when I saw embarrassment creeping up. I started kissing more parts of her body and adventured past her collarbone. I pressed her in the mattress and continued to cherish her body. I could do only this and I'd live a happy life, although my dick wasn't that happy at the moment. I could see and feel Bella was still too tense for this and I had no idea how to make her loosen up. The second she let out a loud, long moan, I shot up and turned the volume of the TV up.

She grunted at my sudden departure, but I returned quickly and explained my act. She grinned and I pressed my lips to hers. I explored her sweet mouth as her fingers danced over my back. The kiss was perfect, we were perfect together. I started down her body again and learned stories about her every scar, some were really nasty. I wondered idly if I could put her in a crystal ball, just to keep her safe. I reached her sweet pussy and did what I've never done, I Frenched her there. It was better than I thought it would be, not like I had thought much of this. I felt her muscles tightening around my tongue and I sucked a little harder. She gripped my hair, tugging on it as she rode her orgasm. Bella was breathtaking when she came undone. I wanted to see that glow about her every second I looked at her.

After she came back to me, I kissed her and took a condom – always be prepared. She did the strangest thing. She kissed my ass cheek. I teased her about it and she rolled her eyes at me, commenting further. She always had to have the last word, but I wasn't one to let that happen. She shut me when she straddled me, grinning down at me. Her chocolate brown eyes glimmered in the darkening room.

"You're not scared, right?" I asked softly when I felt her tensing again.

"Just a bit."

"Why does it scare you? It's nothing we hadn't done before. Separately, I mean." I looked at her, trying to figure out what could be wrong. Maybe she was afraid, she had made the wrong choice in doing this with me. Bella blushed under my gaze and averted her eyes.

Awareness washed over me then disbelief took over. I had to be wrong. That was for sure. She couldn't be, but all the signs were there. Crap, I was about to force myself on my sweet, _virgin_ Bella.

"_Really_?" My voice was embarrassingly high. "Really?" I repeated on a normal tone, still dazed. Her cop daddy would have killed me if he caught wind of this. I was suddenly upset with her. What was her game? She should have told me! I could have hurt her quite badly. "Were you going to tell me? I could have hurt you."

"No!" she shouted, her eyes widening and meeting mine for a second.

"I would have figured it on my own, you know?" I had had two virgins before her and that was in high school when I had no idea what I was doing and I still could tell when I popped a cherry.

"Let's just do it and get done with it." I hugged her to my chest and sighed in her scent.

"It's not like that. Maybe you aren't ready if you speak like that."

"Robert, I've waited six months, now…let's just do this."

"I love you, Bella." I kissed her, trying to soothe her then guided myself in her warm, wet core. I begged her to relax, afraid I'd hurt her further and embarrass myself by coming prematurely. She shed a few tears, but quickly urged me to move. It was too soon but everyone was different. I moved cautiously, afraid to cause her more pain. She was so damn tight that I felt dizzy on concentrating to keep my head on the task at hand. I didn't last long but I wanted her to come and used my thumb over her clit. She followed in my orgasm seconds later, crying out.

I went to throw away the condom and when I returned, I saw how pale she was. Had I done something wrong?

"Bella?" I asked concerned, she turned to me but didn't open her eyes. Her breathing was labored.

"Wait," she instructed softly. I couldn't tell what was wrong and I hated seeing her like that.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I whispered after a few minutes. I moved her hair away.

"Yes. I guess I really hate blood."

"You think?" I groaned when I realized it had only been her low tolerance of blood. It was common for her to bleed.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about your virginity. It came as a surprise, really."

"You think?" she asked back, using my words.

She asked what was about boys and popping the cherry, I answered honestly. I told her that it was the first time I had done it and to an extent, it was true. I had never loved the other two girls and I hadn't cared if they were okay or not. I had other issues in my past, like being poplar, getting high and having lots of sex. I was a prick.

I indulged her in another two rounds of lovemaking, promising to carry her the next day. She felt surprisingly well when we woke up, just a little sore.

Our little break turned out to be the best week of my life. Even though I was positive there were bears in the National Park, no matter how many times Bella told me otherwise.

At the beginning of the new school year, Jacob and Seth joined us in college, in their first year. I could tell they were keeping something from me, but I didn't press it. They hadn't been rude about it, whatever it was. It just rubbed me the wrong way that Bella started acting weird, too. Then one day, after the most curious thing I had ever witnessed – Jacob making a basket ball snap –, I was with Bella in her room, taking a break from learning. I was ready to turn the making out session a notch up when her door opened and a short black haired girl appeared in the doorway. She screeched and I felt Bella freezing above me. Her eyes widened in horror and her breathing picked up. The girl apologized, but didn't leave. She turned out to be Edward's sister. _Edward_ - the douche that abandoned Bella years ago. I left her room with a heavy heart, preparing myself for the worst. She had loved that guy more than she loved me; I saw it in her eyes. Would I give her up if he came back? As selfish as I could be, I would do it if I knew for sure he would treat her right this time. Even though, that physically hurt me, but I would do it for Bella.

Once, we dined with this Alice and we completely ignored Bella for most of the time. I tried to find out more about her as she kept asking her own questions. I told her about the happy times I had shared with Bella, trying subtly to tell her not to bring that brother of hers close to Bella ever again. Then the inevitable happened, she mentioned him, but she said the _other_ brother. I didn't believe her for a second and I could see a spark in Bella's eyes, a spark I had never seen. That night, I admitted to Bella that I was jealous. She assured me that she would be there and I knew that promise wasn't just for being in the bleachers. I also knew she broke that promise before she even voiced it.

I was put off with Jacob when Bella came to me with her twisted wrist. I promised her I won't pick a fight, as much as I wanted to hurt him. I told her to come to my game away in Chicago, hoping to bound more and keep her away from Alice's brother. It was a failed attempt because the next day she went over there and stayed the night. As much as I assured myself that she was with Alice having a pajama party, my heart knew she was with her ex-boyfriend.

Bella came with me to Chicago and after the game, we went to my family. I was surprised at how much I had missed them and I had a feeling it had to do with Bella. I talked with my Dad and in a last attempt to keep her close to me, I asked him for Grandma's ring. He was beyond happy, telling me that he never thought I'd ask him that question. Yeah, well, I didn't crush his hopes with my selfish reason to have the ring. I could see myself with Bella for the rest of my life and if I managed to get the ring on her finger, we didn't have to marry immediately. A stupid smile came on my face when I thought of marrying her.

When I woke up in the middle of the night and felt the bed cold next to me, I felt my heart stopping for a minute. I was losing her. I could feel it and I wasn't ready to give her up without a fight. All my stubborn nature was back in full force and I forgot about all my early thoughts of letting her go if she chose him. But now, I was terrified. Where could she be? I called her and she told me that she took midnight stroll. I was positive she was trying an escape since the cemetery was in the direction of the airport and she had been on the phone every time I tried to contact her. That's what I thought until I saw her in the nightgown. She was acting weird when she came in the car and I shouted, letting all my insecurities out. I would understand if she needed a break, but I wouldn't accept her being in his arms during this break. I had no idea who I was dealing with even. Was he really back? And how big was he, not that I wanted to pick a fight or anything.

I said the magic word 'home' and showed her the ring. To my surprise, she became sick. We joked around after she felt better, but I could still feel the tense atmosphere between us. She kept being sick, blaming it on a cold or something.

We went back to college and I prayed everything would go back to normal. To an extent, it went back to what we had, but she was never actually there. She kept visiting Alice or telling me, she was in the library studying. One time, I followed her and I realized that my worries were coming true. Sarah's new friend – whatever his name was, drove Bella away. She never went to the library.

She looked genuinely happy every time we were together alone. On Valentine's Day – a day she hated before, on my birthday – I wanted to go out but she insisted that she wanted me all to herself and we stayed in my room. She wasn't great with tactics and avoiding things so I read right through it when she straddled me, a second after I brought up the subject of the ring. I felt like giving up, like just telling her to go back to him, but I couldn't do that so I reminded her how much I loved her every opportunity I got. She went as far to let me kiss her in public, something she had never been comfortable with. Our little thing was going down rapidly and I had no idea what I'd do when she finally told me that he was back and she had chosen him. We were heading _there_, I felt it.

The school year was almost over and I was trying to get the courage to tell her we should go our own ways, to let her be happy. We were in her room, pretending everything was okay and working on our thesis when Sarah and JJ, her friend, came in like a tornado. He demanded to talk with Bella outside; I heard a few loud words but couldn't make them out. Sarah was looking at me worried and with pity, I hated that look.

Bella left, but not before I kissed her with every ounce of love I had for her, I felt like that was our last kiss. I ended up prisoner in my own room with Seth as my bodyguard. I didn't care what was going on or if any serial killer was around, I had to go to Ryan. I called Bella to ask why she would do this to me when someone knocked on the door. The girl in front of me what weird at an extent. She would have looked normal if she didn't have red eyes and almost translucent skin. A word came in my mind, but I shook my head. She couldn't be a vampire, they didn't exist.

Seth growled – literally and pushed me out of the way. Before I closed the bathroom door, I thought I saw a tail. Bella's voice was replaced with a male's voice and I felt my insides twist. He told me to stay away and demanded me to describe him the girl I had seen. There were horrible sounds coming from my room and I was terrified. I felt like living a nightmare. The door of the bathroom opened and I thought Seth managed to send the girl away, but _she_ was there, grinning maliciously at me. She had shiny white teeth and her red eyes were gleaming in the bathroom's light. She was next to me before I could blink and her head was on my neck, her teeth sinking there. I howled in pain and tried to push her away but I was too weak. The last thought that occurred to me was that vampires do exist.

When I woke up, everything was different and she was in front of me. I was angry and felt the angriness exploding through my skin. I glared at the red eyed brunette and she froze in front of me.

_No, please._ I titled my head and frowned. She hadn't opened her mouth. I pushed her down and I was glad I could hurt her, unlike the last time. I was unnaturally strong. I wasn't aware of what I was doing but before I left the room, I saw her dismembered on the floor. I didn't even feel sorry.

A new scent filled my nose sills and I followed it. It led me to Bella and I was shocked at how pale she was, but her scent was dragging me to her. My throat was in flames and all I knew was that I needed her blood. The blonde next to her, froze, just like the other girl had and I advanced to Bella.

_What the hell? It can't end like this! I have to save her. And them._

_Could I reason with a thirsty newborn? I had to try or I'd become his first meal._

Newborn? What was she talking about? And why did I know what she was thinking? Was I really like that girl? Was I a…vampire?

"Hello, Bella," I greeted her and my voice was incredibly silky.

"You don't want to do that," she pleaded me, glancing at her friend.

"But you smell so good."

"N-no. Please."

I didn't have time to move before two boys immobilized me and dragged me out. The shock I had was an understatement. I felt like looking in the mirror for a second. They were Edward and Japer. _Edward_… All fell into place, I understood everything. They told me that I was indeed a vampire, another few joined us – Carlisle and Emmett, they told me that Bree – the weird red eyed girl was dead. I had killed her. Carlisle figured what my powers were and I learned that not many had powers. I shared one of my powers with Edward. To make my head spin further, he took me aside and told _everything_. How he became a vampire and how he was related to me, how he met Bella in Forks, the reason he left, how he felt when he saw her again, that he would understand if I wanted to fight with him and he would let her choose whom she wanted now that she could have us both. Because, she had us both, literally, in her. She was pregnant with two different kids. It took me some time to wrap my head around that one. I felt smug when he realized I could do what he always wanted and hadn't been able to. I could hear Bella's thoughts and I allowed him to hear her in my head.

I even stayed close to her for a few minutes and it wasn't that bad to see them interact. I had given up hope when I saw everything in his head. She had never looked at me like that or said 'I love you' that way. Bella had only tried to make up her life next to me. I wasn't sure if she had been with me because I was so much like Edward or just because she actually felt something for me. When she finally gave birth to the kids, I nearly ripped Esme's arms when she tried to keep me away from my son. I didn't give a fuck that I was a newborn, because I knew that I couldn't hurt my own baby. He was soft, warm, little, fragile, precious and he had my green eyes and Bella' brown curls. He was perfect. The other kid turned to be half vampire-half human and she was stunning.

Of course, life without drama wasn't life so Jacob had to imprint on the little girl. Edward nearly strangled him, but Bella's wrath was worse. It took me some time to realize what had Jacob actually done since I had no idea that he was a werewolf or what imprinting meant. Everything I thought it was a myth or a Hollywood lie, was true and much more than that. I didn't grasp how Edward and Bella actually felt about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee until Leah, Seth's sister, came for the wedding. To my great shock, horror and chagrin, she fell for my little Jack. I wanted to kill her. I knew she didn't love him _that_ way, but it was beyond disturbing. I tried to keep him away from her but having been cursed with reading minds, I saw her face in his head every time he was away from her for more than a few hours. He was two years old for crying out loud! And his new favorite word was… guess? Anyone? No? Okay, I'll tell you. L-E-fucking-A-H. _Leah_.

**Review and let me know what you think of Robert's POV. I may try Edward's POV (when he saw Bella again).**

**I still haven't decided what to write next so please ideas would be amazing. I would skip so years but what would you like to read? New life at a high school? Or going to the Denali for a few years?**


	18. Chapter 18: More than words

**SM owns it all.**

**Okay...I think the story is finished and until I find a suitable epilogue, I'll add different POVs. This is part one of EPOV since I haven't updated in two weeks and I have to update for my reader. Next part will come in a week on the next update.**

**Edward's POV (part 1)**

_I can't believe I am going to him for this. But I can't find the other candy doctor. It definitely runs in family._

My pen stilled midair when I heard Barbara's ridiculous thoughts. It was my first attempt at playing doctor and I wasn't sure how Carlisle could like this. It was much harder for me since I could hear their thoughts. It wasn't the best scenario to work on a stitch when the patient cried in their head about bleeding.

Barbara reached my door and knocked. _I hope I look presentable. Oh no, have I applied the lip-gloss?_

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Come in," I said loudly.

"Doctor Cullen, I'm sorry to intrude but I was looking for Doctor Cullen…I mean, your brother, you know?" _Of course, he knows, idiot!_

"He is free today, Barbara. Can I assist you in anything?"

"He gave me the files from the third floor and a nurse found something wrong in a quantity of an injection."

"I'm sure she is mistaken," I told her, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Carlisle wrong? Since when?

"I assure you, doctor. You can see it for yourself." She handed me the file.

After my first glance, I realized at least a dozen mistakes for the poor patient and the writing. "It isn't Carlisle's writing, Barbara. And _he_ is in charge for Amanda."

"Oh. Then who…?"

"Why don't you find out who did this while I go home and tell him to come to work?" I asked her, getting up.

"Of course, Doctor Cullen." _Oh how I wish he'd show some interest._

I muttered a goodbye since it wasn't in my nature to be rude and flew from my office. Would they ever grasp that some people aren't outgoing? I was sure that was a poor word choice, but it would have to do. I had never shown interest in the opposite sex, I had dodged too many advances from human and vampire women alike…well, with one sole exception. The one I had persuaded and then abandoned.

Was it possible for my dead heart to break? I was sure that it was already broken from my decision all those years ago. I had always lied since it was in my nature to lie, I had to lie to mingle, but that horrendous lie I had told Bella…that overstepped every limit. I had even abandoned my family when we left Forks, it was too hard being close to them. Alice, bless her, kept her promise and stayed out of Bella's future. I very nearly went back to Forks on a few occasions, but always talked myself out of it. She deserved a normal, human life. Two years ago, I ran into Emmett in Montana and he dragged me back to the family. He was worried about me and that equated the end of the world. Everyone fussed around me for a few months, Carlisle even made a hunting schedule for me. That had earned the first laugh I had let out since I had left my Bella. I knew that my decision to kill myself wasn't going to work since I knew Carlisle's story, but it was worth a try. Starving didn't do anything but weaken me and to my surprise, made me skinnier, as if losing weight. Last Christmas, I wanted to break all the connection with Bella and begged Alice to go back and retrieve the hidden objects. I hoped she would find them, because if she didn't…that meant Bella had found them and there were going to be complications. She returned them to me and I spent days locked in my room, on the bed (thanks to Alice), looking through the pictures and everything that had been under the board. They all smelled like her, still.

Then it was time for them to move again and I tagged along, realizing that I had grown used to live around them for so many decades that I couldn't change that. We had to vote between New York, Seattle and Minneapolis. I chose the third option before Carlisle finished talking, Jasper agreed with me and Alice nodded enthusiastically. Rosalie was the only one to want New York, but I understood her to some extent. If Chicago had been an option, I would have chosen my birth city, too. Esme promised her that New York would be next, after Minneapolis.

I parked in front of the cottage, because this house was more like a cottage. Esme had amazing taste in decorating houses. I could smell a faint strain of freesias, but my memories were still fresh.

_Why is he back? I didn't see this!_ I frowned at Alice's thoughts then my hand froze on the door handle as I saw where Emmett was looking. At whom, more exactly.

I entered the house as thoughts bombarded me. Bella was there, really there. She had befriended the dogs when we left. Victoria had come back after her, as well as Laurent. She had made up her life – that one hurt more than I ever imagined. She had a boyfriend and I was sure that Alice had the imagines mixed up in her head. This boyfriend of Bella's couldn't look like _that_…lime me.

"Carlisle, you should go back. Barbara wanted to see you about the files you gave her." I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was truly there.

There she was, on the couch next to Rose and Emmett. Her hair was a little shorter but the same beautiful mahogany color, her eyes the same beautiful chocolate shade, her cheeks the same pink I remembered them. And oh, her scent sent me reeling, her heart became rapidly my favorite song, again. I had been such an idiot.

_Stay and talk with her, don't run._ Ah, Esme knew all too well.

_Oh let the show begin. I bet you ten bucks that you won't have the guts to talk with her._ Of course, Emmett, your confidence in me is astounding.

_Keep your cool. I think I'll take Alice hunting…you're already feeling too much._ I felt bad for Jasper, but I would appreciate the space.

"Let's leave them alone," Carlisle proposed softly.

I had yet to move a muscle. Bella was gaping at me, some sort of disbelief on her face. I was supposed to be working and that's why she was here. She didn't want to see me. She had every right to leave right now, along with my family, but she just stood there, bringing an old sensation of frustration. _What was she thinking?_

We kept staring at each other after my family left. Could see at least five different emotions play on her face, in her eyes, but she never voice any of them. Suddenly, just as I had made up my courage to utter a word, her phone started ringing. The song brought me to reality. She truly belonged to someone else, she loved this other guy that had looked a lot like me in Alice's head. Was that possible? And how was that possible? Family…of mine?

I watched Bella' cheeks filling with blood as she answered her phone just as her brown eyes settled on mine. They were swirling with hurt and embarrassment.

"Hi, love!" the boy from the other end of the line greeted her. It was true. They loved each other.

"Hey!" Bella acknowledged. It didn't escape me that she didn't return the word or some other nickname.

"Are you coming with me to Chicago for the game away?" When she didn't answer, he added hastily. "We can stay at the hotel where the team would be staying or with my family."

Bella closed her eyes and I wondered if it hurt her being here with me…talking with him…

"_Home_," she asked somewhat annoyed. "You mean?"

"That." I heard him laughing. It was a secret between them, of course.

"When is this again?" she inquired, opening her eyes again. I remember when she had told me a long time ago about me dazzling her…but right now, she was dazzling me with her intense gaze.

"Next weekend. So… Friday night, we're leaving."

"I'll think about it. I still have to work on my thesis. To _start_ it."

Of course, she was terminal year, her thesis year…about to start her life and here I was, interrupting it again.

"Haven't you- Why can't you take your laptop with you?"

"Robert!" And we have a name to the face. "I'll think about it."

"If this is about leaving me alone with them, you don't have to worry. I'll spend plenty of time with my family. Please, Bella?"

I saw her expression soften so she couldn't say no to the pleading. I fought my smile that threatened to explode on my face.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I ehh don't think I'm coming back tonight. I haven't seen Alice in some time." She wanted to stay? _With Alice, not you_. But Alice wasn't here. I tried to search Bella's eyes and see what was in her beautiful mind, but as always, she was a mystery.

"Sure," he answered. "How's your hand?" My eyes rounded on her hands and I saw her right wrist in a bandage.

"Alright, thanks to my doctor." She was teasing him.

"Love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too." She closed her eyes as she said it back and if I wasn't mistaken, she was a bit chocked. Oh how I wanted the words directed at me, but I knew that would never happen. I had hurt her beyond repair; I didn't deserve even her eyes on me.

I couldn't stay still for another moment so I moved to her side, too fast for her to see or feel me. I cradled her soft, porcelain face in my hands and gazed in her chocolate depths.

"Bella!" Her name on my lips sounded foreign and her eyes welled up. "Oh Bella!" I murmured as I watched the pain I had caused reflected in her eyes. I brushed her tears away, remembering the salty composure they were made of.

"Edward!" I thought my heart will beat again – just for a moment, as I heard my name fell from her lips. Her eyes wandered over my face, my body, reacquainting with it.

I wanted to have her for me, just for one more day. As selfish as that was, now that I saw her again, I couldn't let go so easily. If only…she'd accept this. I kissed her fragile wrist then knelt in front of her and pressed my forehead on her stomach. Ah her divine smell…I was intoxicated, but I could control all the natural urges. I hadn't forgotten about the restrains, apparently.

"Words cannot express how I feel right now. I don't expect you to want to talk or see me, but _please_, just _today_. I am selfish and we both know that. Please just let me be here. _Today_. I would never bother you again. I see you moved on, what I wanted." Could I get any lower? I was such a horrible person. I knew how weak se was when it came to me begging or just asking a simple thing of her.

"Why? _Why_, Edward?" Bella asked quietly. I turned my head to look up at her and her beauty stuck me again. How could I hurt such a wonderful person? I was truly going to Hell, for this one if not for the many murders I had committed.

"I am a deplorable creature. I understand that you hate me now."

"I could never hate you!" she shouted hotly. I had forgotten about her little temper. "Just… I need to know, _why_? Had it all been an act? All those months?"

She had believed the horrendous lie. Just like I wanted. "I've told you countless times how I feel," I explained, not ready to tell her the words. I didn't want to change her mind about the life she had created.

"Feel?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, feel. Present time. Forever is forever, mates are for life. Although, my selfishness knows no bounds. Bella, understand that in the forest… I was scared for your safety. After Jasper… I _knew_ that I had to leave. You were constantly in danger when I was around."

"Such a gentleman."

"At that time, I thought I did the right thing, although a big part of me remained with you, there. I had left my heart with you."

I watched shock appearing on her face then disbelief the she murmured a word. "Lie."

"Yes, Bella. I lied. The most degrading thing I could have done. It broke me to see you like that, but I wanted you safe above everything. I never knew what I'd left behind."

"How do you know? You weren't here when I told them!" she said scandalized, turning red. I smiled ruefully and eyed her amused. Had she forgotten I can read minds?

"Have you forgotten about my ability? They bombarded me with the news."

"You're a doctor?" Just like that, she changed the subject.

"Intern," I whispered. "Don't change the subject."

"I am _so_ angry! I want to hit you, but I know that I'd end up hurt. You are so stupid for someone who claims to know everything and have so many years in background! You've hurt me so much… I don't know… I still want… I missed you _so_ much!"

Her little speech sent me reeling. I never claimed such things and…she had missed me despite everything? How could she? Her frail arms around my neck were like a drop of fresh air or cold water for a man in the desert.

"Sweetheart," I whispered and I hugged her tighter. I ignored everything, the venom in my mouth, the burning sensation in my throat, the red eyed monster in my head. I couldn't believe how this magnificent creature could still want me after everything.

I saw a suspect wound on her throat and asked about it. "What's this? How did you hurt yourself, here?" Only Bella could hurt herself in such a place.

She didn't answer, but blushed, frenzying the demon inside me. I was too close to her and I wasn't yet accustomed to her tantalizing smell, but I reminded myself the old motto, 'mind over matter.'

"Bella?" I tried again. She had prickled my curiosity. "What happened? Why are you blushing?"

"It's a… bite," she said softly. Bite? I looked at the scar then at her. I tried to find some other smell on her, but could find only a human's one and a faint smell of another vampire, but she had been close to my family. They had probably hugged her. "It's not what you think," she added softly. I looked back at her neck, feeling more confused than ever. What else could that be? No animal could have bitten her like that. "Robert… bit me. It's… ehhh… you know… a hickey?" Bella stammered, avoiding my eyes.

"Is it true? What I saw in Alice's head?" I wanted to make sure of everything. He had given her a love bite, something I've always wanted to do and was unable.

"Yes."

"And here I thought that _I_ was the masochist!" I chortled. "Do you love him? Are you _in_ love with him?" It was the trick question and deep down, I knew the answer. I just wanted to hear it from her.

She looked almost panicked for a second, like a deep caught in the headlights then her heart rhythm accelerated as she caught her lip between her teeth and watched me worried.

"Listen to your heart fly. Bella, I can take it. I can see it in your eyes. You love him."

"At the beginning, it was… more the idea of him being related to you, being so similar yet so different. But as time passed, I fell in love. It's _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you. I can't love anyone as much or as blindly. Don't you know that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you?" So he was indeed related to me. I wanted to hear more about that. Now, I had a more pressing question.

"Still? After everything I've put you through?"

"Yes, I don't know how to _not_ love you." She was so sincere and caring. It felt amazing when she touched my hair, but she knew that.

"You will hurt your friend." I stroked my soft cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You may not, but…" I frowned at that. Was she leaving? I had to remind myself that she had her own life now. "I am nearly as old as Carlisle."

"Oh Bella! Stop this nonsense! If you want the truth, you don't look a day older than how I remember you and trust me, I thought of you a lot." And we were back to where we started. Stubborn Bella. I tried to fight my smile.

"You look changed."

"I'm getting better since I came back," I explained, not ready to have her scold me. "I hadn't fed in some time. Only when I felt too weak to move. I tried to find a way to… kill myself, but nothing worked. I became disgusted with what I had done, but I had promised myself to never interfere with your life."

She looked scandalized and terrified when I finished talking.

"I thought of you constantly! I have no idea how I managed to finish high school. And don't say such things… as suicide. Please, Edward."

"Promise me, you won't say anything to my next words." She nodded solemnly. "I love you." The words flew easily from my mouth and I could feel the sincerity behind them. I watched Bella's reaction, closely. Before I could register she unfroze, she was all over me, kissing me hungrily. The first urge was to push her away, but then I reminded myself that she initiated this and I could at least, tolerate her scent. Because I would lie if I said I didn't want to kiss her.

"I missed you. So much. Oh Bella," I admitted once we separated for her to breathe.

"You're so thin because you didn't feed properly?" Her concern was touching, but I didn't need it.

"I've heard enough of that from Esme. Please, don't say anything," I pleaded her and squeezed her closer to me. "I don't think I'll give you back."

"I never intended for this to happen. I don't want to hurt him."

"I can wait another few months until you finish college. You can say something… invent something."

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to Robert. I will tell him the truth. I just… need some time to think about what to say, how to say it."

"I will wait, as I said," I promised. This time I won't break my promise.

"I appreciate it. It's not like me to… do this." She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I knew that, that had surprised me the most…but I couldn't deny her when she wanted to kiss me. "I don't think I would have survived the next six months if you wanted to keep us a secret."

"As soon as you finish, I am yours. That's only if you'd want me."

"I will always want you, Edward. Haven't we established that?"

I smiled gratefully and kissed her forehead. "Can we just be? For today?"

"Yes." She offered me her beautiful smile and I didn't need more. If I could only have Bella by my side, I wouldn't need anything else.

"Hungry?" I asked excited. I wanted to cook something for her, to show her that I could take care of her properly.

"We're not leaving the house."

"Of course, not. I'll cook for you." I was so eager and exhilarated to have her around that I moved too fast to the kitchen where I put her on the counter, kissing her lightly. "What would it be?"

"Since when do you cook?" she asked confused.

"I watched Food Network and unfortunately it registered to my mind. Now, I'm happy I watched it."

"Surprise me."

"That means you'd have to go and watch TV or… find a movie you'd like to watch."

"I'll choose a movie. Where do you keep them?" She jumped off the counter. I was glad I had my eye son her constantly. She could have injured herself.

"Walk the corridor to your right and you'd find my name on the door," I explained. The door name had been Esme's fabulous idea. There had been so many changes when I returned to them.

"I see how you're gonna be this time." What was that supposed to mean? "Last time, you were nervous when you showed me your room then you got all playful, nearly eating me."

"Alice and Jasper were under the impression that I was eating you when I was merely showing you how dangerous I am." I chuckled and took her hand, leading her to my room. "Do you want an encore?"

"I may get lost on the way to your room." Ah my little Bella could play coy. We walked quietly to my room where I did my best to relive the awkward moment from my old room in Forks.

"Umm this is my room," I muttered. everything was the same as she knew it besides the bed.

"A bed?" she wondered.

"Uhh yeah. Alice's fabulous idea," I explained embarrassed. She knew why we used beds, I had explained her. What must she think now?

"I'll look for a movie. Go and surprise me with the food."

I smiled and kissed her again then went back to the kitchen. I decided to cook pastas since she loved them and put some broccoli since I heard it was good then fried bacon. After some time when I was nearly done, I heard Bella outside the kitchen's door.

"It's a surprise so you will have to wait a few more minutes!" I said loudly, imagining her face when the door wouldn't open.

I found her in the living room when I was done, she was watching the pictures. Esme's idea, again. I don't think we ever put pictures on display, but they had changed since my departure.

"I was wondering where you disappeared," I said lowly as I stopped behind her. I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but maybe that was too much. "I think I've told you about Esme, haven't I?" She nodded. "Then you must recognize the person next to her."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing to that cat?" she asked amused, turning to my picture.

"I don't remember, but I seem to be teasing her." I couldn't stop the natural urge to wrap her in my arms. "Let's go, feed you."

We watched the movie in relative silence and I could feel the embarrassment rolling in waves off her. She had no idea how the movie was. I allowed her to go deposit of the plate. Not two minutes after she left the room, I heard her heart beating wildly then she screamed.

"Edward?"

I was beside her in a matter of seconds. When I saw her impediment, I couldn't help but chuckle. "You met Marty."

"Marty?"

"Yes. Marty, the green iguana, is Emmett's pet," I explained, rolling my eyes. "Don't panic, he's inoffensive." That had been one of the many shocks I had when I moved back with them then there was Alice's Chinchilla.

"Should I expect other things?" she asked frightened.

I wanted to say no but there was the Alice's pet.

"Are you scared of small rodents?" I asked seriously. Humans could be scared of the most dubious things.

"A mouse?" she yelled. Okay, she was scared of rodents, but maybe she won't be of the Chinchilla.

"Not really. Rose and Alice found her some time ago. Alice told me about the first meeting, it's boring. She is cute."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Come." I led her to Alice's room where the cage was.

"Is it a rat?"

"I'm sure you just would her ego. It's a Chinchilla, Bella." I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"You mean the one that has expensive fur?"

"Precisely."

"Since when do you keep pets?"

"I wouldn't know. It was as much of a shock for me as it is for you. Alice wasn't very original about naming the poor animal, but the name stuck. She's Sweets."

I decided to finish the movie and after locking Marty in Emmett's room, I took Bella in my arms and went to my room. I hadn't felt this alive – if I could say that – since I had left Forks.

**I hope you liked Edward's pov. Next part will be the Christmas in Chicago and the only time they had been together and conceived the baby. **

**Review. I am really sorry for the delay.**


End file.
